Sorgerecht
by AllegroAssai
Summary: Das Leben ist ein Geschenk, aber müssen es immer Socken sein? SS/HG für den anspruchsvolleren Leser.
1. Der Haß

**Disclaimer:**

Sobald ich die Rechte für Harry Potter habe, lasse ich es euch wissen. Versprochen.

Diese Geschichte knüpft an den siebten Band an. Um die Spannung zu erhalten, habe ich ein paar Dinge leicht verändert. Ja, JKs Buch schamlos verzerrt. Die Gefangenschaft des Goldenen Trios (im März 1998) in Malfoy Manor hat ein paar Stunden länger gedauert als im Buch. Mit anderen Konsequenzen. Harry hat sich _nicht _selbst geopfert, er hat die Erinnerung von Snape nicht rechtzeitig bekommen.

Die Kapitel werden länger sein, Snape wird dunkler sein als in meiner anderen Geschichte und es gibt einen tragischeren Plot. Wer das Pairing SS/HG nicht mag, sollte jetzt aufhören zu lesen. Ich weigere mich zu glauben, daß die beiden sich schon in Hogwarts schöne Augen gemacht haben, also setzt die Geschichte praktisch bei Null an. Nun, nicht bei Null, sondern eher im Minusbereich.

Updates wird es alle ein bis zwei Wochen geben.

So, nun viel Spaß.

* * *

**_"Und ich warte hier; auf das Glück und den gestrigen Tag..."_**

**(Element of Crime)**

* * *

Niemand, nicht einmal Snape konnte so gut schauspielern, hatte Harry einst gesagt. Und Hermine gab ihm recht.

Den Haß, die Gier, die Wollust, die sie damals in seinen Augen gesehen hatte als er sein widerliches Geschlecht in sie gerammt hatte, _konnten _nur echt gewesen sein.

Allesamt Todsünden, und doch war Severus Snape nicht tot. Hermine bedauerte das aufrichtig. Tonks, Remus, Fred, Colin... sie waren nicht zu retten gewesen, aber der ewig zähe Slytherin, ja _der _hatte es geschafft.

Und sie verachtete ihn dafür.

Hermine wußte, daß sie ihm niemals vergeben würde, für das was er ihr angetan hatte. Und wenn er schon für den Orden gekämpft hatte, er war doch ein Feigling, dem die Rettung seiner eigenen Haut wichtiger gewesen war als alles andere. So jedenfalls sah sie es.

Doch Harry, Meister des Schwarzweißdenkens, hatte ihm vergeben, als Snape für das Ministerium eine rührende Geschichte gesponnen hatte, in der Harrys Mutter vorkam. Hermine traute es dem Slytherin zu, alles erfunden zu haben, um Harry Potter für sich aussagen zu lassen. Um wieder einmal einer Haftstrafe in Askaban zu entgehen.

Ja, das hatte er geschafft. Snape war frei und Harry war verschwunden. Voldemort und er hatten sich duelliert, und mit einem lächerlichen _Expelliarmus _hatte Harry es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihn zu töten. Kurz nach der Gerichtsverhandlung _Zaubererwelt gegen Snape _jedoch war er spurlos verschwunden und Hermine wußte, daß Harry sich gut verstecken konnte wenn er es wollte. Warum er das getan hatte, war ihr jedoch ein Rätsel.

Und ihre Eltern waren tot. Dr. Jane Granger und Dr. Alexander Granger hatten Voldemort nach ihrem Ableben treu gedient. Als Inferi. Der Gedanke machte Hermine wahnsinnig vor Angst und Trauer und Schmerz und Schuld und Wut.

Ja, sie hatte sich von ihren Eltern entfremdet in den letzten Jahren. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie sie besucht hatte, knüpften diese dort an, wo sie ein Jahr zuvor aufgehört hatten. Hermine hatte sich in ihrem Beisein um die Zeit amputiert gefühlt, die für sie am wichtigsten geworden war.

Aber das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig.

Snape war anwesend gewesen, als ihre Eltern getötet wurden. Vielleicht hatte er es sogar selbst getan. Auch Professor Burbage, ihre Lieblingslehrerin war tot. Der _"Ex"_-Todesser hatte es auch hier versäumt zu helfen.

Hermine hatte sich geweigert die Erinnerungen anzusehen, die ihm zur Freiheit verholfen haben. Sie hatte sich auch geweigert, ihn vor Gericht zu entlasten.

Sie haßte ihn für so viele Dinge. Dafür, daß er nur versucht hatte, Lily Potter zu retten (das hatte sie im Tagespropheten gelesen und diesem zur Abwechslung mal Glauben geschenkt). Und sie haßte ihn, weil er frei von allem war, und sie war es nicht.

Am meisten haßte sie ihn, weil sie absolut unfähig war, sein Kind zu lieben, welches genau in diesem Augenblick schrie. Lauthals und mit kleinen Atempausen, die sie fast noch rasender machten als das Gebrüll selbst. Es ging ihr durch Mark und Bein und nicht das erste Mal verspürte sie den Wunsch ihn einfach nur zu schütteln und ihn anzuschreien. _Dir fehlt nichts! Hör endlich auf! _Sie hatte ihn Iacobus Alexander genannt, nach ihrem Großvater und ihrem Vater.

'Sie _stillen _nicht?' hatte die Ministeriumshebamme gefragt. 'Wissen Sie denn nicht, daß das Kind die Magie schon mit der Muttermilch aufsaugt?' Da konnte es wohl kaum einen Kausalzusammenhang geben, denn Hermine war auch nicht gestillt worden und ihre Mutter war ein Muggel.

Gewesen.

Die Hebamme hatte nur abfällig geschnauft. Sie hatte wohl nicht gewußt, was ein Kausalzusammenhang war. Und den wahren Grund für ihre Entscheidung würde sie niemals, _niemals _preisgeben. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, dieses Kind näher an sich heranzulassen als unbedingt notwendig war. In die anklagenden Augen zu schauen die so schwarz waren wie die seines Erzeugers.

Es war erst sieben Uhr abends, doch Hermine war jetzt schon todmüde. Kein Wunder, dieses Kind ließ einen nicht schlafen. Jack, wie sie ihn nannte, schlief etwa zwanzig Minuten am Stück und schrie dann wieder. Für mehrere Stunden. Es war dunkel, so dunkel wie Snapes Seele bei Nacht in der kleinen Wohnung im Herzen von Shepherds Bush, London, obwohl es ein warmer Juniabend war. Und es zog, zu allen Jahreszeiten. Das Mobiliar war einfach, doch geschmackvoll. Und eigentlich war die Wohnung in keinem schlechten Viertel, ihre Eltern hätten das niemals gutgeheißen.

Eine kleine, farblose Eule klatschte gegen das Fenster. Seufzend gewährte Hermine ihr Einlaß, fummelte an ihrem Bein herum um an den Brief zu gelangen, verhedderte die Fäden und hätte ihr fast das Bein abgerissen, so nervös war sie.

Himmel, es gab Telefon und Email und die Post, aber die Zaubererwelt fand diese Methode praktischer. Hermine tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Brief bevor sie ihn öffnete. Er war unzerstörbar und würde sich nach einer "Schonfrist" von fünf Minuten selbst öffnen. Ergo, es handelte sich um eine Ladung.

Sie legte das schreiende Kind in sein Bettchen. Es gab nichts zu schreien, er war satt, sauber und von pädagogisch wertvollen Beißringen und Rasseln umgeben.

* * *

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

gemäß §17 ZBGIII, Abs.6-9 sind Sie dazu verpflichtet, dem Kindesvater Severus Snape ein Umgangsrecht von 96 Stunden pro Monat mit dem Mündel Iacobus Alexander Granger, zu gewähren. Wir bitten Sie, sich am 06.06.1999 um 8 Uhr im Ministerium, Abteilung für Arbeit, Soziales und Familie im elften Stock, Zi 11.098, einzufinden. Kommen Sie dieser Aufforderung nicht nach, wird unverzüglich ein Strafverfahren gegen Sie eingeleitet.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Henry Hengst

* * *

Morgen. Das war morgen früh. In etwa dreizehn Stunden würde sie in das verdammte Adlergesicht von Severus Snape schauen müssen. Das erste Mal seit er sie... Sie schüttelte die grausame Erinnerung ab, hob das Kind wieder aus seinem Bett und fühlte zum ersten Mal so etwas wie einen Beschützerinstinkt. Der war jedoch sofort verflogen, als die schwarzen Kinderaugen die Erinnerung an seine Empfängnis wieder auffrischten. Sie haßte sich dafür. Und sie haßte _ihn _dafür.

Sie würde Widerspruch einlegen. Das Ministerium konnte nicht so grausam sein und einen Umgang erzwingen. Nun, sie konnten grausam genug sein, um Kindern die Hände aufzuschlitzen, die Rückkehr Voldemorts zu verleugnen und sich dann fast offen dem Schlangengesicht anschließen.

War Snape vielleicht hinter dieser Ladung? Wenn ja, würde sie sich an ihm rächen. Wenn nein, ließ sich vielleicht alles noch abwenden.

'Komm,' flüsterte sie sanft in das sechs Monate alte Ohr. Als sie in ihrem Vorgarten stand, in dem es eigentlich nur Gestrüpp gab, vergewisserte sie sich, daß niemand sie sehen konnte und apparierte direkt auf das kleine Quidditchfeld vor dem Fuchsbau.

Etwas zögerlich lief sie zu dem Haus, welches jedem Statiker einen Herzinfarkt beschert hätte, und klopfte.

'Wer ist da?'

'Hermine,' sagte sie fest. Bloß jetzt nicht schwächeln.

Molly hatte wohl entschieden, sich die Sicherheitsfrage zu sparen und öffnete sofort. Nur Ginny und Percy saßen in der Küche. Es gab wohl gerade Nachtisch. Molly hatte seit Freds Tod um einiges an Gewicht zugelegt. Unter ihren Augen waren dunkle Schatten und ein paar graue Strähnen, die so gar nicht zu dem feuerroten Haar paßten, waren sichtbar.

Ginny sah... gebrochen aus. Harrys Verschwinden mußte ihr hart zusetzen. Um Percy schien es auch nicht besser bestellt zu sein. Alle drei sahen verquollen aus.

'Setz dich doch,' sagte Molly und lächelte. In ihren Augen stand Mitleid und Hermine hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, ihr weinend in die Arme zu fallen. Nein, für so etwas war jetzt keine Zeit.

Sie biß sich stattdessen tapfer auf die Unterlippe und blinzelte ihre Tränen weg.

'Ron hilft George im Laden aus,' informierte Molly.

Ron. Sie war nicht seinetwegen hier, wollte nicht über ihn reden. Molly bedauerte die Tatsache, daß die beiden kein Paar mehr waren aufrichtig. Hermine tat das auch.

Als er herausfand, daß sie schwanger war und wie genau das geschehen war, hatte er sie noch gefragt, ob er sich Snape 'vorknöpfen' sollte. Nein, sie wollte nicht, daß Ron wegen ihr In Askaban landete. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte sie außerdem noch gehofft, daß Snape verurteilt würde.

Sie hatte sich getrennt. Und die Erleichterung, die er nicht verbergen konnte, hatte sie vollends darin bestätigt, richtig gehandelt zu haben.

'Kannst du ihn mir abnehmen?' fragte Hermine Molly leise. 'Ich habe... schlechte Nachrichten bekommen und muß etwas regeln.'

'Natürlich. Geht es um Harry? Hast du von ihm gehört?'

Hermine schüttelte ihren Lockenkopf. Nein. 'Ist Mr Weasley da?'

Molly nickte. 'Arthur ist oben.' Sie streckte die Hände nach Jack aus und bewunderte das kleine Gesicht, das zur Abwechslung mal ruhig war.

Ginny stürzte auf ihr Zimmer.

Die Abwesenheit der magischen Uhr fiel Hermine sofort auf. Sie hatte sie immer besonders gemocht. Als sie am Spiegel vorbeiging, der noch nie ein gutes Wort für sie übrig gehabt hatte, wurde sie höflich auf ihre Augenringe aufmerksam gemacht.

Sie stieg die Treppe hinauf und wußte sofort in welchem Zimmer sie war. Nämlich dem, aus dem der neue Fernseher der Weasleys schallte. Überlaut.

'Wohnst du noch, oder lebst du schon?' fragte der Fernseher und Mr Weasley sah aus, als wolle er antworten.

Vor einigen Monaten noch hätte Hermine sich prächtig amüsiert bei der Vorstellung, wie Arthur Weasley beim Zusammenbau des Kleiderschrankes Aspelund oder Jörn, oder wie immer sie hießen, seine Nerven verlor.

Nun fragte sie sich, ob er der richtige war um ihr zu helfen.

Zwölf Stunden.

Mr Weasley schaltete den Fernseher aus. Die Fernbedienung, auf die Arthur sehr stolz zu sein schien, rief bei ihm sichtlich Faszination und Begeisterung hervor.

Dann wurde er ernst.

Hermine reichte ihm wortlos die Ladung und Arthur holte seine Lesebrille aus seiner Tasche. Er las noch einmal, rieb sein Kinn, brummte etwas resigniert.

'Ich kann dich zur Ministeriumsbibliothek begleiten, man hat mir die Schlüssel anvertraut, aber... mach dir keine großen Hoffnungen.'

Hermine hatte sich von diesem Satz noch nie einschüchtern lassen.

o o o o o O O o o o o o

Die Bibliothek war ein Ort, an dem sich Hermine sofort wohlfühlte. Tausende von verstaubten Büchern ragten bis an die Wände, verbogen die Regale. Und es gab Leitern. Ein großes Schild war an der Eingangstheke angebracht worden:

* * *

Liebe Hexen und Zauberer,

aufgrund eines häßlichen Vorfalls im vergangenen Jahr, bitten wir darum, Aufrufezauber nur in Notfällen zu benutzen und den Literaturwunsch zu spezifizieren. Vielen Dank,

Die Bibliotheksdirektion

* * *

Ja, Hermine wußte um den tragischen Tod des Zauberers Titus Taylor. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich fertiggebracht, nach einem_ Accio Steuerliteratur_ von über dreihundert Büchern erschlagen zu werden. Nicht zu vergessen, daß der Unglückliche zu dem Zeitpunkt einhundertachtzig Jahre alt war und an Altersschwäche und Magiefluktuationen gelitten hatte.

_'Accio ZGBIII Band 1 und 2. Accio ZBGIII Ausnahmeregelungen.'_ Drei Wälzer, von etwa dreitausend Seiten pro Werk, kamen auf sie zugeflogen. Als Mr Weasley sah, daß Hermine tatsächlich vorhatte, diese durchzuarbeiten, fragte er sie, ob sie vielleicht einen Kaffee haben wollte.

'Ich habe mich persönlich für die Einsetzung eines Muggel-Kaffeeautomaten eingesetzt!' sagte er stolz. _Tolle Leistung_, dachte Hermine. Wann war sie so sarkastisch geworden? Arthur strahlte so.

'Ja bitte,' sagte sie höflich und wandte sich wieder den Gesetzesbüchern zu.

Neun Stunden, und genauso viele Kaffeebecher später mußte sie Arthur recht geben.

Es war hoffnungslos.

* * *

Und? Super, ganz daneben oder irgendwo dazwischen? Ich hätte gern etwas Feedback, denn dann wird dies das erste Kapitel meiner neuen Geschichte. Macht euch mal ran, liebe Fanfictionler (Fanficer klingt irgendwie zweideutig).

Der Spruch im Summary ist von Tony Soprano und paßt, wie ich finde sehr gut in diese Geschichte.


	2. Die Unsicherheit

_**"Und ich habe mich so gefreut! sagst du vorwurfsvoll, wenn dir eine Hoffnung zerstört wurde. Du hast dich gefreut - ist das nichts?"**_

(Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach)

* * *

Zu sagen, daß Hermine Granger müde war, war als ob man ernsthaft bestätigte, das Seidenschnabel nur ein Vogel war. Die wirkliche Bedeutung des Wortes _Müdigkeit _erschließt sich einem erst dann, wenn man ein Kind hat, welches einen zu allen Nachtzeiten immer und immer wieder schreiend aus dem Schlaf reißt. Eine durchwachte Nacht in der Bibliothek war wirklich das letzte, was Hermine jetzt gebraucht hätte.

In den letzten Monaten hatte sie Bücher in den Kühlschrank gesteckt, Schlüssel in den Mülleimer, verschmutzte Windeln in ihren Nachttisch. Hatte den Telefonhörer abgenommen und für einen Moment vergessen, wer sie eigentlich war, hatte sich Haarspray unter die Achseln gesprüht, hatte im Obstladen gestanden und nach 'den gelben, sauren runden Dingern' gefragt, weil ihr das Wort für 'Zitrone' entfallen war, nur um dann festzustellen, daß sie ihr Geld zu Hause gelassen hatte. Sie hatte zu ihrer U.T.Z-Prüfung im Ministerium ihren Pullover links herum angezogen, trotzdem mit Bravour bestanden. Glücklicherweise hatte man ihr erlaubt, sich den Stoff selbst zu Hause zu erarbeiten und dann die Prüfung abzulegen.

Doch die zunehmende Erschöpfung nahm ihr die Fähigkeit, ihre Mißgeschicke lustig zu finden oder auf ihre Erfolge stolz zu sein. Hermine Granger war ein Mensch, der permanent Anforderungen an sich selbst stellte, ihre Ziele immer etwas zu hoch steckte und verbissen auf sie zuarbeitete, nur um dann immer wieder von sich selbst enttäuscht zu sein. Die Tatsache, daß sie keine perfekte Mutter war, die fröhlich summend den ganzen Tag mit Baby auf der Hüfte das Haus in Ordnung brachte, schmerzte sie sehr, denn sie wollte diese Person sein.

Perfektionismus war auch immer das Ziel ihrer Eltern gewesen. 'Ich habe eine eins geschrieben,' war der Satz, der bei ihnen höchste Begeisterung hervorrief, ihr garantiert Aufmerksamkeit erzielte.

Daß das nicht ganz richtig war, kam ihr überhaupt nicht in den Sinn.

Hermine sah an sich hinunter und mußte feststellen, daß ein übergroßer, grauer Pullover mit sauren Milchflecken auf der Schulter und verblichene Jeans wahrscheinlich nicht die passende Kleidung waren, um bei einer Sorgerechtsangelegenheit Punkte zu zielen. Auch die abgetragenen Turnschuhe machten nichts wett.

Es war schon nach sieben.

Glücklicherweise trug sie Muggelsachen, diese ließen sich zumindest verwandeln. Nach mehreren Reinigungs- und Duftzaubern verwandelte sie ihre unsägliche Aufmachung in einen Nadelstreifenanzug. Nach einigem Zögern vertiefte sie den Ausschnitt etwas, wer weiß, mit welchen Mitteln sie kämpfen mußte.

Mit festen Schritten und Selbstbewußtsein, daß sie nicht fühlte, verließ sie die Bibliothek, in der Arthur noch schlief. Sie bewegte sich auf den Fahrstuhl zu, der sie direkt in den elften Stock befördern würde. Sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, aber der Ministeriumsfahrstuhl konnte sich manchmal wirklich Zeit lassen.

Eine kleine, runzlige Hexe, deren Haar so lang war, daß sie es mit den Händen in den Fahrstuhl ziehen mußte, wenn sie nicht einen furchtbaren Tod sterben wollte, stellte sich neben sie. Sie roch unangenehm, nach saurer Kartoffelsuppe, Schimmel und anderen eher undefinierbaren Substanzen. Und sie kratzte sich unentwegt am Arm. Hermine nahm etwas Abstand, als sie die roten Punkte auf der Haut der Frau sah, die sie sofort als Koboldkrätze identifizierte. Hochansteckend. In der Hand der Hexe befand sich ein Antrag auf Frührente.

Die Luft im Fahrstuhl wurde dicker und langsam wurde Hermine übel. Ganz wichtig aussehende Männer mit platten Gesäßen und gegelten Haaren stiegen ein und aus. Der saure Geruch klebte nun auch an ihr, aber sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, das zu ändern. In dem Moment, als sie ausstieg, wurde sie zur Zauberstababgabe aufgefordert und sie bekam eine Nummer. Die Sekretärin, eine ältere Frau mit Lesebrille und wurzelverzogenem Nasenlächeln schien sehr erschüttert über die Tatsache, daß die alte Hexe, die mit ihr im Fahrstuhl war, ihren Zauberstab verkauft hatte.

'Nehmen Sie bitte im Wartezimmer platz.' Es war zehn vor acht.

Die alte Hexe kannte sich hier wohl aus und Hermine folgte ihr ins Wartezimmer. Der elfte Stock war ein trostloser Ort. Die Decken war niedrig, die Wände grau gestrichen und die Bewohner der Portraits die dort hingen, sahen aus, als wollten sie sich für Platz Eins im Wettbewerb für den ödesten Charakter in der Zaubererwelt bewerben. Die offensichtliche Heldin des Flures war Basilia Bore, die es doch tatsächlich geschafft hatte, den Zauberer zu überführen, der tausende von Muggeln mit dem sogenannten _Hexenschuß _verflucht hatte.

Hermine nahm im Wartezimmer auf dem letzten freien Stuhl platz. In dem Moment fiel ihr auf, daß sie immer noch die abgetragenen Turnschuhe trug. Von draußen hörte sie Minister Shacklebolts tiefe Stimme.

'Kommst du nachher Mittagessen, Henry?' Der Minister, in den Hermine einiges Vertrauen setzte, sprach wahrscheinlich zu Henry Hengst, ihrem Bearbeiter und Hermine horchte auf.

'Nur, wenn du deinen Ohrring trägst, Kinglsey,' flirtete Herr Hengst.

'Deal.'

Oh, bei Merlin, wieviel Pech konnte man haben? Hermine sah in ihren tiefen Ausschnitt, auf ihre schmutzigen Schuhe und wußte schon, daß sie verloren hatte. Ohne aufblicken zu müssen spürte sie, daß Snape im Türrahmen stand. Bis auf die kleinen Kinderstühle war hier kein Platz mehr, und nur die Vorstellung, daß Snape sich auf einer dieser Sitzgelegenheiten niederließ verhinderte eine Panikattacke.

Hermine zwang sich aufzublicken und ihm den finstersten Blick zuzuwerfen, zu dem sie fähig war. Snapes Gesicht war kalt und in Stein gemeißelt. Er blieb einfach dort stehen wo er war, verschränkte die Arme und fixierte irgend einen Punkt im Raum.

'Miss Granger, Mister Snape.' Die beiden Namen in einem Atemzug zu hören, lösten in Hermine Ekel aus. Sie schluckte heftig und erhob sich.

Das Büro von Henry Hengst war fast dreieckig, der Schreibtisch war es auch. Jeder der Anwesenden setzte sich an eine Ecke des Tisches. Hengst, ein blonder, breitschultriger Mann mit verschmitztem Jungengesicht lehnte sich zurück, schlürfte an seinem Tee und betrachtete beide eingehend.

'Mir ist bewußt, daß sie sich beide in einer sehr unangenehmen Situation befinden,' stellte er in den Raum. _Beide_? dachte Hermine. Es gab kein _beide_.

Der Bürokrat wühlte in seinen Unterlagen. 'Nun, die Gesetzeslage ist eindeutig. Zum Wohle des Kindes ist das Sorgerecht zu teilen, der Kindesvater darf das Kind vier Tage im Monat pflegen. Die Eingewöhnungsphase wird einen Monat dauern, wird in Anwesenheit beider Eltern stattfinden und dies jeweils mindestens zwei Stunden pro Woche im Haus des Kindesvaters.'

Hermines Zunge schien an ihrem Gaumen festgeklebt zu sein. Gerne hätte sie jetzt protestiert und den Männern gesagt, daß sie das nicht könne, daß sie niemals Fuß in das Haus von Severus Snape setzen wollte, daß seine bloße Anwesenheit sie zu den dunkelsten Gedanken zu denen sie fähig war, verleitete. Aber sie sagte gar nichts.

Hengst wandte sich an Snape.

'Es gibt die Möglichkeit, einen Antrag auf das Ruhen der elterlichen Sorge zu stellen und sich von allen elterlichen Pflichten entbinden zu lassen. Wollen Sie das tun, Mr Snape?'

'Nein.'

Hermine krallte sich an ihrer Hose fest. Snapes sonore Stimme machte seine Anwesenheit noch wirklicher für sie, verstärkte die Angst, unter der sie sowieso schon litt. Warum konnte er sich nicht für die für sie einzig erträgliche Variante entscheiden?

_Nimm dir das Schlammblut Severus_, kreischte Bellatrix in ihrem Kopf._ Und wenn sie dann nicht redet, wird sie vielleicht bei Fenrir weich_.

Hermine spürte die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht weichen. Die Welt wurde für einen Moment unwirklich, verschwommen und irgendwie weißer, bevor sie sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte. Ohne es verhindern zu können, starrte sie in das blasse, versteinerte Gesicht von Snape, in die kalten, dunklen Augen, auf die schwarzen Haare, die in ihrem Gesicht gehangen hatten. Und sie fröstelte.

Ein Vertrag wurde unter ihre Nase geschoben, sie wußte, daß sie keine Wahl hatte, also unterschrieb sie. Sie konnte ihre Hand nicht stillhalten, spürte, daß Snapes Blick auf dem kleinen schwarzen Tintenfleck war, der sich neben ihrer Unterschrift gebildet hatte. Ein imaginärer Psychiater in ihrem Kopf fragte sie nach der Bedeutung dieses Fleckes. _Was stellt er für Sie dar, Miss Granger? _

Dann erhob sie sich schnell, holte ihren Zauberstab ab und lief zum Fahrstuhl. Sie wartete eine Ewigkeit, warum es in diesem Haus keine Treppen gab, war ihr ein Rätsel. Hinter sich spürte sie Snape und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

Wenn er da war, konnte sie das Blut riechen, das sie geblutet hatte, an jenem unheilvollen Tag. Sie konnte die Tränen schmecken, die sie vergossen hatte, das Wimmern, das sich ihrer Kehle entrungen hatte hören, das verzerrte Gesicht sehen, daß ihr viel zu nah gewesen war. Es kostete sie einiges an Überwindung, nicht ihren Stab zu zücken und ihn zu verhexen, ihn zu quälen. Aber sie tat es nicht.

Glücklicherweise mußte sie nicht allein mit ihm Fahrstuhl fahren.

Es gab nur wenige Momente im Leben, in denen man derart dankbar für die Anwesenheit einer stinkenden Hexe mit Koboldkrätze war.

o o o o o O O o o o o o

Hermine trank den Tee, den Mrs Weasley ihr zubereitet hatte. Mrs Weasley kochte Tee, weil ihr nichts besseres mehr einfiel um Hermine zu helfen. Molly hatte Jack auf den Boden gesetzt, umgeben von Kissen und kleinen Spielzeugautos, die um ihn herumflogen. Er schien sich sehr wohl zu fühlen, gluckste und grinste. Hermine fielen die Augen zu.

'Du solltest dich etwas hinlegen,' hörte sie noch. Dann lief Hermine hinauf in Percys Zimmer, welches nun das Gästezimmer war und legte sich auf das Bett. Sie wachte sechzehn Stunden später auf und fühlte um einiges besser. Es war zwei Uhr morgens und das erste Mal seit Monaten hatte sie richtig geschlafen. Das machte so viel aus. Der Schlafmangel hatte ihre Ängste, ihre Zerstreutheit, ihr ständiges Frieren, ihre Antriebslosigkeit und Appetitlosigkeit noch verstärkt. Manchmal, wenn sie mehrere Tage nur Minuten am Stück geschlafen hatte, war sie fast unfähig nur einen einzigen sinnvollen Gedanken zu fassen.

Das Haus war still, doch durch den Türschlitz (der etwas schief war) konnte sie gedämpftes Licht erkennen. Leise und - wie ihr jetzt jetzt auffiel - auf verschiedenfarbigen Socken stieg sie die Treppe herunter. Die Stufen die knarrten ließ sie aus, sie kannte sie sehr gut. Viele Sommer hatte sie hier verbracht, anstatt mit ihren Eltern. Der hatte wohl bemerkt, daß sie ausgeschlafen war und machte keinerlei Bemerkungen.

Vor dem Feuer saß Molly. Sie sah gar nicht schläfrig, sondern eher nachdenklich aus. Jack lag in ihrem Arm, fest in eine Decke gewickelt und an einer Flasche nuckelnd. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen.

'Nicht einschlafen beim Trinken,' sagte Molly in einem sanften Ton, zog die Flasche aus seinem Mund und gab sie Hermine.

Die Milch war dicker, hatte einen gräulichen Ton und roch seltsam.

'Die ist mit Reisflocken angedickt. Für den Reflux. Und das...,' sie gab ihm einen Tropfen eines Trankes den Hermine nicht erkannte, 'Ist ein Refluxtrank. Basiert auf Ingwer und Kamille. Sehr wirkungsvoll, du wirst sehen.'

Mit ihrem Zauberstab hob sie das Kinderbett am Kopfende etwas an und legte Jack hinein. 'Das ist, damit die Magensäure wieder in den Magen zurückläuft. Dann gehen die Schmerzen weg.' Sie legte ihn auf den Bauch. 'Diese Lage ist für Refluxkinder schonender.' Dann klopfte Molly dem Baby rhythmisch auf den Rücken, nur für ein paar Minuten, und er war eingeschlafen. Hermine hatte bisher nur gesehen, wie er an der Flasche einnickte, dann wieder aufwachte sobald sie ihn ins Bett legte und schrie und schrie.

Sie hatte nichts von alledem gewußt. Die schlaueste Hexe ihres Alters. Pah. Selten hatte sie sich so dumm, so unzulänglich gefühlt. Von Reflux, einer recht häufigen Krankheit bei Babys, bei der die Nahrung in die Speiseröhre zurückfloß und Brennen verursachte, hatte sie überhaupt noch nichts gehört. Sie hatte sich eingebildet daß er aus Langeweile schrie, oder eben um sie absichtlich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Und die Worte der Hebamme klingelten immer noch tagtäglich in ihren Ohren_. Nervöse Mütter haben nervöse Kinder. So ist das nun einmal. _Bestürzt setzte sie sich neben das Gitterbett.

Aus dem friedlichen Gesicht schmatzte es wohlig und die Stupsnase zog sich kraus. Jack machte ein kleines Geräusch, das ihr das Herz zusammenzog und Hermine streckte ihre Hand durch das Gitter um das flaumige dunkle Haar zu berühren. Er lächelte sein 'Tu-mir-nichts' Engelslächeln. Mollys Hand legte sich auf Hermines Schulter.

'Ich mache uns Frühstück.' Sie flüsterte um Jack nicht zu wecken.

Hermine hatte schon lange keinen richtigen Hunger mehr verspürt, aber als Molly Eier und Speck briet, Tee kochte und Toast machte, konnte sie ihren Magen knurren hören. Wenige Minuten später stand ein perfektes _English Breakfast_ vor ihr.

'Keiner sagt, daß es einfach ist,' stellte Molly fest und schnitt ihr Spiegelei in kleine Stücke. 'Du glaubst ja nicht, wie es mir mit Bill ging. Ich war total überfordert und wußte nichts. Und sieh, was aus ihm geworden ist.'

Hermine nickte und biß von ihrem Toast ab.

'Mit Charlie dann, und dann gleich Percy, der war noch in den Windeln als die Zwillinge kamen, war ich nur am Wirbeln. Alles mußte gleichzeitig geschehen, niemand war zufrieden. Ständig mußte ein heulender Rotschopf gefüttert, getröstet, bepflastert, gerettet oder beschäftigt werden. Und ich habe mich so danach gesehnt, daß sie älter und selbständiger werden. Und ich war so laut und... ungeduldig.' Molly schniefte in ihre Teetasse. 'Und jetzt hätte ich die Zeit gern zurück.'

Hermine wußte nichts zu sagen und starrte ihren Teller an. Ihr Respekt vor jeder Mutter und besonders der vor ihr war in den letzten Minuten um ein Vielfaches gewachsen.

'Nimm ein Bad, Hermine. Nutze die paar Stunden. Jack schläft wie ein... ja, wie ein Baby.'

Hermine lächelte etwas, es fühlte sich ungewohnt an auf ihrem Gesicht.


	3. Die Angst

**_„Das habe ich getan," sagt mein Gedächtnis. „Das kann ich nicht getan haben," sagt mein Stolz und bleibt unerbittlich. _**

**_Endlich gibt das Gedächtnis nach._ **

**(Friedrich Nietzsche)**

* * *

'Hast du denn Literatur zu dem Thema?' fragte Hermine neugierig. Ja, sie liebte die Winkelgasse, aber sie hatte im Augenblick so gar keine Lust dort auf irgendjemanden zu treffen.

'Doch, ja,' antwortete Molly. 'Aber... Bücher können eben nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt weiterhelfen.'

Das war wohl wahr. Und zugleich einer der Gründe, warum sie so arge Probleme mit ihrem Kind hatte. Bücher konnten einem eben nicht zeigen, wie man sein Kind liebte, aber etwas brauchbares würde sie schon finden. Während sie in: „Zwischen Knuddelmuff und Knallrümpfigem Kröter – Das erste Lebensjahr" von Cara Collister (warum standen Zauberer bei der Namensgebung eigentlich unter Alliterationszwang?) blätterte, beschäftigte Molly sich mit Jack, oder Jack sich mit Molly, je nachdem, wie man es sehen wollte.

'Wie macht der Augurey?' Und sie imitierte das magische Geschöpf, dessen einzige Funktion es war, Regenwetter anzukündigen.

'Wie macht der Crup? Und sie bellte. 'Wie macht der Grindeloh? Und sie faßte ihn am Arm. Jack amüsierte sich prächtig, gluckste, strahlte.

Hermine machte sich eine geistige Notiz, ihm auch die Muggeltiere in vorgeführter Weise nahezubringen. Irgendwann.

Plötzlich saß eine große dunkle Sperbereule vor Hermine. Wie die hier hereingekommen war, war ihr ein Rätsel, niemand schien sie bemerkt zu haben und Hermine konnte kein offenes Fenster sehen. Die Eule sah bösartig aus, irgendwie falsch und arrogant. Außerdem war sie völlig lautlos in den Fuchsbau geschwebt. Basierend auf der Theorie, daß Menschen irgendwann begannen ihren Haustieren zu ähneln, deduzierte Hermine, daß dies wohl Snapes Eule sein würde.

Die Eule bewegte sich nicht, wartete geduldig bis Hermine sich zu ihr herunterbeugte und starrte sie mit ihren gelb-schwarzen Augen an. Mit, wie sie jetzt bemerkte, zitternden Händen, öffnete sie den kleinen Brief.

_Aufgrund der prekären Situation schlage ich vor, daß das erste Treffen ohne Iacobus und an einem neutralen Ort stattfindet. 21:42 GMT, Bar jeder Magie_. _Flohpulver_. _SS_

War _Bar jeder Magie_ eine Lokalität oder ein Geheimcode? Oder beides? Und warum tat er das? Vielleicht hatte er Angst, daß sie ihn so verfluchen würde, daß er am Ende nicht mehr wußte, ob er Männlein oder Weiblein war. Ja, genau das wollte sie gern tun.

Warum um Himmels Willen wollte er sie in eine Bar einladen? Hatte sie das Recht, dieses Treffen zu verweigern? Eher nicht, denn dies war wohl einer der vorgeschriebenen Termine. Wer war das Ministerium eigentlich, daß sie solche Dinge erzwingen konnten? Sie hatte im Tagespropheten gelesen, daß mal irgendein verrückter Bürokrat ein Heiratsgesetz vorgeschlagen hatte, glücklicherweise war dies jedoch abgelehnt worden.

Arthur, der gerade aus der Küche kam und sich zu ihr ans Feuer gesellte, fand Snapes Idee noch nicht einmal absurd. Er räusperte sich mehrere Male und erklärte:

'Also eigentlich ist das ein guter Vorschlag. Da könnt Ihr vielleicht schon mal das gröbste, äh, diskutieren.'

Das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein. Es war auch wirklich schwer, Arthur ernst zu nehmen, er hatte die letzten drei Stunden damit zugebracht, eine Muggel-Modelleisenbahn aufzubauen und zu bewundern. 'Sie nur Molly, man dreht einfach diesen Schlüssel und dann fährt sie wieder. Guck doch mal...'

Aber Molly hatte nur Augen für Jack und Hermine. Die Anwesenheit eines so hilfebedürftigen Menschen (und auch die von Jack) schien ihr gut zu tun, schien sie von dem Tod ihres eigenen Sohnes und des Verschwindens von Harry Potter, den sie so sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte, daß sie früher oft vergessen hatte, auch mal ein gutes Wort an ihre eigenen Kinder zu richten, abzulenken.

21:42 GMT. Wer verabredete sich eigentlich um so eine bescheuerte Zeit? Und was war die _Bar jeder Magie_ eigentlich für ein Ort? Todessereck? Zum Stolzen Reinblüter?

Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn Snape war seit seiner Gerichtsverhandlung nicht gerade willkommen bei ihnen.

Molly las den Brief, schüttelte den Kopf, las noch einmal. 'Ich glaube auch, daß du gehen solltest. Vielleicht... Vielleicht gibt es ja gute Gründe...' Sie seufzte und winkte ab. Für so etwas gab es keine guten Gründe.

'So muß man nicht rumlaufen,' stellte der Spiegel mit rauchiger Stimme fest. 'Für sowas gibt es leistungsfähige Abdeckzauber.'

Als ob sie die Absicht hatte, _gut _auszusehen für dieses Treffen. Die Aussicht, ihm gegenübertreten zu müssen, ließ sie schaudern. Doch sie sah ein, daß es so wahrscheinlich besser sein würde, denn auch sie bevorzugte einen neutralen Ort zu Snapes Haus. Und dann wäre das erste Treffen schon einmal erledigt und sie hatte eine Woche Zeit zu atmen.

Um 21:42 Uhr nahm sie eine Handvoll Flohpulver, warf es hoch und sprach 'Bar jeder Magie.' Dann fing sie erst einmal fürchterlich an zu husten. Sie hatte sich an einem Klumpen von Mollys billigem Reisehilfsmittel verschluckt. Warum kaufte Molly immer die Sonderangebote aus dem Knutladen?

'_Anapneo_,' hörte sie die tiefe Stimme von Snape sagen und hatte plötzlich das starke Bedürfnis, sich hinzusetzen. Die _Bar jeder Magie_ war ein schummriger Ort mit vielen Holztischen. Es gab Kerzenlicht und dunkelrote Teppiche. Die Wände waren mit Büchern gesäumt und an den meisten Tischen saß nur eine Person, lesend, Wein oder Tee trinkend. In einer Ecke saßen zwei seltsam gekleidete Zauberer, die sich laut zu unterhielten schienen, aber man konnte nichts hören. Offensichtlich war jeder Tisch mit einem _Imperturbatio-Zauber_ versehen worden. Und mit Schutz-und Pufferzaubern, wenn man nach dem Schild ging, welches der Bar hing. Hier konnte man sich also nicht duellieren. Nicht _obwohl_, sondern gerade _weil _sie hier keine Magie benutzen durfte, fühlte sich Hermine Snape sofort unterlegen. Er war stärker, scharfzüngiger und, davon war sie fest überzeugt, um einiges klüger als sie.

Ein junges Mädchen, welches nicht älter als fünfzehn aussah, wies ihnen einen Tisch zu und flirtete mit Snape. Hermine wurde übel. _Renn, Mädchen_, dachte sie plötzlich. _Renn um dein Leben, du hast ja keine Ahnung..._

Er bestellte Rotwein, sie Wasser. Bis auf die seichte Fahrstuhlmusik war es still, man konnte keine Stimmen hören. Es war fast, als sei sie ganz allein mit ihm und dieses Gefühl verstärkte ihre Panik noch.

Ihr Mund war plötzlich sehr trocken, aber sie trank nichts von dem Wasser. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte sie, daß dies dann ein Zeichen von Nachgeben sei, ein Akzeptieren der Gegebenheiten, eine Zustimmung zu der Tatsache, daß Snape die Rahmenbedingungen dieses Treffens diktierte. Jeder Schritt, selbst wenn es nur um das Trinken eines Schlückchen Wassers ging, mußte sorgfältig abgewägt werden. Wie in einem Schachspiel mußte sie jeden Zug genau durchdenken. Schade eigentlich, daß sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie im Schach gewonnen hatte.

Sie zwang sich, den dunklen Mann anzusehen, der dort vor ihr saß. Sein Umhang war hochgeschlossen, verbarg die Narbe an seinem Hals. Sein Gesicht war weiß und lang und schmal, die Arme waren verschränkt und er schien auf etwas zu warten.

Es war wohl das unangenehmste Schweigen, das sich je zwischen zwei Menschen ausgebreitet hatte, und Hermine war hochentschlossen, nicht diejenige zu sein, die es brach. Er war schließlich derjenige, der die Regeln machen wollte. Um nicht davonzurennen, tat sie etwas, daß ihr Onkel ihr vor vielen Jahren beigebracht hatte. Sie stellte sich selbst Fragen und versuchte diese zu beantworten. Das beruhigte sie immer_. Schwitzen Kühe mehr an den schwarzen Flecken als an den weißen? Schmilzt Schokoladeneis eher als Vanilleeis?_ Etwas besseres wollte ihr nicht einfallen. Sie nahm sich vor, ihren Onkel in nächster Zeit zu besuchen. Er war Psychiater.

'Miss Granger,' sagte Snape mit vollkommen neutraler Stimme und brach das Schweigen, welches mittlerweile zu einem dicken Block Eis geworden war und sie frösteln ließ. Sie war fast dankbar.

'Ihnen ist wohl bewußt, daß wir in gewisser Weise beide unseren Job getan haben?'

So überlegt schien er zu sein, und das waren nun die Worte, die diesen Mund verließen?

'Traumjob?' erwiderte sie gehässig. 'Gut bezahlt? Aufstiegschancen?'

Snape antwortete nicht sofort, sondern leerte stattdessen sein Glas. Das junge Mädchen kam sofort und füllte es wieder.

'Ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Wahl,' sagte er nun.

'Man hat immer eine Wahl etwas zu tun oder nicht zu tun.'

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück, legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg und sah sie berechnend an, seine schwarzen Augen funkelten. Vielleicht bereitete er sich auf ihre Tirade vor?

'Erzählen Sie mir nicht, daß Sie es nicht _genossen _haben, Snape.'

Nun lehnte er sich vor, sah für einen Moment aus als wolle er ihre Hand ergreifen. Sein Kinn zuckte, er wurde noch weißer. Welche Art von Emotion er zeigte, war für sie nicht nachzuvollziehen, es war überhaupt schwer zu sagen bei ihm. War es Betroffenheit? Nein, das war absurd.

'Natürlich nicht! Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.'

'Ah,' sagte Hermine und fühlte zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, daß Sie einen kleinen Erfolg erzielen könnte. Einen kleinen, lächerlichen Erfolg, dessen Resultat gleichzusetzen war mit dem Hochgefühl eines mißhandelten Kindes, welches sich clever schützend, dem Tritt ins Gesicht entgangen war und stattdessen „nur" in den Rücken getreten worden wurde.

'Sie wollen mir sagen, daß Ihnen nichts besseres eingefallen ist als...,' sie zwang sich weiterzusprechen und den Augenkontakt nicht abzubrechen, 'einer Frau Gewalt anzutun? Was sagt das wohl über Ihren Charakter aus?'

Nun sah sie sich doch in der Lage, ihre nunmehr lederne Zunge mit einem Schluck Wasser zu befeuchten. Mit dem Wasser schluckte sie die Tränen hinunter, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten und sie lächerlich machen wollten. Sie leerte das Glas. Die junge bezopfte Kellnerin sah es nicht für nötig, sofort zu ihr zu eilen und es wieder zu füllen. Für Hermine bestand die Frau nur aus Rücken. Erst als Snape die Hand hob, kam sie und tat es.

Snape schien nicht überrascht von ihren Äußerungen, ja nicht einmal böse zu sein. Es war ganz als ob er mit genau diesem Verhalten von ihr gerechnet hatte. Als hätte er jede Bemerkung, die sie sich überhaupt ausdenken konnte schon im voraus durchdacht. Also beschloß sie einfach ehrlich zu sein, diese Angewohnheit hatte sie zwar des öfteren, und auch über längere Zeit von ihren Freunden entfremdet, dennoch war Hermine Granger ein Mensch, der bestimmte Prinzipien über Freundschaften stellte. Meistens jedenfalls.

'Es ist mir völlig schleierhaft, wie ich es fertigbringen soll, Ihnen in den nächsten Wochen gegenüberzutreten. Sie widern mich so an.'

Ihr Gegenüber hob eine Augenbraue.

'Warum haben Sie nicht schon... Ich meine, erst jetzt, wo das Ministerium...' Als sie merkte, daß ihre Sätze unzusammenhängend wurden, preßte sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und schwieg. Er sagte irgendetwas, aber sie konnte es nicht richtig hören. Diese tiefe Stimme hatte immer schon die Fähigkeit gehabt, _in _dem Kopf des Zuhörers zu sein. Unter den gegebenen Umständen war das gar nicht willkommen.

Irgendwie gestikulierte er auch, es sah auf groteske Weise komisch aus, weil sie außer dem Rauschen in ihren Ohren nichts mehr hörte. Aber nach lachen war ihr gar nicht zumute. Verschwommen sah sie, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten und fühlte alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht weichen. Als sie spürte wie er sich ihr plötzlich näherte, zuckte sie zusammen. Der Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen war unergründlich.

Sie mußte die Augen schließen, wenn sie nicht wieder daran erinnert werden wollte, wie er etwas in ihr zerriß. Jemand zog sie hoch, sie stolperte aus der Bar und fühlte, wie die kühle Nachtluft und der englische Regen (den man anfangs kaum merkte, der einen jedoch schnell vollkommen durchnäßt hatte) sie wieder zu Verstand brachte.

Die nackte Angst befahl ihr, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen. Wortlos, und ohne den Stab überhaupt aus dem Umhang zu ziehen, entwaffnete sie ihn mit einem _Expelliarmus_. Ihr fiel nichts besseres ein und jetzt wußte sie, wie sich Harry sich manchmal gefühlt haben mußte. Ein Brandloch, so groß wie eine Hand war nun in ihrem Umhang, doch sie hatte Snapes Zauberstab. Und sie hatte ihn zu Boden gebracht.

Ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig, ihre Locken klebten an ihrem Kopf.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie sich Snape an die Wand, durch die Wand fluchen, sah, wie sie ihn schlug und trat bis er das Bewußtsein verlor, doch stattdessen funkelte sie ihn zornig an. In ihren Augen standen alle Gründe, warum er sie so sehr abstieß. Zum ersten Mal gewann sie den Anstarr-Wettbewerb und er wandte sich ab. Plötzlich krümmte er sich, umklammerte seinen linken Arm und biß die Zähne zusammen.

War es möglich, daß das Dunkle Mal noch schmerzte? Voldemort war doch tot! Die offensichtlichen Schmerzen des Mannes der dort auf dem Boden saß, beunruhigten sie mehr, als daß sie ihr Genugtuung verschafften.

'Sie werden mir jetzt meinen Zauberstab wiedergeben.' Seine Stimme erlaubte keine Widerworte, sie war dunkel und eisig. Hermine war wieder elf Jahre alt, ein Mädchen mit hohen Erwartungen an die Erwachsenenwelt und einem übertriebenen Bestreben, Erwachsenen zu gefallen und ihnen zu gehorchen. Und doch zögerte sie.

'Miss Granger,' brachte er mühsam hervor. 'Ich will mich Ihnen nicht unnötig aufdrängen, ich hätte wohl niemals auch nur nach einem Bild von dem Jungen verlangt. Aber...' und es schien ihn einige Mühe zu kosten, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen, 'Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Es geht um Harry Potter.' Sein Gesicht versteinerte sich wieder. Noch immer stand Hermine regungslos vor ihm, machte keine Anstalten ihm diese „Bitte" zu erfüllen.

'Worauf warten Sie? Darauf, daß es Ihnen leichter fällt, mir gegenüber Zugeständnisse zu machen? Dafür bleibt keine Zeit. Geben Sie ihn mir!' Und nun streckte er seine Hand aus, nichts in seiner Körpersprache deutete darauf hin, daß er an ihrem Gehorsam zweifelte.

Sie gab nach und eine Millisekunde später rappelte er sich auf, griff sie am Arm und disapparierte.

* * *

Nochmal den Disclaimer lesen, bitte, hat sich was verändert.


	4. Die Wut

**_„Und der dich behütet, schläft nicht."_**

**_(Elias)_**

* * *

Als die beiden wieder feste Form annahmen, zog Snape sofort seine Hand zurück. So schnell, als hätte sie sich während des Apparierens in heißes Öl verwandelt. Sie waren im _Verbotenen Wald_, wohl dem letzten Ort an dem sie mit ihm allein sein wollte. In Schottland regnete es nun aus Kannen. Die Schotten hatten etwa zehn verschiedene Wörter für Regenarten und sie unterhielten sich nicht aus Höflichkeit so viel über das Wetter, sondern weil das Thema wirklich interessant war.

Vor ihnen lag der See, und... dort stand eine graue, schmale Gestalt. Aufrecht und seltsam einnehmend. Das konnte doch nicht Harry sein? Normalerweise wäre sie auf ihn zugerannt, hätte ihn umarmt, ihm gesagt wie sehr er ihr fehlte. Hätte ihn gefragt, warum er sich nicht meldete, daß Ginny krank war vor Sorge. Aber etwas an ihm war anders, dieses „Etwas" hielt sie davon ab. Da war etwas hartes an seiner Haltung, seiner Ausstrahlung. Als ob man auf Aluminiumfolie beißt.

Sein Atem ging rasselnd, als hätte er Bronchitis.

'Harry!' rief sie stattdessen und erntete von ihm dasselbe knappe Kopfnicken, welches er Snape zudachte.

Dieser sah irgendwie gehetzt aus. Nun war Severus Snape nicht gerade ein Mann, von dem man guten Gewissens und klaren Kopfes behaupten konnte, er _ruhe in sich_, doch derart fahrig hatte sie ihn selten gesehen. Wieder machte sich keine Genugtuung in ihr breit.

'_Portus_,' sagte Harry leise, seinen Zauberstab auf ein Mobiltelefon gerichtet. _Ob es wohl noch funktioniert? _fragte Hermine sich zusammenhangslos. Harry bedeutete ihr und Snape, das Ding nun zu benutzen, natürlich nicht um zu telefonieren. Die drei berührten den Portschlüssel und wenige Sekunden später befanden sie sich in einem Raum. Einem kleinen Raum mit Kamin, einer Liege, einer Ledercouch, einem Regal mit einer kleinen Auswahl von Büchern und einer Ansammlung von gefüllten Phiolen.

'Legen Sie sich dort hin, Potter.' Harry gehorchte ihm sofort. Es war mehr als surreal.

Hermine fühlte sich gerade wie im falschen Film. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie des öfteren beschlichen, besonders nachdem sie ihren Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte, _(An Hermine Granger, das Zimmer mit den meisten Büchern)_ doch jetzt war es besonders gegenwärtig. Der Bruch, der in ihrem Leben stattgefunden hatte, als sie die Muggelwelt verließ, war für sie so extrem gewesen, daß sie manchmal glaubte, sie wäre mit elf Jahren fast gestorben, lag paralysiert in irgendeinem Institut in welches ihre Eltern sie gebracht hatten. Eine Einrichtung in der man seine kühnsten Phantasien ausleben durfte. Das sollte sie natürlich niemals jemandem erzählen.

Harry legte sich auf die Liege, übergab Snape den Elderstab und seinen eigenen. Er verzog das Gesicht als ob er Schmerzen hätte und seine Hand schnellte zu seiner Narbe. Hermine kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Und ja, sie fürchtete ihn. So manches mal während sie sich mit Harry auf Horkrux-Jagd befunden hatte, hatte sie die Befürchtung gehabt, daß es sich hier um eine Verbindung handelte, die stärker wurde. Aber wieso starb die Verbindung nicht ab, jetzt wo Voldemort tot war?

Hermine trat an ihn heran. Er war blaß und hohlwangig, sah ungepflegt und krank aus. Und er jagte ihr fast noch mehr Angst ein als der hakennasige Mann dort, der Phiolen ordnete und in kleine Becher schüttete, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchten. Nun wußte sie auch, wo sie war. Hogwarts, siebter Stock, Raum der Wünsche.

Harry hustete ein bellendes, tiefes Husten und fluchte gleichzeitig.

'Das ist aber ein häßlicher Husten,' wußte Hermine zu sagen.

'Ja,' pflichtete Harry ihr bei und zum ersten Mal konnte sie wieder den Humor in den leuchtend grünen Augen sehen. 'Was ist eigentlich aus dem schönen Husten geworden den ich sonst hatte?'

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und griff nach seiner Hand, setzte sich. 'Wie geht es dir, Harry?'

Harry verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse und sah aus, als könne er kaum die Augen aufhalten. 'Ich darf nicht mehr schlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einschlafe, wache ich irgendwo anders auf. Um niemandem etwas zu tun, bin ich in Lupins altem Haus geblieben, der hat, äh _hatte_, einen Keller. Voldemort will über meinen Körper verfügen und ich kann ihn nicht...' seine Stimme brach und aus ihrem Augenwinkel nahm sie wahr, wie Snape sich näherte, lautlos, wie ein Schatten.

'Trinken Sie das,' befahl er. Und genauso gehorsam wie er sich auf dieses Bett gesetzt hatte, trank Harry nun das dickflüssige, übelriechende Gebräu, welches sie als Trunk des Friedens identifizierte. Danach schüttete Snape eine ganze Phiole des _Tranks der Lebenden Toten_ in Harrys Mund. Dieser verzog den Mund, würgte ein wenig, lehnte sich zurück. Hermine hatte mittlerweile gelernt, daß die meisten Zaubertränke gar nicht bitter zu sein brauchten. Muggel fügten gewissen Pflegeartikeln Bitterstoffe zu, um kleine Kinder davon abzuhalten sie zu trinken, doch dies würde wohl nicht Snapes Motivation gewesen sein.

Harrys Augen schlossen sich. 'Sag Ginny, daß ich sie liebe, ja? Daß es mir leid tut.'

Sein Körper entspannte sich und Hermine wollte ihm die Brille abnehmen, doch im selben Augenblick schnellte die blasse Hand hoch, umklammerte die ihre. So kraftvoll, daß sie glaubte, er wolle ihr den Arm ausreißen.

'_Relashio_,' hörte sie Snape sagen und die Hand fiel wieder auf das Bett. '_Petrificus Totalus!_' Harrys Körper erstarrte.

'Severus,' sagte Harry mit Voldemorts hoher, kalter Stimme und Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem humorlosen Grinsen, dem Grinsen eines Irren. 'Und ich hatte gedacht, du hättest verstanden, daß es zwei Arten von Zauberern gibt. Diejenigen, die geboren sind um sich fortzupflanzen und diejenigen, die die Welt weiterbringen und für die die üblichen Gesetze nicht gelten. Wie dumm von mir anzunehmen, daß du vielleicht zur zweiten Sorte gehören könntest.'

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie hörten sich diese Worte an, als hätten sie auch von Dumbledore kommen können. In Bonbonpapier verpackt, natürlich.

'_Silencio_!'versuchte Snape, doch es gelang nicht. 'Ach Severus, ich dachte, du könntest das besser. Ich habe mich _so _in dir geirrt. Was ist eigentlich aus dem unsicheren, willigen Jugendlichen geworden, der so sehr bestrebt war, mir zu gefallen? Ist dieser Junge zu deinem _Irrwicht_ geworden?' Harrys Augenfarbe wechselte von grün zu rot und nun schrie Hermine auf. Sie wünschte sich jetzt ihre wohlbekannte Geistesgegenwärtigkeit zurück, doch diese hatte sich wohl in den letzten Monaten genauso hinterhältig davongeschlichen wie es ihr flacher Bauch und ihr Beckenboden getan hatten.

Snape ging zu seinem Regal zurück, holte noch mehr vom _Trank der Lebenden Toten._ Hermine wußte, daß Snape ihm schon mehr als die vorgesehene Dosis gegeben hatte und protestierte.

'Er braucht jedes Mal eine höhere Dosis. Sein Körper entwickelt eine Resistenz,' belehrte Snape sie.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. 'Schlaftränke machen alle abhängig!' wetterte sie. Snape schnaubte verächtlich. 'Das wird wohl Potters kleinstes Problem sein.'

Harry war ruhig und betrachtete mit geneigtem Kopf und einem angedeuteten Lächeln den kleinen Schlagabtausch. Snape war in einem Satz bei ihm, bog seinen Kopf nach hinten, hielt ihm die Nase zu und leerte die Phiole. Endlich entspannte sich Harrys Körper und Hermine atmete auf.

'Setzen Sie sich,' befahl Snape und Hermine blickte zur Couch. Nein. Ein Tisch und zwei Stühle tauchten aus dem Nichts auf. In recht großem Abstand. Dieser Raum schien wohl auch subtile Wünsche zu berücksichtigen.

'Die Bücher welche Sie Dumbledores Büro entwendet haben, enthielten Informationen über Horkruxe. Liege ich da richtig?'

'Ich habe sie nicht gestohlen... Ein Aufrufezauber hat genügt und Dumbledore wollte, daß wir sie haben,' verteidigte Hermine sich hastig. Was fiel ihm überhaupt ein?

Snape beugte sich etwas vor und musterte sie.

'Albus informierte mich über die Tatsache, daß ein Stück der... Seele des Dunklen Lords in Harry Potter wohnt. Ich gehe davon aus, daß es sich hier um ein Versehen handelte.' Hermine war ein wenig überrascht. Er schien nicht viel zu wissen.

'Professor Dumbledore hat Sie nicht über Voldemorts Horkruxe unterrichtet?' fragte sie, nicht ohne einen Anflug von Hochmut in ihrer Stimme.

'Das freut Sie?' fragte Snape berechnend.

Hermines Blick wanderte zu Harry. 'Jaaa...,' sagte sie gedehnt. 'Ich kann vor lauter Glück kaum aus den Augen gucken.'

'Wenn Ihnen das Leben von Potter irgendetwas bedeutet, dann schlage ich vor, mich vollständig zu informieren.'

'Diese Verbindung...,' begann Hermine zögerlich.

'...ist keine,' unterbrach Snape sie. 'Per Definition bedeutet _Verbindung_, daß zwei oder mehr Aspekte miteinander verknüpft werden und in irgendeiner Weise mit einander kommunizieren, interagieren oder reagieren. Dies ist nicht mehr der Fall, seit dem Tod des Dunklen Lords. Wäre es nur eine _Verbindung _gewesen, dann wäre sie nach dem Tod den Dunklen Lords abgebrochen und abgestorben.'

Hermine machte eine resignierte Geste. 'Wenn Sie alles wissen, brauchen Sie mich nicht fragen.'

'Ich erwarte lediglich eine präzise Wortwahl.'

Eigentlich war ihr egal, was er erwartete, doch es ging um Harry. Sie zwang sich dazu, alle ihre Emotionen aus dem Weg zu räumen, sich von sich selbst abzuspalten und ihren kühlen, analytischen Verstand zu benutzen. Das war nicht ganz einfach, doch es funktionierte. Etwas in ihr war sicher, daß Snape wirklich daran lag, daß Snape die Welt, nein, vor allem sich selbst, vor einer neuerlichen Wiedergeburt von Voldemort bewahren wollte. Allerdings bezweifelte sie, daß ihn scherte ob Harry dabei draufging oder nicht.

'Voldemort hat seine Seele gespalten und in sieben Teile zerlegt,' begann sie. 'Er hat Gegenstände oder Lebewesen verwendet, um das abgespaltene Stück Seele zu erhalten. Das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle, einen goldenen Ring, welcher von Salazar Slytherin abstammt, ein Medaillon mit Slytherins Gravurzeichen, einen Trinkpokal, welcher Helga Hufflepuff gehört hat, das Diadem von Ravenclaw, Nagini...'

'... und Potter,' unterbrach er wieder.

Hermines Unterkiefer klappte herunter. Erst jetzt wurde ihr die wahre Tragweite dessen, was hier geschah, bewußt. Horkruxe konnten nur mithilfe von Dämonsfeuer oder Basiliskengift zerstört werden. Beides wäre tödlich für Harry.

'Ich gehe davon aus, daß alle anderen Horkruxe eliminiert worden sind?' fragte Snape.

'Ja.'

'Wie?' Er lehnte sich leicht vor.

'Harry hat das Tagebuch mit dem Basiliskenzahn erstochen, nachdem er den Basilisken im Kampf besiegt hatte...' Harry war damals zwölf gewesen. Plötzlich erschien ihr das alles sehr unrecht, doch sie fuhr fort; 'Ron hat das Medaillon mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor zerschlagen. Den Trinkpokal haben Ron und ich zerstört, mit einem Basiliskenzahn aus der Kammer des Schreckens. Den Ring hat Dumbledore zerstört. Das Diadem hat Crabbe verbrannt, als er ein Dämonsfeuer entfacht hat. Und Neville hat Nagini zerstückelt.'

In dem Dämmerlicht sah Snape plötzlich recht grau aus.

'Professor Dumbledore hat doch sicherlich noch andere Möglichkeiten gefunden um Horkruxe zu zerstören?' fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

'Das hat er wohl,' antwortete Snape. Seine Stimme war so tief, dunkel, leise und bitter, daß sich ein Knoten in ihrem Magen bildete. 'Dumbledore hat mir aufgetragen, Potter davon zu unterrichten, daß er sich selbst zu opfern habe. Nur so hätte die Möglichkeit bestanden, ihn endgültig zu beseitigen. Weder Voldemort noch Potter waren dazu vorgesehen zu überleben.'

Hermines Kopf war ihr plötzlich zu schwer geworden und sie mußte ihn aufstützen.

'Professor Dumbledore hat von Ihnen verlangt, daß Sie Harry helfen sich umzubringen?'

Snape nickte.

'Und Sie haben es nicht getan?'

'Offensichtlich.'

Hermine preßte die Lippen aufeinander. Ihr Vertrauen in Dumbledore und somit in die gesamte Erwachsenenwelt schrumpfte weiter, bis auch der letzte Funken erlosch.

'Warum haben Sie nicht getan, was Dumbledore Ihnen gesagt hat?' fragte sie dennoch. 'Es lag wohl nicht an Ihrer tiefen Verbundenheit zu Harry.' Snape antwortete nicht, erhob sich, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den blassen Jungen, der dort lag und schlief.

'_Detrimentis Revelio_!'

Harrys Körper glühte in goldenem Licht. Hinter seiner Stirn war ein dunkler Fleck, von dem aus sich spinnenartig Fäden durch den ganzen Körper zogen. Snapes Wortwahl, seine Ausführungen, seine Bewegungen waren kalt und mechanisch.

'Dies hier,' und er ließ ein Gebiet rot leuchten, welches direkt neben dem dunklen Fleck lag, 'Ist der präfrontale Kortex. Von hier aus werden die exekutiven Funktionen ausgeführt. Handlungsplanung, Impulskontrolle, emotionale Regulation, motorische Steuerung, et cetara. In wenigen Wochen wird dieses Gebiet vom Dunklen Lord kontrolliert werden.'

Wie konnte er so verdammt kalt sein? Wie konnte er? Es ging hier schließlich nicht um die Zubereitung eines besonders komplizierten Tranks, es ging um Harry Potter.

Hermine starrte ungläubig auf den großen Mann, der sie in diesem Augenblick an einen gewissen weißen Androiden erinnerte.

'Könnte man die... den Horkrux operativ entfernen?' fragte sie, schon ahnend, daß es eine dämliche Frage war.

'Dummes Mädchen,' sagte Snape ruhig, 'Das Gewebe ist nicht einmal fest.'

'Ein Trank vielleicht?'

'Nein.'

'Gibt es irgendeinen Zauberspruch?'

'Den Todesfluch.'

'Was weiß ich! Sie sind doch derjenige, der so in die Dunklen Künste verliebt ist. Sie hätten sich mal _sehen _sollen im Unterricht.'

'Vorsicht,' knurrte Snape und Verachtung und eine Spur von Ironie huschten über sein langes Gesicht.

'Ich nehme an, daß Dumbledore jetzt von Ihnen verlangt, Harry zu töten? Ich könnte mir keinen Besseren vorstellen.'

'Das ist der Plan. Ja. Es sei denn, Miss Granger, Sie strengen sich an und finden einen anderen Weg. Die Literatur liegt in Ihrem Haus und Dumbledore schien genug Vertrauen in Sie gehabt zu haben, um Sie sie öffnen zu lassen.'

Hermine blieb für einen Augenblick die Luft weg.

'Wie können Sie es wagen, _mir_ die Verantwortung zu übertragen? Ich kenne mich mit den Dunklen Künsten nicht aus und ich verabscheue alles und jeden, der damit...'

Ein harter, böser Zug umspielte seine Lippen.

'Typisch _Gryffindor_.' Aus seinem Mund klang das Wort wie ein Unverzeihlicher. 'Sie wollen immer Unterschiede zwischen schwarz und weiß finden, die es in der Magie nicht gibt, wollen nur eine einzige klare Linie ziehen, weil Sie sie als _Denkhilfe _benötigen...' Er trat noch einen Schritt an sie heran. Snape hatte die Etikette des körperlichen Abstands nie verstanden.

Die Nähe, der Ton, ihr eigener Haß auf ihn wurden plötzlich zuviel. Instinktiv wollte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab in der Tasche ihres Umhangs greifen, doch bevor sie dazu kam, ihn zu verhexen, hielt er ihre Arme fest, drückte sie an die Wand hinter sich. Der Haken, an dem die Schutzhandschuhe gehangen hatten, die Snape noch immer trug, bohrte sich schmerzhaft in ihren Rücken. Schwarze Furcht raubte ihr die Luft. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er sie unter Wasser stuken.

'Laß mich los,' keuchte sie. Er starrte sie nur an, mit diesen unergründlichen, schwarzen Augen, die nicht lebten und nicht tot waren. Mit dem eisernen Griff seiner rechten Hand hielt er ihr beide Arme fest, seine linke Hand wanderte in ihren Umhang und für einen wahnsinnigen Augenblick war sie sich furchtbar sicher, daß er sich wieder an ihr vergehen würde.

'Ich werde Sie nicht _anrühren_, Granger,' entgegnete Snape und holte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche, warf ihn auf den Boden. 'Ich hatte keine Wahl. Verstehen Sie nicht?'

_Doch_, sie verstand. Sie verstand, daß Snape immer nach Möglichkeiten suchte, die Verantwortung für sein Handeln auf jemand anderem abzuladen. Er hatte sie vergewaltigt. _Bellatrix _war schuld. Er hatte Harrys Familie zu Voldemorts Angriffsziel werden lassen. Pettigrew und Black waren schuld. Er würde Harry sterben lassen... oder ihn selbst töten. Und _sie _war schuld.

Da sie sich körperlich nicht von seinem Griff befreien konnte, mußte sie es verbal tun.

'Immer sind alle anderen verantwortlich, nicht wahr, Snape? Niemals Sie. Bei allem Marionettenspielen, Dumbledore wußte doch immer, wem er was zumuten konnte. Und Sie haben immer die _Scheißjobs _bekommen. Warum wohl?'

Der Griff lockerte sich etwas, das ermutigte sie. Jede Nacht, bevor sie einschlief, stritt sie sich in ihrem Kopf mit Snape, warf ihm so vieles vor und malte sich aus, wie sie ihn brechen könnte, so wie er sie gebrochen hatte. Die Worte strömten aus ihrem Mund, wie aus einem übervollen Gartenschlauch, an dem man endlich das Ventil aufgedreht hatte.

'Sie geben an, Harry immer beschützt zu haben? Vielleicht stimmt das sogar, dennoch haben Sie nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sein Leben noch ein wenig miserabler zu machen. Sie haben sogar so getan, als ob er die Konsequenzen des Todes seiner seiner Eltern, für den _Sie_ verantwortlich sind, _genossen _hat. Haben Sie so ihre Entscheidungen vor sich selbst gerechtfertigt?' Endlich ließ er von ihr ab. Sie rieb ihr Handgelenk, auf dem sich nun rote und bläuliche Flecken abzeichneten. Er drehte sich weg.

Dann setzte sie sich wieder neben Harry, der wohl noch die nächsten Stunden schlafen würde. Snapes tiefe Stimme begann hinter ihr zu reden und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

'Bellatrix Lestrange hätte alles getan, um die Informationen über dieses Schwert aus Ihnen herauszubekommen. Alles. Und nachdem Greyback mit Ihnen fertig gewesen wäre, wären Sie wahnsinnig gewesen und Sie hätten ihnen detaillierte Beschreibungen des... meines... Patronus gegeben. Alles andere hätten sie sich selbst zusammengereimt, Lestrange und ich waren zur selben Zeit Schüler und...' Er stockte. ' Ich hatte keine Wahl,' wiederholte er dann, wohl um es sich selbst einzureden. 'Sie hätten uns beide getötet. Und ich war unter der strikten Anweisung, meine Loyalität nicht preiszugeben.'

Sie atmete immer noch schwer, so als ob sie sich gerade mit jemandem duelliert hätte.

'Gut,' sagte sie leise. 'Ich werde Harry helfen und alles tun, damit er überlebt. Mißlingt es, ist es _Ihre _Schuld. Harry hätte niemals gewollt, daß sein Körper von Voldemort bessen wird, lieber wäre er gestorben. Dann werden _Sie _den Todesfluch sprechen und ich hoffe, daß der Anblick seiner toten, grünen Augen Sie ein Leben lang verfolgen wird.' Dann wechselte sie absichtlich vom Sie zum Du, denn sie wollte ihm wehtun. 'Und es wird trotzdem deine Schuld sein und dein Sohn wird irgendwann lernen, daß sein Vater nur ein mordender, vergewaltigender Todesser war.'

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen um ihn anzusehen.

Dort stand nun ein Snape, der so aussah, als ob er vor wenigen Minuten ganz elendig zugrunde gegangen war.


	5. Die Ohnmacht

_„**Sei nicht überrascht, wenn ein Riß im Eis unter deinen Füßen aufbricht."**_

**(Pink Floyd)**

Hermine stürzte zur Tür, nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab vom Boden aufgelesen hatte. Snape war offensichtlich eingefroren, er schien nicht einmal zu atmen, also nutzte sie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm und floh. Es war totenstill im Schloß, nach Mitternacht und es würde keine Möglichkeit für sie geben, unbemerkt aus Hogwarts zu schleichen. Das Schloß kam ihr plötzlich kleiner, weniger beeindruckend und seltsam fremd vor. Nicht mehr so bezaubernd wie früher.

_Früher._

Vor Dumbledores - McGonagalls - Büro hielt sie inne. Das Flohnetzwerk war hier immer offen, für Notfälle. Allerdings konnte man das Schloß nur verlassen, nicht hineingelangen, aber Hermine wollte ja auch nur eines. Raus.

'Dumbledore,' versuchte sie, doch der Wasserspeier schüttelte den Kopf.

'Zitronendrops? Schokoladenkuchen? Eiscreme?'

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und seine Lippen bewegten sich lautlos. 'Kalt,' konnte Hermine ausmachen.

Okay. Dies war McGonagalls Büro. Und diese war Schottin. Wahrscheinlich mußte sie in diese Richtung raten. Die Wasserspeier wußten wer sie war, Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, daß sie ihr helfen würden. Also fuhr sie fort.

'Haggis?'

'Kalt.'

'Neeps n tatties? Mince and tatties?'

'Aber etwas Schottisches?'

'Wärmer.'

'Süßwaren?'

'Heiß.'

Sie seufzte. ‚Haferkekse, Essigchips, saure Pflaumen… Jujubes?'

Der Wasserspeier schüttelte den Kopf.

'Diese orangen klebrigen Dinger, die einem die Plomben aus den Zähnen ziehen?' sprach die Zahnarzttochter.

'Ganz heiß!'

_Ja, wie heißen die noch._ Sie überlegte eine Weile.

'Irn Bru Riegel!'

Der Wasserspeier öffnete und sie rannte die Wendeltreppe hinauf.

Glücklicherweise stand neben dem Kamin Flohpulver. Sie nahm eine Handvoll und rief:

'Fuchsbau!'

Eine Sekunde später stolperte sie in das Wohnzimmer der Weasleys. Ginny, Arthur und Molly saßen dort und blätterten in einem Fotoalbum. Molly lächelte entrückt, als ob sie in der Vergangenheit wäre und bedeutete Hermine sich zu setzen.

'Jack schläft schon seit sieben. Ich schaue alle Stunde nach ihm, weil ich es gar nicht glauben wollte.'

Hermines nickte und sah auf das aufgeschlagene Bild.

'Das ist das erste Bild von den beiden,' schniefte Molly. 'Da waren wir noch im Krankenhaus.'

Zwei identisch gekleidete Neugeborene, winzig und noch mit geschlossenen Augen lagen zusammen im gleichen Bettchen.

Einer der beiden ließ seine Ärmchen unkoordiniert durch die Gegend wedeln. Dann umschlangen die Finger etwas im Mund des anderen und zogen es heraus.

'Das ist Fred, der George da den Nuckel klaut,' sagte Ginny.

Aus dem Hintergrund kam Percy angelaufen, mit gewichtiger Miene brachte er eine Tube Wundschutzcreme. Ginnys Finger strichen über das Foto und Hermine bemerkte, daß ihre Fingernägel bis auf die Kuppen und weit darüber hinaus abgebissen waren. Hermine fiel einer der Gründe für Ginnys Nervosität ein.

'Ich habe Harry getroffen,' sagte sie unvermittelt. Sie adressierte Ginny mehr als alle anderen.

'Und?' fragte sie und biß schon wieder an ihren Nägeln. Molly zog ihr unwirsch die Hand aus dem Mund. 'Geht es ihm gut? Warum meldet er sich nicht?'

'Ich soll dir ausrichten, daß er dich liebt und daß es ihm leid tut,' wich Hermine aus. Molly seufzte. 'Er denkt immer zuerst an andere. Wie geht es ihm?'

Hermine, ehrlich wie sie normalerweise war, informierte die Weasleys über Harrys Zustand, warum er sich versteckte. So schonend wie möglich. Ginny stand plötzlich auf und wollte ihre Jacke anziehen.

'Ich will ihn sehen,' sagte sie bestimmt, in demselben bestimmten Ton, den ihre Mutter anschlug, wenn sie ihren Kindern unmissverständlich klarmachte, daß sie jetzt ihre Schmutzwäsche herunterbringen sollten.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Lockenkopf. Sie brauchte die Hilfe der Weasleys. Außerdem war Harry unauffindbar, wenn er das so wollte.

'Snape hat mir gesagt, daß die Bücher, die ich mir von Dumbledore ausgeliehen habe, von Nutzen sein könnten und er hat… äh… gebeten, daß wir recherchieren.'

Nun meldete Arthur sich zu Wort. 'Severus hat dich – uns – um Hilfe gebeten?'

Hermine nickte. Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck verriet, daß dies wohl kein gutes Zeichen sei. Snape arbeitete normalerweise allein und bat nur in Ausnahmefällen um Assistenz.

'Das letzte Mal, als er um meine Hilfe gebeten hat, hat er geblutet wie ein Mondkalb und konnte sich kaum bewegen,' meinte er nachdenklich.

'Arthur!' rief Molly entrüstet und schenkte Ginny ein wäßriges, entschuldigendes Lächeln.

'Ihr müsst mich nicht schonen. Ich bin erwachsen,' sagte Ginny leise. Und biß wieder an ihren Nägeln.

Die vier setzten sich an den Küchentisch, Molly machte Tee und bereitete eine Flasche für Jack vor.

'Wenn du ihn nachts fütterst, während er noch schläft, dann schläft er morgens etwas länger.'

Etwas länger bedeutete so gegen sechs.

'Ich wollte sowieso gerade hoch und die Bücher holen,' sagte Hermine und nahm Molly die Flasche ab. 'Du hast ihn um sieben hingelegt… Wird er dann nicht noch früher aufstehen?'

Molly lächelte mild. 'Je später man sie hinlegt, desto früher wachen sie auf. Versteh mal einer die Logik.' Hermine nickte und schüttelte die Flasche ein wenig. Ja, das war eines ihrer Probleme. Babys waren nicht logisch, nicht nachvollziehbar. Es gab keine Anleitungen, keine Rezepte, wie bei Tränken oder Zaubersprüchen.

'Nicht so doll schütteln,' meinte Molly hastig, als sie sah, daß sich kleine Blasen in der Flüssigkeit bildeten. 'Dann schluckt er zu viel Luft.' Hermine schluckte derweil ihren Stolz herunter, bedankte sich und stieg die Treppen hoch. Sie öffnete die Tür zum Gästezimmer. Das Flurlicht fiel auf das kleine, schlafende Gesicht. Er lag auf dem Bauch, den Kopf zur Tür gedreht und schlief. Langsam, ohne ihn wecken zu wollen, hob sie ihn aus dem Gitterbett, nahm ihn in den Arm und steckte ihm die Flasche in den Mund. Er fing sofort an zu saugen. Mit geschlossenen Augen, im Halbdunkel, sah er einfach wie ein hilfloses Baby aus.

Das war er auch.

Nein, sie wollte nicht Snapes Fehler machen, und ein Kind hassen, weil es wie sein Vater aussah. Sie mußte jedoch zugeben, daß sie ihn besser verstand. In dieser Hinsicht jedenfalls. Jack schmatzte wohlig und bald war die Flasche leer. Dann legte Hermine ihn an ihre Schulter, klopfte seinen Rücken, bis sich ein kleiner Schwall Milch auf ihrer Schulter ergoß. Sie strich über das flaumige, schwarze Haar, roch an seinem Kopf und legte ihn auf das große Bett. Dann legte sie sich neben ihn, nur für einen Augenblick, ermahnte sie sich selbst, und betrachtete Jacks Profil. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie das zum ersten Mal tat. Die kleine Stupsnase zog sich kraus und er machte ein Geräusch, das ihr das Herz zusammenzog.

Wenig später hörte sie Mollys Stimme neben ihrem Ohr.

‚Wo sind die Bücher?' fragte sie leise.

'In meiner Tasche,' sagte Hermine und wollte sich aufrichten. 'Da drüben in der Ecke.'

Molly fand sie und kniete sich dann für einen Augenblick neben Jack und Hermine.

'Bleib liegen,' flüsterte sie. 'Du wirst dich heute sowieso auf nichts mehr konzentrieren können.' Hermine nickte und schloß die Augen wieder. Als sie schon fast wieder eingeschlafen war, spürte sie, wie Molly eine Decke über sie und Jack legte und ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn gab. Für einen Augenblick stellte sie sich vor, daß es ihre Mutter war, die da so sanft war. Sie hoffte, daß die Tränen, die hinter ihren Augen brannten erst über ihre Wangen laufen würden, wenn Molly schon wieder aus dem Zimmer war.

'Schlaft schön,' sagte die siebenfache Mutter und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

Jack weckte sie ein paar Stunden später, indem er an ihrer Nase zog und wohl den Plan hatte, sie in seinen Mund zu stecken. Als Hermine die Augen aufschlug, blickte sie in schwarze Augen und ein einnehmendes, spitzbübisches Lächeln. An seiner rechten Wange – und nur an seiner Rechten - bildete sich ein Grübchen, welches Hermine noch nie zuvor bemerkt hatte.

'Guten Morgen,' sagte sie und setzte sich im Bett auf. Es immer noch ungewohnt, mit ihm zu sprechen (man muß schon mit Neugeborenen sprechen und niemand weiß, wie viel sie eigentlich verstehen, sprach Molly in Hermines Kopf). Gut. Die Augen versetzten ihr einen kleinen Stich, doch sie lächelte zurück. Schnell stand sie auf, nahm ihn auf den Arm und ging die Treppe hinunter. Dort saßen immer noch Molly, Arthur und Ginny und diskutierten heftig.

Sie setzte Jack in seinen Hochstuhl und holte selbstgemachten Birnenbrei (damit das Kind nicht verstopft) aus dem Kühlschrank und wärmte ihn in heißem Wasser auf (Zaubersprüche sind nicht steril). Molly reichte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee und nahm ihr Jack ab.

'Was habt ihr gefunden?' fragte Hermine und rieb sich die Augen. Ihr Blick fiel auf das aufgeschlagene Buch, in welchem Ginny blätterte. _Occulti Rituali_, von Sidonius Swart.

'Eigentlich nur eine einzige Methode,' sagte Ginny und versuchte, die kleinen Bildchen, die die exakten Zauberstabbewegungen zu entziffern.

'Man kann nicht alle erkennen,' sagte sie zornig. 'Hier hat einer seinen Schokofrosch drauf erschlagen. Also, wenn das nicht Schokolade ist, dann…' Sie rümpfte die Nase und reichte Hermine das Buch.

'Exorzismus?' fragte diese ungläubig. Arthur, Molly und Ginny nickten und sahen in diesem Augenblick sehr wie Magier aus. 'Nichts anderes trifft auch nur im entferntesten zu,' erklärte Arthur. 'Und der Zauberspruch, den Severus bei Harry verwendet hat, kommt hier auch vor. _Detrimentis Revelio_.'

Etwas überzeugter las Hermine die Definition. Es war Latein, neben griechisch die Sprache der Zaubersprüche. Molly hatte einen Übersetzungszauber verwendet, doch das Ergebnis war gebrochenes Englisch.

Exorzismus magische Austreibung Dämonen. Zauberstab exakt ansetzen. Einwirkungsfläche Protego Barrikade, Minimal Defekt Regulierung und Exzenterhub formtreu [...]

Die nächsten Seiten waren noch unlesbarer. Hermine hatte sich glücklicherweise vor ein paar Jahren das Buch: _Das große Zaubererlatinum. Grundlage für Verständnis und Entwicklung von Zaubersprüchen_ zu Gemüte geführt. Wahrscheinlich würde das reichen, um den Text selbst zu übersetzen. Sie trank ihren Kaffee, holte neues Pergament und eine Feder und begann. Zwischendurch wollte sie die Zauberstabbewegungen aufzeichnen, doch dies war unmöglich, da die Seite zu beschädigt war. Ginny, Arthur und Molly blätterten weiterhin in den anderen Büchern, aber sie fanden nichts.

'Hör dir das an,' sagte Arthur, der den _Heiler Für Fortgeschrittene_ durchforstete. 'Exzision des malignen Glioms…' Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. 'Geht nicht, Arthur. Das Gewebe ist nicht fest genug,' sagte sie resigniert. 'Man kann es nicht herausschneiden.'

Arthur nickte und blätterte weiter, Hermine wandte sich wieder ihren Übersetzungen zu.

o o o o o O O o o o o o

Drei Tage vergingen, gefüllt mit Recherchen, Übersetzungen und nassen Bäuerchen. Jack war so gutgelaunt wie nie zuvor, ihm gefiel es hier. Der regelmäßige Tagesablauf tat ihm gut (jeder Tag muß dem anderen ähneln, wußte Molly, daraus ziehen die Kleinen ihre Sicherheit) Man konnte noch lange nicht von einer gesunden Mutter-Kind-Beziehung sprechen, doch zumindest war Hermine nun fähig, ihn anzusehen ohne jedes Mal in eine Erinnerung geworfen zu werden, die sie am liebsten aus ihrem Gehirn gelöscht hätte.

Drei Tage, bevor die Sperbereule wieder einen Brief brachte.

_Vom Ministerium vorgeschlagener Termin: 19.06. 14:22 Uhr. Flohregistrierung wird in fünf Blöcken geeult, das Flohfenster wird von 14:21– 14:23 Uhr geöffnet. SS_

Die Eule mußte tatsächlich fünfmal fliegen, jedes Mal mit einem neuen Block aus Zahlen und Buchstaben. Snape war wohl sehr auf Sicherheit bedacht. Jedes Mal verlangte die Eule nach einer schriftlichen Bestätigung von Hermine, daß sie die Zahlen auch tatsächlich bekommen hatte und daß der Brief bei der Ankunft noch versiegelt gewesen war. Hermine fing an zu zittern und etwas in ihr sagte ihr, nicht zu gehen. Hierzubleiben und alles zu ignorieren. Doch sie mußte diese innere Stimme ignorieren, sie hatte keine Wahl. Obwohl sie in den letzten Tagen (unfreiwillig) viel über Snape nachgedacht hatte, sperrte sich alles in ihr gegen ihn. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal dazu bringen, sich für die Dinge, die sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, schlecht zu fühlen.

Ja, Snape hatte wahrscheinlich keine andere Wahl gehabt, das würde sie wohl akzeptieren müssen. Und ja, er hatte an der Seite des Lichts gekämpft, und ja, er versuchte mit allen Mitteln, Harry Potter zu retten. Und dennoch... Ihr Kopf sagte ihr wohl, daß Snapes Handlungen notwendig, erforderlich, vielleicht sogar logisch gewesen waren, doch sie konnte den zornigen und trotzdem lüsternen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannen. Es war vielleicht die Tatsache, daß er körperlich überhaupt dazu in der Lage gewesen war zu tun, was er getan hatte, die sie so rasend machte. Und zweifellos war es ihre unwillkürliche Reaktion auf seine Anwesenheit, die dazu beitrug, daß sie ihn so sehr verabscheute. Um kurz nach zwei packte sie die Bücher und das Pergament, in ihrem Gesicht der Ausdruck von jemandem, der gerade zu lebenslänglicher Haft verurteilt worden war, nahm Jack auf den Arm und stieg in den Kamin. Eigentlich war es jetzt Zeit für sein Nachmittagsschläfchen, doch das mußte jetzt wohl ausfallen.

'Hermine Jane Granger. Q1279 – 445WG – 93B28 – 424DK – N6H44L. 22 Haringey Road, London.'

Sie war sehr darauf bedacht, keinen Fehler zu machen, denn sie wußte, daß man bei kleinen Fehlern in ganz zwielichtigen Pubs herauskommen konnte. Wahrscheinlich wäre ihr dies jedoch lieber gewesen, als das angestrebte Reiseziel.


	6. Das Unverständnis

**_"Zu Tode gefürchtet ist auch gestorben."_**

(Volksmund)

**

* * *

**

Snape stand direkt vor ihr. Nachdem sie in sein spärlich beleuchtetes Wohnzimmer gestolpert war, sicherte er den Kamin wieder und trat einen Schritt zurück, als sei er ihr zu nah gewesen.

Das Mobiliar war schlicht und dunkel, die Wände waren bis an die Decke mit Büchern gefüllt. Vor dem Feuer standen schwarze Ledersessel und eine Couch. Die Wände waren in Terracotta und es roch noch nach frischer Farbe. Es sah fast wie bei ihr aus. Weder Schlangen noch Schrumpfköpfe dekorierten das kleine Haus.

Hermine schloß für einen Augenblick die Augen. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, heute sachlich zu bleiben, keine Angst zu haben und sich einfach nur vorzustellen, daß sie vor ihrem Professor stand. Nichts außergewöhnliches war geschehen. Es ging um Harrys Leben und sie wollte ihm so sehr helfen, aber das würde nur funktionieren, wenn sie einen Teil ihres Selbst ausschaltete.

Jack bemerkte die neue Umgebung, die Abwesenheit von Molly, die Anwesenheit des fremden, dunklen Mannes und Hermines Nervosität. Außerdem war er müde. Also tat er, was er am besten konnte und schrie. Aus vollem Hals. Sein keiner Körper versteifte sich, bog sich nach hinten und Hermine ließ ihn fast fallen. Jacks Augen waren auf Snape gerichtet, anklagend, als sei seine Misere Snapes Schuld. War es ja auch irgendwie.

Snape bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen, er hatte einen seltsam lehrerhaften Ausdruck im Gesicht, als ob er beobachtete, wie ein unterdurchschnittlich begabter Schüler einen Zaubertrank vermasselte, jedoch nicht eingriff um in irgend einer Weise zu helfen.

Sie ließ sich in einem bequemen Ledersessel nieder, alles war besser als Jack fallen zu lassen. Der beruhigte sich überhaupt nicht, und irgendwie war alles sehr peinlich. Hermine war schon immer lärmempfindlich gewesen, vielleicht lag das daran, daß sie als Einzelkind aufgewachsen war und es in ihrem Haus immer ruhig gewesen war. Also transfigurierte sie den Sessel neben ihr, in den Snape sich wahrscheinlich gesetzt hätte, in eine Wiege, legte ihn (etwas grob und ohne sich dessen bewußt zu sein in einiger Entfernung von sich selbst) hinein und sprach einen Schaukelzauber.

Snapes Miene verriet, daß er von ihren Fähigkeiten als Mutter etwa genau soviel hielt wie von Nevilles Talent in Zaubertränken. Wahrscheinlich stand es ihr im Gesicht geschrieben wie sehr sie das Schreien nervte und wie erleichtert sie war, als er endlich eingeschlafen war. Immer noch stand der ehemalige Tränkemeister an den Türrahmen gelehnt, mit verschränkten Armen.

In keinster Weise ließ er sich anmerken, daß es eine höchst unangenehme Situation war. Seine dunklen Augen klebten an dem nun schlafenden Jack, nachdenklich und unergründlich.

'Wie geht es Harry?' fragte sie leise.

'Er wird mich kontaktieren, sobald er meine... Assistenz benötigt.' Für einen kurzen Augenblick, schneller verschwunden als man es wirklich registrieren konnte, huschte etwas Bitteres über das blasse Gesicht, als ob er soeben einen seiner Tränke gekostet hätte. Dann wandte er sich Hermine zu.

'Ich gehe davon aus, daß Sie gründlich recherchiert haben?'

Hermine nickte. Natürlich. 'Eigentlich trifft nur ein einziges Kapitel zu. Das über den Exorzismus.'

Snape schien genau das erwartet zu haben.

'Sie kennen das Buch _Occulti Rituali_?' fragte sie.

'Der größte Teil ist mir verborgen,' gab Snape zu und legte vorsichtig ein Stück Kohle in das Feuer.

'Professor Dumbledore wird schon seine Gründe gehabt haben,' erwiderte Hermine schnippisch.

'Zweifellos.'

Warum griff Snape sie nicht an? Sein Verhalten schien ihr plötzlich sehr uncharakteristisch. Zivil. Vielleicht war das seine neue Methode? Sie wußte jedenfalls nicht mehr zu sagen.

Hermine vergewisserte sich noch einmal, daß Jack schlief und stand dann auf und ging zu Snapes Küchentisch. Sie mochte nicht auf einem seiner bequemen Sessel sitzen und holte ihre Bücher aus der Tasche. Sie entfaltete das Pergament mit ihren Übersetzungen und den kleinen Zeichnungen. Snape stand hinter ihr sah ihr über die Schulter. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und zitterte leicht. Sie mochte nicht, wenn jemand hinter ihr stand, schon gar nicht Snape. Er bemerkte es wohl und setzte sich.

'Haben Sie alle erkennbaren Graphiken eingezeichnet, Miss Granger?' fragte er und zog das Pergament zu sich.

'Ja. Laß das Gesieze. Es ist einfach nur _peinlich_.'

Er antwortete nicht sondern zeichnete stattdessen die fehlenden Zauberstabbewegungen ein.

'Woher weißt du...'

'Es würde ansonsten keinen Sinn ergeben,' unterbrach er sie harsch. Hermine hatte, so sehr sie es versucht hatte, noch nie die Entwicklung von Zaubersprüchen verstanden. Sie wußte, daß Snape schon im Teenageralter Zaubersprüche erfunden hatte, wie war ihr ein Rätsel. Vielleicht fehlte ihr einfach die Kreativität.

Nachdem Snape alle Aufzeichnungen studiert und korrigiert hatte, stand er auf und schaltete den Wasserkocher an. Auf der Arbeitsplatte stand ein nicht angerührtes Sandwich, das sich an den vier Ecken hochbog. _Er hat wohl auch seinen Appetit verloren_, dachte sie mit grimmigem Vergnügen. Vergessen waren die guten Vorsätze.

'Tee?' fragte er, während er Tassen aus dem Schrank holte. Sie antwortete mit einem unentschiedenen Achselzucken. Eigentlich wollte sie jetzt gern gehen, doch die zwei Stunden waren noch nicht vorbei.

'Wie sind sie gestorben?' fragte Hermine plötzlich heiser. Snape hielt inne und wandte sich ihr zu.

'Das willst du nicht wissen,' antwortete er schwer.

'Doch, das will ich.'

Schweigend bereitete er zwei Tassen zu und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber.

'Wie sind sie überhaupt gefunden worden? Sie waren in Australien... ohne Erinnerungen.'

Es waren die Muggelautoritäten, die die beiden aufgespürt hatten. Man hatte sie wegen Steuerhinterziehung und Betrugs gesucht, denn natürlich hatten die beiden keine Steuererklärung gemacht. Außerdem hatte ihr Mutter ihre alte Kreditkarte benutzt und mit ihrem neuen Namen unterschrieben. Man hatte ihnen natürlich nicht geglaubt, daß sie sich der Tatsache, daß sie Granger hießen und noch im vorherigen Jahr als Zahnärzte in Großbritannien praktiziert hatten, nicht bewußt waren, daß sie sich nicht erinnern konnten. Sie wurden nach England geflogen und das Ministerium hatte schnell Wind bekommen, denn die Grangers wurden auch von Voldemort gesucht. Wenig später waren sie in Gefangenschaft der Todesser. An diesem Punkt hielt Snape inne. Versuchte er, sie zu schonen? Unmöglich.

'Und?' fragte sie ungeduldig.

'Sie wußten zuviel über Potter. Es waren die Grangers, die dem... Voldemort letztendlich die Bestätigung gaben, daß Potter sich selbst opfern würde, um seine Freunde zu beschützen.'

Um nicht zu heulen, rieb sie sich die Stirn, biß sich auf die Zunge.

'Wie sind sie gestorben?'

Snape lehnte sich zurück.

'Den Grangers war wohl klar, daß sie Folter oder Legilimentik nicht durchhalten können ohne weitere Informationen preiszugeben, die andere belasten würden. Sie haben sich erhängt. Voldemort hat mit Selbstmord nicht gerechnet, die Idee ist ihm immer fremd gewesen.'

Hermine war plötzlich übel. Sie sah sich nach einer Tür um, die vielleicht zu einem Badezimmer führen würde.

'Flur. Erste Tür links.' Sie nickte und stand auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Snape sich Jacks Wiege näherte und sich daneben setzte. Sie schloß die Tür hinter sich, machte den Wasserhahn an und spritzte eiskaltes Wasser in ihr Gesicht. Dann ließ sie sich auf einem kleinen Stuhl neben der Toilette nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Wie dumm war sie gewesen, sich einzubilden, daß sie an alles gedacht hatte? Dann wurde sie wütend. Der _Orden _hätte ihre Eltern beschützen sollen, nicht sie. Aber die Grangers waren wohl nicht wichtig genug gewesen.

Sie stürmte wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Am Feuer saß Snape und starrte fasziniert auf den sich räkelnden Jack.

'Wie kann man tatenlos dabeistehen, wenn Menschen gefoltert und getötet werden?' fragte sie provozierend. Snape seufzte und wandte seinen Blick nicht von Jack ab.

'Man kann, wenn man ein Leben lang daran gewöhnt ist, Befehle auszuführen. Die Okklumentik erweist auch als sehr hilfreich. Außerdem durfte ich unter keinen Umständen meine Loyalität preisgeben.'

'Trotzdem. Wie herzlos muß man sein um...' Jack begann zu wimmern und Snape hob seine Hand und bedeutete ihr zu schweigen. Jack mochte ihren Ton nicht.

'Ich will nicht, daß Jack so wird wie du,' sagte sie leise.

'Dann hör auf ihm die Schuld zu geben.'

Hermine wollte jetzt gern wütend sein, doch es ging nicht. Es war kein Vorwurf, sondern eine Bitte gewesen.

'Es tut mir leid. Was verlangst du? Soll ich auf Knien um Vergebung bitten?' Er schien plötzlich aufgewühlt und fuhr sich durch das Haar. Jack wimmerte wieder, also sprach er leiser. 'Bei Merlin, darin habe ich genug Übung.'

Sie fühlte sich seltsam überrumpelt und wußte nicht mehr, wohin mit ihrem Zorn. Sie sah auf die Uhr über dem Kamin. Die zwei Stunden waren vorüber. Jack streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus und Hermine hob ihn hoch. Er war gutgelaunt und ausgeschlafen und fühlte sich nun sicher genug um von ihrem Arm aus seinen Vater zu betrachten. Snape entsicherte seinen Kamin, gab ihr Flohpulver und sie verschwand.

o o o o o O O o o o o o

Zwei Tage später fand Jack, daß halb sechs die perfekte Zeit sei, um den Tag zu beginnen. Hermine quälte sich aus dem Bett, machte das Licht an, trug ihn die Treppe herunter und wickelte ihn, bereitete ihm eine Flasche vor und setzte ihn in seinen Stuhl. Er hatte gestern gelernt, allein zu trinken und Hermine nutzte die Zeit, um einen Kaffee zu trinken. Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Buch, dessen Titel sie sofort stutzen ließ.

_Gedanken eines Todessers._

Der Autor hatte seine Identität nicht preisgegeben. Hermine schlug es auf.

* * *

Du wirst geboren. Irgendwie paßt das gerade nicht, irgendwie störst Du. Ja, aus Deiner Mutter hätte wohl was werden können, gäbe es Dich nicht. Aus dem Vater ist etwas geworden, wenn Du auch nicht sicher bist, was. Immer ist er fort um sich zwielichtigen Geschäften zu widmen.

Schon in der Grundschule weißt Du, daß Du anders bist als die anderen, und sie wissen es auch. Du gehörst nicht dazu, und das lassen sie dich spüren. Und dann... Hogwarts. Groß und beängstigend. Du bist unsicher und schlaksig und sagst dem Hut, daß Du Dir eigentlich am liebsten Freunde wünschst.

Also schickt er Dich nach Slytherin. Stolz sind sie, die Slytherins. Obwohl, oder weil sie von den anderen verachtet werden, weißt Du nicht. Und zum ersten Mal in Deinem Leben denkst Du, daß Du dazugehörst und Du tust was sie Dir sagen. Und dann... im zarten Teenageralter, Du weißt nicht, wo Du hinwillst und die Zeit nach der Schule macht Dir Angst... dann kommt er. Er ist genauso alt wie Du, doch zu erkennst ihn trotzdem als Deinen Boß an. Er bietet Dir an, zu ihnen zu gehören, er sagt er braucht Dich. Du bist noch niemals gebraucht worden, nie zuvor hatte jemand in irgend einer Weise Verwendung für Dich. Ja, Du bist dabei. Seine Worte hallen in Deinem Kopf wider, er sitzt dort und hört Dir zu.

Er scheint Deine Gedanken lesen zu können und sagt immer das, was Du hören möchtest, hören mußt. Du bist so unglaublich fasziniert von ihm, Du willst ihm gefallen und Du schließt Dich ihm an. Später dann, als Du die Schule beendet hast, bist Du vollkommen in seinem Bann. Alles würdest Du für ihn tun, und er nennt Dich 'Mein Sohn'. Wann hat Dich das letzte Mal jemand so genannt? Und er läßt Dich glauben, daß Du und Deine Kumpanen etwas besseres sind. Euer Blutstatus, Eure Kampfbereitschaft, Euer Zusammenhalt. Du bist mehr wert als andere, schon immer hast Du sowas hören wollen. Wer würde es nicht glauben wollen?

Du buhlst um seine Aufmerksamkeit, genau wie die anderen neben Dir.

Du wärst nicht Todesser geworden, wenn er nur grausam gewesen wäre, nein. Er gibt Dir, was Du nie hattest, und er weiß, was Du nie hattest, weil er in Deinem Kopf herumstöbert. Du wirst abhängig von seinem Lob. Und Du weißt, daß Du seine Bestrafungen verdienst, es hätte ja nicht geschehen müssen, hättest Du dies oder jenes nicht vergessen. Ja, es macht alles Sinn.

Egal ob man es mag oder nicht, aber Du, Deine Identität orientiert sich immer an der Außenwelt und Deine ist sehr begrenzt. Schritt für Schritt entledigst Du Dich Deiner Menschlichkeit, er weiß genau wie weit er bei Dir gehen darf, was er Dir zumuten kann. Und Du gehorchst ihm und Du glaubst ihm. Ja, Du bist mehr wert als die Muggel, Muggel sind keine richtigen Menschen, ihnen fehlt das, was einen erst zum vollwertigen Wesen werden läßt. Die Magie.

Jeder Auftrag bringt Dich ein bißchen um, doch Du merkst es nicht. Die Masken, Die Umhänge, die Rituale. Du bist stolz auf Dein Dunkles Mal. Und es gibt klare Regeln und Hierarchien, das imponiert Dir. Deine Hemmschwellen werden systematisch heruntergesetzt, auch das merkst Du nicht.

Kleine Kinder sind sie alle, die Todesser. Kinder, die zuhause nicht genug Liebe und Anerkennung bekommen haben. Lächerlich und so wahr. Sie tun alles um zu gefallen, rutschen auf den Knien und betteln und begehen Verbrechen um ein 'gut gemacht' zu hören zu bekommen.

Frösche würden springen, wenn man sie plötzlich in siedend heißes Wasser werfen würde. Heizt man das Wasser jedoch langsam auf, dann bleibt der Frosch, solange bis er gekocht und tot ist. Du bist nicht anders, Du weißt es nur nicht.

Menschen sind wie Früchte, manche haben eine harte Schale aber darunter verbirgt sich wunderbares, saftiges Fleisch. Das Todesserdasein läßt die Schale immer härter und immer dicker werden, lässt das Innere verdorren und verbittern. Du bist im Laufe der Jahre zu einer Frucht geworden, die jeder normale Mensch empört wieder dem Händler vor die Füße werfen würde.

Sie werden Dich finden, die Auroren. Und sie werden Dich küssen, die Dementoren. Und es wird das erste Mal sein, daß jemand Dich freiwillig küßt.

* * *

Hermine klappte das Buch zu und sah Jack an. Sie wollte kein Verständnis für Todesser haben.


	7. Die Anstrengung

**_„Es gibt einen alten Wahn, der heißt Gut und Böse."_**

**_(Friedrich Nietzsche)_**

**

* * *

**

_zwei Wochen später..._

Freigesprochen haben sie Dich, die Narren. Du warst nicht unter dem Imperiusfluch, aber was für eine Rolle spielt das denn? Es war schon etwas ähnliches, aber nichts, was das Ministerium verstehen könnte. Sie würden nicht verstehen, wie er Dich in Deinem sprödesten Moment gebrochen hat, wie süchtig er alle gemacht hat nach seiner Anerkennung. Wie seine Stimme in Deinem Kopf hallt. Wie er mit der Präzision eines Neurochirurgen Deine wunden Punkte herausfindet und dann sein Skalpell ansetzt... Du warst so froh, als er gefallen war, heimlich hast Du dem Baby, welches es vollbracht hat, gratuliert, hatte es doch mehr Mut als Deine ganze Meute.

Dann wird Dein Sohn geboren. Immer läuft er hinter Dir her und Du fürchtest den Tag, an dem Du sein „warum" nicht mehr beantworten kannst. Oder willst. Dann stirbt Dir Deine Frau unter den Händen weg und Dein Sohn spricht nicht mehr mit Dir. Er kommt nach Hogwarts und auch er wird ein Slytherin. Merlin, Du hast Angst um ihn.

Heute ist er zurückgekommen. Irrer als jemals zuvor und Du, Du hattest nicht den Mut, _nicht_ zu kommen als Dein Dunkles Mal gebrannt hat. Da ist er wieder, der grünäugige Held, mutig und naiv. Er sieht wie ein Kind aus. Du weißt, jetzt gibt es kein Entkommen mehr. Du weißt, wie das Mal funktioniert, er würde Dich überall finden, binnen weniger Stunden. Du hast keine Wahl. _Es gibt immer eine Wahl, _sagt Dein Gewissen, sagt Dein Sohn, aber er versteht nichts. Du willst ihn keiner Gefahr aussetzen. Du stimmst nun zu, den Jungen zu jagen und dem Dunklen Lord zu helfen, ihn zu töten. Der grünäugige Junge, der genauso alt ist wie Dein Sohn.

Dann kommst Du nach Askaban. Überrumpelt haben sie Dich, der grünäugige Junge und seine Freunde. Du hättest einen von ihnen töten können, doch Du hast es nicht getan. Du kannst Dich kaum erinnern an Askaban. Du willst es auch nicht. Er befreit Dich und Deine Kumpanen und Du... ja Du bist dankbar. Alles ist besser als dieses Loch, in dem man die wahren Abgründe der menschlichen Seele sieht und spürt und riecht. Du willst nicht sterben, Du ja noch nicht gelebt. Du hilfst ihm, und er weiß, daß Du es nicht mehr aus echter Loyalität tust. Alle haben Angst, keiner will derjenige sein, der die tägliche Strafe zu spüren bekommt. Es gibt nur noch wenige, die wirklich bei der Sache sind und der Dunkle Lord weiß das, doch es stört ihn nicht, solange Ihr tut was er sagt.

* * *

Mit einem leisen Seufzen klappte Hermine das Buch zu und sah auf den schlafenden Jack. Sie war im Gästezimmer und hatte sich während seines Nickerchens zurückgezogen und das Buch wieder aufgeschlagen. _Wer ist der Autor?_ fragte ihre Gryffindorsche Neugier immer wieder. Es mußte jemand sein, der genausoalt wie Voldemort war. Also Snape und Malfoy schieden schon mal aus. Es konnte nur Avery, Dolohov, Mulciber, Nott, Rookwood oder Rosier sein. Rabastan Lestrange schied aus, seine Frau war definitiv nicht tot. Er war es schon. Genau wie Rookwood. Mulciber... nein, Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß der Mann überhaupt schreiben konnte. Nott vielleicht. Hatte Theodore Nott nicht Thestrale gesehen? Und warum machten die Aufzeichnungen so verdammt viel Sinn?

Sie nachzuvollziehen und zu verstehen war im grunde eine Beleidigung der Würde, aller Ideale, des „gesunden" Menschenverstands, des Gesetzes und wer weiß wovon noch. Hermine Granger war eigentlich jemand, der Regeln achtete, ja sie mochte. Aber waren nicht ihre Hemmschwellen im Krieg drastisch heruntergesetzt wurden? Hatte Harry nicht Unverzeihliche gesprochen? Trotzdem, es war etwas anderes.

In zwei Stunden würde Snape kommen und Jack abholen. Der hatte mittlerweile gelernt, sich rollend fortzubewegen. Die Weasleys manövrierten sein Spielzeug immer wieder außerhalb seiner Reichweite, weil sie seine Art, es sich zu holen so amüsant fanden. Das Grübchen zeigte sich immer häufiger und Hermine lachte zurück, manchmal war es sogar echt.

Heute würde Snape Jack das erste Mal über das Wochenende behalten.

Die beiden letzten Treffen mit Snape waren fast schweigend vonstatten gegangen. Keiner der beiden hatte das Bedürfnis, mit dem anderen mehr zu kommunizieren als unbedingt nötig war, jeder Dialog der über das allernötigste hinausging, artete in häßliche Streitereien aus.

Und Hermine war gut im Streiten.

Sie mußte wohl oder übel akzeptieren, daß er seine Sache als Vater gut machte, auch wenn sie das seltsam pikierte. Die tiefe Stimme, die starken Arme, hatten einen ungemein beruhigenden Einfluß auf Jacks quirliges, unruhiges Wesen. Hermine hätte sich ihren ehemaligen Tränkemeister niemals als fürsorglichen Vater vorstellen können, aber das bedeutete nicht viel.

Sie hätte ihn sich auch nicht beim Toilettengang vorstellen können. Nicht, daß sie gewollt hätte, aber alles menschliche schien irgendwie _out of character_ zu sein bei Snape. Sie hatte ihn - und andere Professoren, bis auf Hagrid vielleicht – auf seine Funktionalität als Lehrkörper reduziert und wirklich niemals einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, daß er ein Mann war. Auch aus diesem Grund hatte die Vergewaltigung sie so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen oft und viel über diesen Tag nachgedacht und mußte zugeben, daß es wirklich keinen anderen Weg gegeben hatte.

Bellatrix war außer sich gewesen vor Panik und Wut. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, daß das goldene Trio in ihr Verlies in Gringotts eingebrochen war und das Schwert und möglicherweise den Horkrux gestohlen hatte. Die Aussicht, Voldemorts Zorn zum Opfer zu fallen, schlimmer noch, seine Anerkennung missen zu müssen, hatte Bellatrix Lestrange zu allen Mitteln greifen lassen.

_Oh Gott_, schoß es Hermine durch den Kopf während sie Jack betrachtete, _er wird irgendwann fragen, ob er ein Wunschkind war._ Es gab kein Kind in der Zaubererwelt, welches weniger erwünscht gewesen war. Als sie sich sicher war, daß sie schwanger war, war sie schon weit über den dritten Monat hinaus und eine Abtreibung war unmöglich. In der Zeit davor hatte sie das Ausbleiben ihrer Regel auf Streß und Nahrungsmangel zurückgeführt. Die Beziehung zwischen seinen Eltern würde Jack belasten, vielleicht sogar permanent schädigen.

Sie schauderte, als sie sich die psychischen Wracks vorstellte, die sie früher aus der Praxis ihres Onkels hatte kommen sehen. Wieder nahm sie sich vor, ihn aufzusuchen. Denn die körperliche Abscheu vor dem Vater ihres Kindes, die Panik, die Flashbacks, ließen sich nicht einfach wegdenken. Sie brauchte Hilfe.

Als Jack aufwachte, hob sie ihn aus seinem Bettchen und trug ihn in die Wohnküche. Dort saßen Snape und Arthur, vor ihnen lagen die Aufzeichnungen. Eigentlich konnten beide Männer die Litanei im Schlaf aufsagen.

Molly machte mit eisiger Miene Tee. Als Hermine und Jack kamen, wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck etwas sanfter. Hermine nickte zur Begrüßung von Arthur und Snape nur vage in deren Richtung.

'Ich muß los,' sagte Arthur und stand auf.

'Ich will dein Testament, bevor du dich auf dieses Teil setzt,' fauchte Molly Arthur an. 'Ein Motorrad! Stell dir das vor Hermine. Sag ihm doch bitte, wie gefährlich diese Dinger sind!'

Hermine klappte ihren Mund auf und zu und wußte nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte.

'Als ob wir nicht schon genug Opfer haben bringen müssen! Zu allem Überfluß mußt du dich auch noch in zusätzliche Gefahr bringen,' keifte Molly weiter und die Tasse in ihrer Hand zersprang.

'Meinst du das pistazienfarbene Gefährt im Garten?' erkundigte sich Snape und die Spur eines boshaften Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen.

'Ja,' sagte Arthur freudig. 'Kennst du dich mit Motorrädern aus, Severus?'

'Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Aber ich kenne mich gut genug aus, um sagen zu können, daß es sich eher um einen _Motorroller _handelt.'

Molly schnaubte verächtlich und goß viel zu viel Milch in Hermines Tee.

Hermine sah aus dem Fenster und mußte sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, fast als sei sie wieder die Alte. 'Ich kannte jemanden, der genau so ein Teil fuhr,' sagte sie und wischte Jack etwas Spucke vom Mund.

'War seins auch... _rennfahrergrün_?' fragte Arthur interessiert.

'_Ihres _war auch Pistazie. Sie hat es glaube ich ihrer Mutter gegeben, die hatte Diabetes.'

Arthur runzelte die Stirn.

'Zum Einkaufen ist es sehr praktisch!' sagte Hermine besänftigend. Molly kicherte boshaft.

'So gefährlich ist es nicht, Molly,' sagte Hermine. 'Ich meine, sie fahren nicht sehr schnell.'

Arthur schien etwas beleidigt zu sein.

Plötzlich versteifte sich Snapes Körper, er umfaßte seinen linken Arm.

'Potter wartet im Verbotenen Wald,' informierte er alle angestrengt. 'Ich schlage vor, Ihr sucht Eure Bücher zusammen und folgt mir.'

Hermine sah, wie Snapes Blick an Jack hing, ein leises Bedauern zeigte sich auf dem fahlen Gesicht. War es möglich, daß er sich auf das Wochenende mit Jack gefreut hatte? _Konnte_ Snape sich freuen?

Molly nahm Hermine den Jungen ab, der sogleich fröhlich die Arme ausstreckte.

'Ist es… ich meine, sicher, wenn Harry im Raum der Wünsche ist?' fragte Molly leise. 'Er kann nicht raus und zu einer Gefahr werden?' Sie starrte auf Jacks Fingernägel, die gekürzt werden mußten.

'Potter hat dafür gesorgt, daß er keinerlei Zugang zum Schloß hat. Er kann den Raum der Wünsche nicht verlassen. Er hat dafür gesorgt, daß er niemandem Schaden zufügen kann,' sagte Snape.

Molly schluchzte laut auf. Jack zog in einem unbeaufsichtigten Moment an ihrem Haar, steckte es sich in den Mund und verschluckte sich.

'Paß auf ihn auf!' herrschte Severus sie an.

'Natürlich,' sagte sie ruhig. Dann hielt sie ihn Snape vor das Gesicht. Die langen, schmalen Finger mit den permanent verfärbten Fingerspitzen umschlangen den Kinderkopf und Snape gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Die Geste war so privat, so _intim_, daß Hermine instinktiv wegsah. Molly hielt auch ihr Jack vor das Gesicht und Hermine küßte ihn auf die Wange. Ihr war sehr unwohl.

o o o o o O O o o o o o

Der Raum der Wünsche war um einiges größer als beim letzten mal und es roch überwältigend nach Weihrauch. Außerdem waren hunderte von Kerzen angezündet worden. Als sie ankamen, war so still, man hätte einen Flubberwurm niesen hören können. Harry saß auf einer weißen Liege, mitten im Raum mit langem, ungepflegtem Haar und gequältem Gesichtsausdruck. Er war wach und sah gefaßt und tapfer aus. Ginny stand bei ihm, hielt seine Hand. Hermine war damit beschäftigt, die Aufzeichnungen wie mit einem Diaprojektor an die Wand zu werfen, falls sich noch einmal jemand versichern wollte.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß so viele kommen würden. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney und Madam Pomfrey standen in der Ecke und begannen sich leise zu unterhalten. Hermine konnte sehen, daß Minerva gar nicht mochte, was Trelawney zu sagen hatte. Wer konnte es ihr verübeln. Wahrscheinlich sagte die eulenäugige Alkoholikerin gerade Harrys Tod voraus. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, George und Ron standen in der anderen Ecke und gossen goldene Flüssigkeit in kleine Becher. Hermine identifizierte den Trank als _Felix Felicis_, dem flüssigen Glück. 'Du strengst dich besser an,' flüsterte Ron zu Harry. 'Das Zeug hat ein Vermögen gekostet.'

Luna und Neville kamen herein, beide sahen unendlich besorgt aus, und gesellten sich zu Hermine. '_Schön dich zu sehen_ paßt wohl nicht,' sagte Luna traurig zu Hermine und nickte Harry zu, der ihnen bedeutete, körperlichen Abstand zu wahren.

Flitwick raunte Snape etwas zu, der daraufhin zu Harry ging und ihm den Kopf scherte. Dann zog Harry sich bis auf die Unterhose aus und legte sich auf die Liege. Magieeinwirkung war noch kraftvoller, wenn sie nicht durch Haare oder Kleidung vermindert wurde.

Er sah gespenstisch aus, wie er da lag, kahlgeschoren und weiß und ohne Brille. George teilte den Trank aus, und prostete Hermine zu. Harry hustete rasselnd und Snape gab ihm einen Schlaftrunk, der zehn Trolle in das Reich der Träume geschickt hätte.

Harry nahm dankbar an und schenkte Snape einen seltsamen, bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Fast tröstend. Dann schlief er ein.

Es ging los. Die Zauberer versammelten sich in einem Kreis um Harry, alle hatten die Litanei auswendig gelernt, immer wieder wiederholt. Snape hob den Zauberstab wie ein Dirigent und rotes Licht begann rhythmisch zu pulsieren.

_'Non ultra audeas, serpens callidissime...'_

Keiner machte auch nur den geringsten Fehler. Dank des roten Lichts sprachen alle die Litanei im gleichen Tempo, bewegten die Zauberstäbe absolut synchron. Eisblaues Licht strömte aus den Zauberstäben, auf Harrys schmalen Körper und ließ ihn erzittern.

_'Ergo, serpens maledicte et omnis legio diabolica.'_

Sein ganzer Körper begann nun zu leuchten, wurde fast durchsichtig. Mann konnte die schwarzen Flecken sehen, die hinter seiner Stirn ihr Unwesen trieben.

_'…adversus mundi rectores tenebrarum harum, contra spiritualia nequitiae, in caelestibus.'_

Harrys Narbe brach auf und obwohl er schlief, verzerrte sein Gesicht sich zu einer Grimasse des Schmerzes. Pomfrey, die nicht an der Ausübung des Bannspruchs teilnahm, maß magisch seine Vitalparameter; Herzfrequenz, Blutdruck und Sauerstoffsättigung. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

_'Fugite, fugite partes adversae.'_

'Nochmal!' befahl Flitwick piepsend und doch autoritär und die letzte Zeile wurde wiederholt.

Und Harry schrie. Hoch und laut und angsteinflößend. Sein Körper leuchtete immer noch, die Narbe blutete, die schwarzen Flecken bewegten sich, doch sie hielten es nicht für nötig, aus der Narbe zu treten.

'Aufhören!' riefen Pomfrey und Snape gleichzeitig, als die Vitalwerte sahen. Der Blutdruck war gefährlich gesunken, die Herzfrequenz war zu unregelmäßig. Auf jedermanns Stirn hatten sich Schweißperlen gebildet, es war plötzlich heiß.

'_Detrimentis Revelio!_' rief Flitwick. Die Flecken und die spinnenartigen Fäden waren unverändert, wenn nicht in den letzten Wochen sogar noch gewachsen.

'Er muß geweckt werden,' sagte Pomfrey und lief zum Tränkeregal.

'Können wir es nicht noch einmal versuchen?' fragte Ron verzweifelt.

'Ist neben Fred Weasley noch ein Platz frei oder würde das extra kosten?' herrschte Snape ihn an.

'Gibt es einen alternativen Plan?' Diesmal war es Luna, die es wagte.

'Denken Sie sich etwas aus, Lovegood. Sie sind doch so gut darin.' Snapes Stimme war eisig.

'Beruhigungstrank, Severus?' fragte Pomfrey vorsichtig. Der schien sie nicht zu hören.

'Raus hier. Allesamt!' befahl der ehemalige Tränkemeister. Die Versammlung löste sich. Sie wußten, sie konnten nichts tun und die Stimmung von Mißerfolg, Niedergeschlagenheit und Angst war unerträglich.

Bevor sie sich dessen bewußt wurde, stand Hermine mit Ginny und Snape allein neben Harry.

'Worauf wartet Ihr, verschwindet!'

Ginny wollte protestieren.

'Miss Weasley, Sie wissen nicht, inwieweit Potters Handeln schon von Voldemort beinflußt ist wenn er aufwacht. Sie setzen sich unnötig einem Risiko aus, welches Potter nicht willig ist, einzugehen.'

Hermine verstand zu gut. Harry wußte, daß Snape für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich war und sich in dessen Schuld fühlte. Harry würde sich wohl niemals verzeihen, wenn er jemanden töten würde, während er besessen war. Es sei denn, dieser Jemand war Severus Snape.

Dieser tigerte unruhig im Raum der Wünsche herum, sein Körper war steif und angespannt.

Bevor sich die Tür hinter Ginny und Hermine schloß, hörten sie einen dumpfen Schlag, als ob jemand gegen eine Wand getreten war.

**

* * *

**

Das lateinische sind Ausschnitte aus einem Bannspruch, der aus dem katholischen Ritual für den Exorzismus stammt.

Reviews sind immer willkommen und werden beantwortet :)


	8. Die Verwirrung

**„Ihr naht euch wieder, schwankende Gestalten."**

(Johann Wolfgang von Goethe)

Irgendwann hatte Hermine zugeben müssen, daß sie es nicht länger hinausschieben konnte. Ihre finanziellen Ressourcen neigten sich dem Ende zu und auf keinen Fall wollte sie den Weasleys zur Last fallen. Selbstverständlich würde denen das nichts ausmachen, Molly war immer großzügig gewesen, hatte immer für alle gekocht, alle eingeladen und sich niemals etwas bezahlen lassen. Genau diese Großzügigkeit jedoch, war auch ein Grund für die ständige Geldnot in dieser Familie.

Sie hatte keine Wahl und mußte das Haus ihrer Eltern verkaufen. Am besten gestern. Auf keinen Fall hätten die Grangers gewollt, daß alles (materielle) wofür sie gearbeitet hatten, verfiel. Daß ihre Tochter sich mittellos von einer noch mittelloseren Familie durchbringen ließ. Die letzten Wochen hatte sie damit verbracht, sich mit der Bank und Maklern, mit Ämtern, die Sterbeurkunden ausstellten oder auch nicht, mit Nachlaßgerichten und Anwälten, die viel zu viel verlangten, herumzuschlagen. Am liebsten hätte sie einfach ihren Zauberstab erhoben und die Beamten mit einem Imperiusfluch bedacht. Alles wurde komplizierter. Ohne Tote gab es keinen Totenschein, ohne Totenschein keine Sterbeurkunde und ohne Sterbeurkunde keinen Erbschein, ohne Erbschein gab es gar nichts.

Da sie die Muggelwelt als Kind mehr oder weniger verlassen hatte und sie sich mit den Hürden, die die erwachsenen Muggel tagtäglich zu bewältigen hatten eher wenig beschäftigte, dauerte es seine Zeit, bis Hermine wirklich verstanden hatte, was sie tun mußte. Das war ihr auch lieb, denn der Kampf um Erhaltung von Personenstandsurkunden war ihr allemal lieber als sich mit dem zu beschäftigen was wirklich wichtig war. Jack, Harry und die schwerstmehrfachgeschädigte Beziehung zum Vater ihres Sohnes.

Allerdings fiel es ihr nach Jahren in denen sie ständig in Lebensgefahr schwebte, nach Todesangst und Vergewaltigung, Trauer und Schwangerschaft, Geburt und Depression ziemlich schwer, Muggel ernstzunehmen, die so taten, als sei dieses oder jenes Dokument mit sehr langem Namen wichtig zum Überleben. Außerdem war sie es nicht gewohnt, daß man sie nicht kannte. Sie machte wohl nicht den besten Eindruck, trotzdem gelang es ihr irgendwann, das Haus auf ihren Namen umschreiben zu lassen.

Sie wußte nicht einmal, wo die Körper… _Leichen_, dachte sie schaudernd ihrer Eltern waren. Auch konnte sie sich nicht dazu bringen sie zu suchen, sie zu sehen. Solange Hermine sie nicht _gesehen_ hatte, so lange gab es auch noch einen kleinen Schimmer Hoffnung, daß die beiden gar nicht tot waren.

Gestern war ihr gesagt worden, daß sie das Haus komplett räumen mußte, renovieren und dann könnte es sofort verkauft werden.

Und hier stand sie nun, noch nicht bereit einzutreten. Langsam holte sie den Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche, hörte ein letztes Mal dieses vertraute Geräusch. Sie würde eintreten und niemand würde da sein. Jack wand sich in ihrem Arm und sie war dankbar, daß er sie ablenkte. Er wollte auf den Boden und seine neueste Fähigkeit, das Krabbeln, perfektionieren. Das klappte nämlich bis dato nur rückwärts und das frustrierte ihn mächtig. Etwas schneller und wieder geistig anwesend drehte sie den Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben sah sie ein Spinnennetz direkt im Türrahmen und ließ Jack fast fallen.

‚_Tergeo_,' flüsterte sie und beobachtete benommen, wie es verschwand. Die Tür knarrte, als sei sie lange nicht geöffnet worden. War sie auch nicht. Drinnen war es stickig. Trotzdem roch es noch nach ihren Eltern, nach Kindheit, nach Vergangenheit.

Nach mehreren _Ratzeputz_-Zaubern traute sie sich dann, Jack auf den Boden zu setzen. Das Haus kam ihr kleiner vor als früher, eigentlich war das jedes Mal so, wenn sie nach längerer Zeit zu besuch kam. Hermine wollte nichts, absolut nichts von dem Eigentum ihrer Eltern verkümmern lassen oder wegwerfen, also schrumpfte sie die Habseligkeiten und steckte sie in einen Koffer. Mit jeder unbenutzten Serviette, jeder ungetrunkenen Flasche Wein, und besonders jedem ungelesenen Buch, welches in ihrem Koffer landete, wurde sie wütender und trauriger. Jack saß nur verwundert vor dem Kamin und beobachtete sie. Er liebte es, die Magie zu beobachten.

Ihre Haare standen zerzaust und verschwitzt ab, ihre Wangen waren feuerrot als sie Farbtöpfe öffnete und Farbroller dazu verzauberte, von selbst zu streichen. Sie sah etwas verrückt aus. Ihr Atem ging schwer und all ihre Anstrengung war darauf konzentriert, nicht sofort einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu erleiden. Nur noch ein Zimmer übrig, das Schlafzimmer. Sie trat ein und setzte Jack auf den Boden, als sie plötzlich fühlte, wie ihr Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand flog. Sie wirbelte herum. Hinter ihr stand Lucius Malfoy und sein Zauberstab war auf Jack gerichtet. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, ohne ein Wort hervorzubringen, als ob ihr Ausdruck des Widerspruchs irgendeine Wirkung haben würde. Die Zeit schien sehr langsam zu vergehen.

'Was… was tun Sie?' stammelte sie und stellte sich zwischen Lucius und Jack, so daß sie direkt in der Schußlinie war. Dies schien Lucius zu befriedigen.

'Vielleicht, Miss Granger, hätten Sie die Fähigkeiten von Sybill Trelawney ernster nehmen sollen.'

_Verrückt_. Lucius Malfoy hatte den Verstand verloren, es gab keine bessere Erklärung. Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück, schützte Jack noch mehr. Ihr Blick klebte an ihrem Zauberstab, der auf dem Boden lag, ihre Konzentration war darauf gerichtet, diesen stablos in ihre Richtung zu bewegen. Malfoy lachte wild, seine grauen Augen blitzten. Es war ein hysterisches Lachen und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

'Es gab eine Prophezeiung,' begann Malfoy in einem Ton, den man eher für Kleinkinder verwendete, wenn man ihnen erklärte warum man Bleiche nicht trinken sollte, 'welche, _sehr_ zu meinem Bedauern, um dieses Kind handelt.' Er zeigte auf Jack und es war zu vermuten, daß dieser Irre gar nichts bedauerte. 'Leider habe ich keine Wahl…' Hermine schüttelte wieder den Kopf, ihr fiel nichts ein, absolut nichts.

'Bitte,' brachte sie hervor. 'Nicht Jack, bitte. Er ist so klein und… Die Prophezeiungen werden nur dann wahr, wenn man nach ihnen handelt.'

'Würdest du für ihn sterben, Schlammblut?'

Ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen tat sie, was fast jede Mutter auf dieser Welt tun würde. Sie bejahte.

Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab direkt auf ihr Herz und bevor sie ein Wort sagen konnte, sprach er den Todesfluch. Die Worte kamen sehr langsam und gewählt aus seinem Mund, als ob es nichts besonderes sei. Das letzte was sie sah, war ein nervöses Zucken in Malfoys Wange, dann war alles schwarz.

o o o o o O O o o o o o

'Ein Reh, Nott! Stell dir das vor. Ein Reh!'

Hermine lag mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett ihrer Mutter und versuchte, sich nicht zu bewegen. Die Todesser Malfoy und Nott saßen wohl auf den Stühlen direkt neben ihr und unterhielten sich. Wußten die beiden Männer überhaupt, daß sie noch lebte? Sicher waren sie intelligent genug, um einen Puls zu fühlen oder festzustellen, ob jemand noch atmete. Sie konnte Jack kauen hören. Wollten sie ihn vergiften? Warum lebte sie noch? Das spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Wichtig war, _daß_ sie lebte und daß sie die beiden Männer irgendwie überraschen mußte um sie zu überwältigen.

'Mhm,' brummte Nott, doch er schien nicht sehr interessiert an Malfoys Ausführungen.

'Ich muß zugeben, ich habe an Severus' Loyalität selten gezweifelt' fuhr der blonde Mann fort, 'Aber ein _REH_ hätte ich doch nicht erwartet! Ich frage mich, was der Dunkle Lord wohl dazu gesagt hätte.'

Malfoy zischte und in einer Perfektion Imitation von Lord Voldemort, sagte er: 'Severus, Severus. Ein Reh-Patronus ist wohl das Äquivalent der Ausschneidung des männlichen Gliedes. Du überraschst mich wieder...'

'Hör bloß auf,' hörte Hermine Nott sagen. Seine Stimme klang belegt und er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen. 'Wenn der Dunkle Lord wiederkommt, sind wir alle tot,'

Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen schien er Jack auf dem Schoß zu haben. Hermine traute sich immer noch nicht die Augen zu öffnen und war dankbar dafür, daß die beiden abgelenkt schienen.

'Dein Buch würde ihm wohl auch nicht gefallen,' warf Malfoy ein.

'Nein,' stimmte Nott zu. 'Meinst du, es hat funktioniert?'

'Ihre Atmung ist zu flach,' sagte Malfoy. Es lag fast Besorgnis in seiner Stimme, auch ein wenig Angst schwang mit.

Hermine atmete absichtlich noch flacher und unregelmäßiger, hoffte darauf, daß Malfoy oder Nott, denen es aus irgend einem Grund wichtig zu sein schien, daß sie noch lebte, einen Diagnosezauber sprechen würde. Für diesen mußte man ziemlich nah treten, nah genug, um ihr eine Sekunde zu geben und einen von den beiden zu überraschen.

Nun spürte sie Malfoys Atem direkt über sich. Ein blondes Haar kitzelte ihre Wange. Eine heftige und plötzliche Welle von Angst überschwemmte sie. Was hatte er vor? Er öffnete ihr ein Auge, dann das andere. Ob er aus dieser Maßnahme irgendetwas erkennen konnte, wußte sie nicht. Aber sie hatte genau gesehen wo sein Zauberstab war.

Sie schnellte hoch, warf ihren Kopf und ihren ganzen Oberkörper gegen Malfoys Gesicht, brach ihm mit ihrer Stirn die Nase. Die Briten nannten dieses Manöver _Glasgow Kiss. _ Gleichzeitig riß sie ihm den Zauberstab aus der rechten Hand. Malfoy schrie auf, ging zu Boden.

Hermine wußte, daß der andere Todesser, Theodore Nott, der Autor des Buches, welches sie nun wochenlang beschäftigt hatte, zumindest _zögern_ würde, sie oder Jack zu töten. Bei Malfoy war sie sich nicht so sicher. Der blonde Todesser saß auf dem Boden, funkelte sie eisig an. Irgendwie sah er auch enttäuscht aus, wie es seine Art war. Als sei sie ein sehr dummes Mädchen, welches wieder einmal alles falsch gemacht hatte. Als sie früher mit ihm zu tun hatte, hatte er sie oder ihre Freunde auf genau dieselbe Art behandelt. Doch, sie wußte ja, daß er immer im Unrecht gewesen war, und dennoch war da immer ein kleines Tröpfchen Horror gewesen, daß Hermine Granger doch wahrlich einem _Erwachsenen_, noch dazu einer recht ranghohen _Autoritätsperson_ so sehr mißfallen konnte. Aufgrund ihrer Abstammung und der Auswahl ihrer Freunde. Selbstverständlich wußte sie, ganz rational gesehen, daß das Unsinn war. Lucius Malfoy war, genau wie seine elenden Kumpane davon besessen, dem irren Schlangenmann zu gefallen. Warum, war Hermine bis vor kurzem ein vollkommenes Rätsel gewesen.

Malfoys Blut tropfte von seiner Nase auf seinen Umhang und Hermine war seltsam fasziniert von dem Anblick. Sie wandte sich Nott zu, der Jack auf seinem Schoß hielt. Nott sah alt aus, das Haar war grau und dünn, sein Gesicht war es auch.

'Lassen Sie sofort den Zauberstab fallen!' befahl Hermine. Sie mochte den panischen, unkontrollierten Ton ihrer Stimme überhaupt nicht. Nott folgte ihren Anweisungen. Langsam und nachdenklich. Von dem Mann mit dem schütteren Haar schien überhaupt keine Gefahr auszugehen und dies verwirrte sie, ärgerte sie auch. Sein relativ kurzer, hellbrauner Stab fiel mit einem viel zu lauten Geräusch auf den Parkettboden.

'Und jetzt geben Sie mir meinen Sohn!'

Theodore Nott senior nickte, hob Jack hoch und setzte ihn auf das Bett auf dem Hermine lag. Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück und Hermine nahm das Baby auf ihren Schoß. Der kleine Kopf, die schwarzbraunen Locken, der Geruch und das einseitige Grübchen schienen auf einmal viel mehr wert zu sein, ein essentieller Bestandteil ihres Lebens, den sie niemals wieder missen wollte oder konnte. Er drehte sich zu ihr, schenkte ihr sein eroberndes Lächeln und fiel dann auf die Seite, da er nicht sehr stabil sitzen konnte wenn er müde war. Sie fing ihn mit schnellem Reflex auf uns setzte ihn mit einem Arm auf ihren Schoß, mit dem anderen hielt sie Malfoys Zauberstab auf die beiden Todesser gerichtet. Ihr war zu schummrig, um schon aufzustehen, sie fürchtete, einfach umzukippen und dann wieder in deren Gewalt zu sein. Jack rieb seinen Hinterkopf gegen ihren Bauch. Das tat er immer kurz bevor er einschlief.

'Ich verlange eine Erklärung,' sagte sie gezwungen ruhig. 'Sofort.'

'Wir können mit so vielen Dingen dienen, Mädchen, aber damit nicht,' näselte Malfoy arrogant und säuberte seine Nase.

'Halt die Klappe, Malfoy,' raunzte Nott ungeduldig und hob beschwichtigend die Arme.

'Ein _Episkey_ wäre jetzt angebracht, Miss Granger,' verlangte Malfoy. 'Ich gehe davon aus, daß Sie die einfachen Heilungszauber beherrschen? Dumbledore oder irgendwer im Orden hat Sie doch sicher in Medizauberei unterwiesen bevor er Euch alle in die Wildnis geschickt hat?'

'_Accio_ Zauberstäbe!' Notts und ihr eigener Stab flog in ihre Hand.

'Warum hat der Todesfluch mich nicht getötet? Oder Jack?' fragte sie mehr sich selbst als die Todesser, die da vor ihr saßen.

'Man muß einen Unverzeihlichen auch meinen, sonst wirkt er nicht,' begann Nott. 'Genau genommen war es also keiner.'

'Die Prophezeiung?'

'Es gibt keine Prophezeiung,' murmelte Malfoy und stand auf.

'Wir müssen uns beeilen,' sagte Nott zu Hermine und warf Malfoy einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. 'Wir brauchen unsere Zauberstäbe, oder es war alles umsonst.'

'WAS war umsonst?' fragte Hermine etwas hysterisch. Jack, der ihren Ton überhaupt nicht mochte und außerdem müde und quengelig war, begann zu wimmern.

Plötzlich flog hinter ihr die Tür auf. Snape. Als er sah, daß Hermine die beiden Todesser unter Kontrolle hatte, daß Jack wohlauf war, ließ er seinen Zauberstab etwas sinken.

Sein Blick flog von Jack zu Nott, zu Hermine, zu Malfoy. Er schien irgend etwas zu begreifen, öffnete den Mund. Mit einem Satz war er bei Jack, hob dessen Ärmel hoch. In seiner Ellenbeuge war eindeutig eine Einstichstelle.

'Oh _Merlin_,' flüsterte er und Hermine wurde es heiß und kalt. 'WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN!' brüllte er, so laut, daß Hermine, Nott und Malfoy zusammenzuckten, Jack verstummte und blickte angsterfüllt auf seinen Vater.

Snape sah aus, als wollte und könnte er die beiden Männer auf der Stelle töten. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt von mörderischer Wut. So rasend, so aufgebracht, hatte sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer selten gesehen.

'Das ist mein SOHN! Wie könnt ihr es wagen!'

Hermine verstand nichts, wußte nicht, was die Todesser um Himmels Willen mit Jack getan hatten.

‚Accio Röhrchen,' befahl Snape, jetzt plötzlich ruhig und doch keineswegs gesammelt.

Aus Malfoys Tasche kam ein kleines Röhrchen, gefüllt mit Jacks Blut.

'Mach mir bloß keine Vorwürfe,' näselte Malfoy. Und mit einer Kopfbewegung zu Jack und Hermine fuhr er fort; 'Du weißt genau, daß man manchmal schreckliche Dinge tun muß um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Und das hier… War für eine gute Sache. Also ich kann mit mir leben.'

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. 'Das ist wohl der entscheidende Unterschied zwischen uns.'


	9. Die Schmerzen

„**_Blödem Volke unverständlich treiben wir des Lebens Spiel."_**

(Christian Morgenstern)

'Raus hier,' befahl Snape mit schneidender, tiefer Stimme, die keinerlei Widerspruch zuließ. 'Laßt euch hier nie wieder blicken.' Malfoy blickte hoffnungsvoll auf seinen Zauberstab, der noch in Hermines Hand weilte.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf die Tür. Mit Snape auf einer Meinung zu sein fühlte sich sehr seltsam an.

Malfoy und Nott verschwanden, irgendwie sahen sie aus wie kleine Kinder die etwas verbrochen hatten, die es aber weder sich selbst noch irgendwem eingestehen wollten.

Snape verschloß die Tür, verbarrikadierte das Haus mit mehreren Schutzzaubern, von einigen hatte Hermine noch nie gehört.

'Woher wußten die Todesser wo wir sind?' brach es aus ihr heraus. 'Was haben die mit Jack gemacht? Warum bin ich nicht tot?'

Er ließ sich schwer in einen Sessel fallen und schien sich selbst erst einmal beruhigen zu müssen bevor er ihr antworten konnte. Das war gar nicht seine Art.

'Die Alarmzauber wurden vor über einem Jahr installiert. Man wollte sichergehen, daß, sobald dieses Haus als Unterschlupf dient, die Todesser bescheid wissen. Zur zweiten Frage… bei Jack wurde womöglich ein Blutschutz aktiviert der dem von Potter ähnelt.'

'Warum? Was haben _die_ denn davon?'

'In gewisser Weise bietet dieses Röhrchen,' und er betrachtete es nachdenklich bevor er fortfuhr, 'ihnen die Chance, die Rückkehr des Du-… Lord Voldemorts zu verhindern. Und das wollen sie. Um jeden Preis.'

Hermine hatte jahrelang versucht, die Eigenheiten jenes Zaubers zu erforschen, der Harry am Leben gehalten hatte. Es war ihr nicht gelungen herauszufinden, ob er mit dem Tod von Harrys Mutter aktiviert wurde oder mit der Geste sich zu opfern. Warum auch immer, sie konnte überhaupt nicht erkennen, was Nott und Malfoy mit Jacks Blut wollten. Wollten sie sich vielleicht unsterblich machen und gegen das Stück von Voldemort kämpfen, welches in Harry wohnte? Hermine verwarf diese Möglichkeit, warum wußte sie nicht. Aber es war _Harry_ zu verdanken, daß Draco noch lebte. Und Malfoy wußte das. Und Nott… nein. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, daß sie, Jack oder Harry wenig vor dem Mann zu befürchten hatten.

'Warum?' fragte sie noch einmal.

Snape seufzte lehrerhaft, als ob die Tatsache nun wirklich auf der Hand lag.

'Narzissa Malfoy,' begann er und setzte sich, 'ist wohl der Ansicht, daß sie in Potters Schuld steht. Außerdem zeigte sie schon immer Begabung in Zaubertränken. Besonders bei schwarzmagischen Tränken war sie sehr… kreativ.'

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, murmelte mehrere Sprüche die Hermine nicht kannte und vor ihr stand ein großes Laufgitter, samt Spielzeug. Hermine zögerte erst, setzte ihn dann jedoch hinein.

Ihrer Erfahrung nach waren Slytherins nur dann so redefreudig wenn sie etwas von einem wollten.

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung bedeutete sie ihm fortzufahren.

'Sie hat kürzlich erfahren wie es um Potter steht und ist der Meinung, daß ein schwarzmagischer Trank, welcher Basiliskengift, Phönixtränen und geschütztes Blut enthält, den Horkrux zerstören könnte.'

'Und du erzählst mir das, weil du meine Hilfe brauchst?' fragte Hermine, bissiger als sie es eigentlich gewollt hatte.

'Selbstverständlich,' gab Snape, wohl etwas widerwillig zu, 'Deine magischen Fähigkeiten übertreffen die der meisten Zauberer…'

Es verwirrte sie, daß er ihr Komplimente machte und sie fühlte sich wieder einmal bestätigt in ihrer Analyse des slytherinschen Wesens.

'Wenn du das wirklich glaubst, hast du es gut verstanden, deine wahre Meinung verdeckt zu halten.'

'Ich war überhaupt nicht in der Position, Eingeständnisse für _Gryffindors_ zu machen, schon gar nicht für die Freunde von Harry Potter.'

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. 'Deine Einstellung uns gegenüber war schon sehr überzeugend. Warum habe ich nie ein _Ohnegleichen_ bekommen?' brach es dann ungewollt aus ihr heraus. Dann kam sie sie plötzlich sehr dumm und kindisch vor. Es gab so viel wichtigere Dinge zu tun, wie konnte sie sich um vergangene Schulnoten aufregen?

'_Ohnegleichen_ bedeutet, daß deine Arbeit herausragend war. Und das war sie nicht. Es gab mindestens einen Schüler, dessen schriftliche Leistungen deine übertrafen. Und du hast niemandem die Chance gegeben, sich zu beweisen. _Erwartungen Übertroffen_ war schon hoch gegriffen. Du hast meine Erwartungen nicht übertroffen. Du bist mit außerordentlichen intellektuellen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, welche du fast ausschließlich dazu benutzt hast, schon bekannten Stoff immer und immer und immer wieder zu wiederholen, damit du garantiert die allerbeste Note bekommst. Solch eine Verschwendung kann nicht belohnt werden.' Snape hielt inne als Jack anfing zu wimmern.

Dann atmete er tief ein und setzte wieder seine eiserne Miene auf. Vielleicht kam er sich genauso dumm vor wie sie?

'Potter stirbt,' sagte er hohl. Seine Stimme schien weit weg zu sein. 'Es gibt wichtigere Dinge als Schulnoten.'

Hermine öffnete und schloß den Mund. 'Wie kann ich helfen?' fragte sie leise und senkte den Kopf.

'Basiliskengift tötet alle Zellen ab, allerdings werden die, die von Voldemort quasi befallen sind, schneller zerstört. Jacks Blut würde als Zutat dienen, um Potters Ableben während der Behandlung zu verhindern, die Phönixtränen werden dann verabreicht, wenn Vitalfunktionen von dem Trank beeinflusst werden. Der Trank selbst ist noch nicht gebraut, er ist außerordentlich kompliziert und erfordert Assistenz. Auch die Behandlung selbst ist risikoreich und sollte von mehr als einer Person überwacht werden.'

Jack streckte seine Arme aus und verlangte, hochgenommen zu werden. Snape kam der Aufforderung postwendend nach. Es war nach wie vor befremdlich für Hermine, die beiden zusammen zu sehen, aber sie konnte nicht bestreiten, daß Jack sich bei ihm wohl fühlte. Jack lehnte seinen Kopf an Snapes Schulter und schien den Körperkontakt zu genießen. Hermine wandte sich ab und fühlte einen kleinen Stich von Eifersucht aufflammen, schüttelte dieses Gefühl jedoch mit aller Macht ab. Normalerweise war sie immer erleichtert gewesen, wenn Jack bei jemand anderem auf dem Arm saß und _nicht_ nach ihr verlangte.

'Wenn die Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, Harry mit einem Zaubertrank zu heilen, hätte Professor Dumbledore sie dann nicht in Erwägung gezogen?' fragte Hermine und tat so, als sei sie ganz furchtbar beschäftigt.

'Nicht unbedingt,' antwortete Snape und sah aus, als sei er kurz davor, vor lauter Mißbilligung gegenüber Dumbledore auf den Boden zu spucken. 'Die Entfernung des Horkruxes aus potters Kopf hätte bedeutet, daß Dumbledores cleverer Plan nicht aufgegangen wäre. Womöglich hätte er sich am Ende noch selbst die Hände selbst schmutzig machen müssen.'

'Warum hast du den Plan vereitelt? Es scheint ja die Situation nicht unbedingt vereinfacht zu haben. Wolltest du Harrys Überleben sichern, so daß du nicht nach Askaban mußt?'

Snape zog es vor, auf diese Frage nicht zu antworten.

'Und überhaupt, warum ich?' verlangte Hermine. 'Ist es nicht besser, wenn einer von uns bei Jack bleibt? Wenn du sagst, Narzissa Malfoy sei...'

'Narzissa hat Magieverbot,' warf Snape ein. 'Lucius auch. Und soeben hat er gegen seine Bewährungsauflagen verstoßen und riskiert somit Askaban.'

'Horace Slughorn könnte doch…'

'Zu senil. Und unwillig. Zudem braucht Potter jemanden, der ihn… erreichen kann, nicht nur für die Zubereitung eines Trankes.'

'Ron… Neville… Luna vielleicht?' Snape hob eine Augenbraue während er Spucke von Jacks Mund wischte.

'Vielleicht habe ich eure…' Er pausierte absichtlich um den gewollten Effekt zu erzielen,'Freundschaft falsch eingeschätzt. Hast du Potter nur unterstützt um die Zerstörung Voldemorts sicherzustellen? War es vielleicht nur ein ungewöhnlicher Weg, um deinen schriftlichen Lebenslauf etwas aufzupeppen?' Snape klang grimmig, als ob ein Teil von ihm das wirklich glaubte, aber auch herausfordernd und berechnend.

Hermine hatte das dringende Bedürfnis etwas nach ihm zu werfen. Etwas großes und hartes.

Sie atmete hörbar aus. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie sich auf ein weiteres sinnloses Streitgespräch einlassen.

'Lösen nicht schon kleine Mengen des Giftes Verwirrtheit, Übelkeit oder sogar Bewußtlosigkeit aus?'

Snape nickte.

'Wie ist Harrys Allgemeinzustand?'

Hermine hatte es gar nicht hören wollen. Er aß nicht, trank kaum noch, und schien permanent Schmerzen zu haben.

'Wenn er keine Magie verträgt ist, ist er glaube ich in einem Muggelkrankenhaus besser aufgehoben. Wir könnten doch von dort aus…'

'Ausgeschlossen. Das Risiko, daß Potter zu einer Gefahr für andere wird, ist zu hoch. Die Maßnahmen der Geheimhaltung wären zu aufwendig und würden vom eigentlichen Ziel ablenken.'

Hermine fuhr sich nervös durch das unbändige Haar. Jack schaute abwechselnd von ihr zu Snape, während er ein Bilderbuch mit bunten Kesselabbildungen zerkaute.

'Dann bringen wir das Krankenhaus zu ihm. Und ich lasse es nicht auf mir sitzen, daß ich Harry nicht helfen will. Nur die Idee mit _dir_ zu arbeiten löst bei mir Brechreize aus. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen unter den… Umständen eine große Hilfe für Harry zu sein. Trotzdem. Ich bin dabei. Aber nur unter der Bedingung, daß ich einen Muggelarzt mitbringen kann und medizinische Ausstattung. Ich denke nämlich, wir brauchen einen intravenösen Zugang und so wenig Magie wie möglich.'

Snape runzelte die Stirn, stimmte aber zu.

'Für etwaige Anschuldigungen wegen Muggel-Kidnapping bin ich jedoch nicht verantwortlich.'

o o o o o O O o o o o o

_Zwei Stunden später in einem Muggelkrankenhaus in London. Jack ist bei den Weasleys._

Sie stand dort fast dreißig Minuten lang, unfähig zu klopfen, und genauso unfähig kehrt zu machen und wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Sie war der Meinung, daß Harry alle Hilfe verdiente, die er bekommen konnte, trotzdem fiel es ihr unendlich schwer, einfach die Tür zu öffnen. Ohne sich zu rühren stand sie an der Schwingtür und starrte auf das Schild.

_Great Ormond Street Hospital - Abteilung für Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie._

'Willst du hier rein?' fragte eine eilende Schwester in fürsorglichem Tonfall. Hermine mußte wohl etwas entrückt aussehen.

Sie nickte nur und folgte der Frau mit den grünen Plastikschuhen. Sie hielt kleine Metallschüsseln in der Hand.

Sie bemühte sich, eilig an den Zimmern vorbeizugehen, keines der Kinder anzuschauen und las nur die Aufschriften an den Türschildern. Endlich. Chefarzt Doktor. med. Nikolai Granger. Ohne zu klopfen trat sie ein, hätte sie auch nur einen Moment länger gezögert, wäre sie unverrichteter Dinge geflohen.

'Herein,' hörte sie die vertraute Stimme sagen. Hermine schluckte schwer und trat ein. Es roch nach Desinfektionsmitteln. Einen Geruch, den sie kennen und lieben gelernt hatte.

'Hermine!' rief Nick. Er schien mit ihr gerechnet zu haben. Dies war eine der wirklich nervigen Eigenschaften ihres Onkels. Immer wußte er schon, was der andere tun würde, er ließ sich kaum überraschen. Sie zwang sich, ihn anzusehen und sofort stellten sich ihre Nackenhaare auf und ihre Knie wurden weich. Der Mann vor ihr sah ihrem Vater so ähnlich, daß es weh tat.

Er war nur älter, was die Sache nicht besser machte. Ihr Vater würde das derzeitige Alter seines großen Bruders nie erreichen. Die intelligenten braunen Augen blitzten erfreut, das braune Haar stand zu allen Seiten ab und war so unbändiges wie ihres. Die Brille war immer ein wenig zu niedrig auf der Nase. Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und setzte sich. Es gab viel zu erklären. Nikolai Granger war früher Neurochirurg in der Kinderklinik gewesen. Einer der besten in Südengland. Dies bedeutete, daß die am schwersten erkrankten Menschen, diejenigen mit der schlechtesten Prognose sich an ihn wandten. Und er konnte nur selten helfen. Der Großteil derer, die bei ihm im Operationssaal gelegen hatten, und dies waren vor allem Kinder, lebten heute nicht mehr, daher hatte er sich für die Psychiatrie entschieden.

Hermine bemühte sich sehr, alles detailgetreu wiederzugeben, wollte aber auch nicht zu viel Zeit verschwenden. Nick hatte erst nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern erfahren, daß Hermine eine Hexe war, vorher mußte alles geheim gehalten werden. Nun war er ja ihr nächster Verwandter. Sie beschrieb Harrys Zustand so gut sie konnte und die Pläne, die man hatte um ihn zu heilen. Anstatt ihn anzusehen, starrte sie auf den blankgeputzten Tisch vor ihr.

Während der ganzen Zeit wrang sie ihre Hände und irgendwann beugte Nick sich vor und hielt sie fest.

'Hilfst du mir?' fragte Hermine mit einem verzweifelten Unterton in der Stimme. Plötzlich schien es nicht mehr nur um Harry zu gehen.

Eine Stunde später hatte Hermine, unter der Anleitung von Nikolai Granger ein MRT-Gerät, einen kompletten Medizinschrank, mehrere Tröpfe, Verweilkanülen, ein Gerät welches Vitalfunktionen anzeigte, Spritzen und konzentrierte Tubennahrung geschrumpft und in ihrem Koffer verstaut.

Sie hatte dieses Krankenhaus immer geliebt, die Praxis ihrer Eltern lag direkt daneben und gehörte dazu. Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, daß sie das Gebäude eiligst verlassen wollte. Ihr Onkel stellte keine Fragen, folgte ihr einfach und als sie in einer kleinen stillen Gasse waren, in der sich außer ihr und Nick nur ein Mann befand, der unter Drogen stand, apparierten sie zum Verbotenen Wald und begannen einen stummen Marsch zum Schloß. Zur Sicherheit bedachte sie Nick mit einem Desillusionierungszauber und wählte den geheimen Eingang unter der Peitschenden Weide.

Während sie die Treppen hinaufgingen, flüsterte Nick: 'Hättest du mir dieses Schloß vor einem Jahr beschrieben, hätte ich dir den stärksten Pillencocktail verschrieben, der legal existiert.' Wenige Minuten später traten sie in den Raum der Wünsche ein.

Hermine nahm den Zauber sofort von ihm und fand, daß er etwas grünlich um die Nase war. Snape stand an Harrys Bett und schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er tun sollte.

Sie schlug die Hand vor das Gesicht als sie ihren besten Freund sah. Er war noch dünner, noch weißer, das schmale Gesicht war eine Grimasse des Schmerzes und seine knochigen Hände krallten sich an Snapes Umhang fest.

'Aus dem Weg!' befahl Nick energisch und aufgrund des offensichtlichen „Notfalltones" tat Snape genau das, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

Mit einem kleinen Licht leuchtete er in Harrys Augen und blickte dann entsetzt von Snape zu Hermine.

'Was brauchst du?' fragte Hermine eilig. Sie war sich sehr wohl bewußt, daß Nick wenig von alternativen Heilmethoden hielt. 'Womit wurde er bisher behandelt?' fragte Nick Snape, denn dieser sah irgendwie _zuständig_ aus.

'Mit einem Zaubertrank, der auf Weihrauch, Kamille, Wermut, Baldrian und Schlafbohne basiert.' Snape hatte wahrscheinlich eine andere Reaktion als ein verächtliches Husten erzeugen wollen. 'Gegen die Schmerzen hat er bis vor kurzem einen Trank erhalten, der schon beträchtliche Mengen an Belladonna enthielt. Außerdem gibt es höchst wirksame schwarzmagische...'

'Lassen Sie es,' sagte Dr. Granger resigniert. Harry sah wirklich nicht so aus, als hätten die magischen Heilmittel viel geholfen.

Er verlangte nach Geräten, die sich von allein auspackten und wieder in ihre Originalgröße verwandelten. Während er verbissen an dem geschwächten Jungen arbeitete, den Hermine liebte wie einen Bruder, paßte der Raum sich den Wünschen des Arztes an und sah bald wie ein hochausgestattetes Krankenzimmer aus.

Nikolai befahl Hermine, ihm zu assistieren und bald hatte er einen Zugang gelegt, Harry rehydriert, Morphium gegen die Schmerzen und Kortison gegen den Hirndruck gespritzt. Außerdem lag Harry mit dem Kopf erhöht. Nick mühte sich fieberhaft ab, seinen Zustand zu verbessern. Ohne sich von irgendetwas ablenken zu lassen, verabreichte er eine Spritze nach der anderen, maß die Vitalwerte und die Temperatur, änderte den Winkel, in dem das Bett aufgerichtet war, versuchte Harry dazu zu bringen zu zwinkern oder irgendwie zu reagieren.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schien sich Harrys Zustand zu stabilisieren. Sein Herz schlug regelmäßig, seine Sauerstoffsättigung war genau da wo sie sein sollte. Während der ganzen Zeit sprach er mit dem bewußtlosen Harry, ließ alles andere außer acht. Irgendwann nahm dessen Gesicht wieder eine gesündere Farbe an. Hermine hörte ihren Onkel aufatmen.

'Hat er es… geschafft?' fragte sie ängstlich.

Nick schien diese Frage äußerst absurd zu finden. 'Ich habe nur die Symptome gelindert. Ich glaube nicht, daß man noch viel ausrichten kann. Palliative Maßnahmen können weiterhin getroffen werden um noch etwas Lebensqualität zu erhalten, aber kurative…'

Nick beobachtete Snapes und Hermines Reaktion auf seine Worte sehr genau, studierte dessen Gesicht, die angespannte Körperhaltung und fügte hinzu: 'Vielleicht kann man ihn mit Zaubertränken heilen, ich bin da nicht, äh, bewandert,' sagte er halbherzig, 'aber die Schulmedizin würde hier versagen…'

Snape warf Nikolai einen Blick voll hochkonzentrierten Hasses zu, einen Blick unter dem jeder Schüler wohl gekauert hätte, selbst Harry hätte dem nicht lange standgehalten, aber Nikolai war einer dieser Menschen, die immer _schon schlimmeres_ gesehen oder erlebt hatten.

Er ließ sich von Severus Snapes Wut so gar nicht beeindrucken. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer machte auf dem Hacken kehrt, organisierte sich einen Kessel, ein paar Dutzend Zutaten, vermehrte Jacks Blut und begann grimmig den Trank zu brauen, an dem wohl seine letzte Hoffnung zu hängen schien.

Währenddessen schob Nick den Helden, der nicht mehr wie einer aussah in die lange, weiße Röhre und nahm Bilder seines Kopfes auf. Alle paar Sekunden ratterte es und das ganze Procedere dauerte fast eine Stunde. Danach hängte er die Bilder, sichtbar für alle, auf.

Der riesige Schatten, der fast die Hälfte des gesamten Hirns einnahm, verschlug allen die Sprache. Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, daß Harry überhaupt noch lebte.

Hermine saß bei Harry, versuchte mit ihm zu kommunizieren, ihn, wie Snape es ausgedrückt hatte, zu _erreichen_.

Irgendwann schlug Harry seine Augen auf. Sofort breitete sich ein seliges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. 'Es tut gar nicht mehr weh!' stellte er erfreut fest und wollte sich aufsetzen. Hermine und Nikolai legten ihn wieder hin.

Hermines Onkel suchte mehr Medikamente aus dem mitgebrachten Medizinschrank und verabreichte sie über den Zugang. Die ganze Zeit über sprach er mit tiefster Bassstimme zu Harry, der sich sicher zu fühlen schien. 'Dieses hier hilft dabei, die kranken Zellen abzutöten, allerdings wird das Immunsystem sehr angegriffen. Ich schlage Quarantäne vor.'

Plötzlich zischte der Raum der Wünsche, es war ein sehr merkwürdiges Geräusch.

'Klingt wie eine Versiegelung,' bemerkte Nick überrascht.

'Korrekt,' validierte Snape. 'Das bedeutet, daß der Raum dafür sorgt, daß niemand ihn betreten oder verlassen kann, bis Potters Zustand stabil ist.'

Harry fand die ganze Situation urkomisch. 'Heißt das, wir sind eingesperrt? Mit _Snape_?' kicherte er. Hermine drehte sich verwundert zu ihrem Onkel. War Harry plötzlich verrückt geworden?

'Das sind die Nebenwirkungen des Morphiums,' erklärte er, während er Harrys Blutdruck maß.

'Ich halte es nicht für besonders empfehlenswert, Potters geistige Klarheit dermaßen zu beeinflussen,' bemerkte Snape kritisch und rührte in seinem Zaubertrank.

Nicks Augen wurden plötzlich zu Schlitzen. Er redete von beidseitiger Stauungspapille und anstehendem Hirntod und unvorstellbaren Schmerzen, von Ausfällen und schlechten Werten und bezeichnete Snape als Quacksalber, Voodoo-Heiler und Scharlatan.

Harry kicherte abwesend vor sich hin. 'Noch einer mit Snape-Trauma,' sagte er fröhlich und sah von Hermine zu Nick. Vielleicht sollten wir eine Party machen. Jack muß _unbedingt_ kommen. Wir sollten eine Selbsthilfegruppe gründen.'


	10. Die Starre

„**Jeder Mensch erfindet sich früher oder später eine Geschichte, die er für sein Leben hält."**

(Max Frisch)

Der Raum der Wünsche hatte sich den Anforderungen der Benutzer angepaßt. In der Mitte lag Harry, verletzlich und aufgebahrt, mit starken Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmitteln fast außer Gefecht gesetzt. Er konnte seine Körpertemperatur nicht allein kontrollieren, fror ständig und daher flackerte nun ein Feuer im Kamin vor sich hin. Wer sich die komischen Ohrensessel gewünscht hatte, konnte Hermine sich denken. Nick hatte noch nie Geschmack gehabt. Am anderen Ende des Raumes war ein langer Tisch, ein Kessel und eine große Anzahl von Utensilien für das Tränkebrauen.

Mit finsterem Gesicht und abgehackten Bewegungen bereitete Severus Snape den Trank zu, in den er offensichtlich seine letzten Hoffnungen gesteckt hatte. Unermüdlich, mit klinischer Präzision und unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit schälte, hackte, quetschte, maß, würfelte, mahlte, wog er Zutaten und legte sie in bestimmter Reihenfolge auf den Tisch.

Harry befand sich in einem seltsam halbwachen Zustand. Seine grünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und schienen die Farbe zu rot wechseln zu wollen. Man konnte sehen, wie es in ihm tobte. Plötzlich wurde sein Blick starr und die Augen rollten nach oben. Dann fing er an, rhythmisch zu krampfen. Er sprach überhaupt nicht auf sie an also rief sie Nikolai herbei.

Hermine wollte ihn festhalten, aber Nikolai hielt sie davon ab. Stattdessen verabreichte er ihm ein krampflösendes Mittel über den Zugang, beobachtete, wartete.

Snape schien gefroren zu sein. Kalkweiß und mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn stand er vor seinem Kessel. Harry kam langsam zu sich. Nick redete mit seiner tiefen, immer etwas zu rauchigen Baßstimme auf ihn ein, während er seinen Puls fühlte und ihm Schleim aus dem Hals saugte. Ein _Anapneo_ wäre zwar schneller und effektiver gewesen, aber Harrys Körper vertrug kaum noch Magie, was bei Zauberern ein sicheres Zeichen des bevorstehenden Todes war. Harry war benommen und seine Stimme klang schwach und etwas belegt. 'Bitte nicht,' bettelte er und klang nun um einige Jahre jünger. 'Bitte nicht, Onkel Vernon, ich habe alles geschrubbt. Ohne Handschuhe, sieh…' und Harry hob seine Hände. 'Aber… AU!' Er hielt seine Hand und keuchte.

Dann öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah direkt in Snapes Richtung. 'Sir… Professor. Ich habe sie alle geschrubbt, ohne Handschuhe. Darf ich jetzt bitte… Ich habe seit einer Woche nichts gegessen?' Snape war immer noch erstarrt, während Hermine versuchte, Harry etwas Trost zu spenden.

'Hermine,' sagte Harry und sein Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen; 'Professor Snape hat meine Mutter geliebt, stell dir das vor. Ich frage mich warum… warum er nicht mal nach mir gesehen hat, während ich bei den Dursleys halb verhungert bin in diesem verdammten Besenschrank. Er war sicher zu beschäftigt. Sie sind immer sehr beschäftigt, diese Erwachsenen…' Hermine trocknete Harry die Stirn. Sie war kalt und trotzdem schweißnass, gab ihm einen Schluck Wasser. Sie wußte auch nicht, was sie sagen sollte und konzentrierte sich darauf, jetzt nicht zu heulen.

Nikolai erhöhte die Morphiumdosis und befahl Harry zu schlafen, es sei alles in Ordnung.

'Aber Voldemort, ich muß doch kämpfen…'

'Er ist tot, Harry. Geh schlafen, du mußt dich jetzt ausruhen.' Harry drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schlief wieder ein.

Nikolai räusperte sich. 'Dies ist der Zeitpunkt and dem ich die Angehörigen frage, ob sie Absch-'

'Hier stirbt niemand,' sagte Snape eisern. Sein Gesicht war starr und grau. Man konnte keine Gefühlsregung sehen und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, daß sie den Raum mit einer Zeitbombe teilte. Und sie wußte nicht, ob sie das rote oder das gelbe Kabel zerschneiden sollte.

Sie entschied sich, Snape bei der Zubereitung zu helfen.

Er bellte Anweisungen und sie folgte ihnen so schnell sie konnte, während Nick alles tat um Harry am Leben zu halten.

'Die Drachenleber muß noch kleiner geschnitten werden.' Hermine verwendete eine bestimmte Art zu schneiden, die sie in einer Kochsendung gelernt hatte und Snape war zufrieden mit der Größe.

'Mehr Mondsteinpulver. Ich dachte, das liegt auf der Hand.' Hermine fügte zwei Messerspitzen hinzu und das Gebräu kochte fast über.

Hermine sah auf das Pergament neben dem Kessel und fügte Wermutkraut hinzu.

Jetzt kam es darauf an, präzise zu rühren und die Temperatur so niedrig wie möglich zu halten. Das Rührschema war eine einfache Fibonacci-Folge. Die jeweils folgende Zahl ergab sich durch Addition der vorherigen. Einmal im Uhrzeigersinn, einmal dagegen, zweimal im Uhrzeigersinn, dreimal dagegen, fünfmal im Uhrzeigersinn und so weiter.

Harry wachte wieder auf. 'Ich kann sie schreien hören, Professor. Hier sind Dementoren im Raum. Ich kann meine Mutter schreien hören. Waren Sie da… in der Nacht als…' und dann verstummte Harry wieder, mitten im Satz. Aber der Schaden war angerichtet. Hermine sah, daß Snape sich entweder verrechnet hatte, oder vergessen hatte zu rühren. Warum auch immer, aber der hellblaue Trank wurde mit rasender Geschwindigkeit dunkel und klumpig. Unbrauchbar.

Severus Snape zog seine Hände zurück. Er legte seinen Kopf schräg und sah auf das schlammähnliche Gebräu, welches zusehends dicker wurde. Schwarze Klümpchen, die Harry umgebracht hätten, hätte man versucht, das Zeug durch seine Venen zu jagen, schwammen im Kessel.

Die Zeit schien für einen Moment stillzustehen und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, daß es wohl das beste wäre, wenn sie sich in Sicherheit bringen würde.

Instinktiv ging sie einen Schritt zurück. Das war auch gut so, denn im nächsten Moment flog der Kessel mit dem mißratenen Gebräu an ihr vorbei und sickerte langsam an der Wand herunter. Als sie seine Wut sah, trat sie einen Schritt zurück, hob instinktiv die Arme um ihr Gesicht zu schützen und kam sich sofort so sehr lächerlich vor. Die Geste schien Snape nur noch mehr in Rage zu versetzen. Ratlos ließ sie die Arme wieder hängen, wandte sich ab und versuchte das Geräusch zu ignorieren, welches aus seiner Richtung kam, denn es war ihr zu... ja was eigentlich. Wahrscheinlich zu menschlich.

Mit hastigen Schritten ging er an ihr vorbei und sie roch Schweiß und Angst. Schwer ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen, und beugte sich leicht vor, als sei ihm übel. Das schwarze Haar bedeckte sein Gesicht, was wohl eine wichtigere Botschaft übermittelte als das Gesicht selbst es je getan hatte. Hermine war unwohl.

Sie spürte Nikolais Blick auf sich, analysierend, vielleicht sogar wertend?

Vielleicht konnte sie ja diesen Trank brauen, den Harry brauchte, auf jeden Fall konnte sie sich ablenken.

Also raspelte sie Weidenrinde, zur Blutverdünnung.

Da Harry seine Körpertemperatur nicht mehr selbst regulieren konnte, heizte ein Feuer den Raum auf, der unter diesen Umständen auch nicht besonders groß war.

Hermine sah, daß Nick von Harry abließ und sich Snape zuwandte. Er hatte diesen typischen Grangerschen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie selbst trug, wenn sie sich einer neuen Herausforderung stellte.

Eigentlich wunderte es Hermine, daß Nikolai davon überzeugt war, nichts mehr für Harry tun zu können, denn dies war überhaupt nicht seine Art. Sein Leben war den hoffnungslosen Fällen gewidmet, das war schon immer so gewesen. Als er noch Chirurg war, operierte er die inoperablen Tumoren aus Kinderköpfen und erst mehreren Jahren und unzähligen Toten hatte er aufgegeben. Nur um seine ganze Energie in eine ganz bestimmte Art Mensch zu stecken. Nämlich schwerst klinisch depressive oder mordende, oder seit dem Sandkastenalter schizophrene junge Erwachsene.

In beiden Jobs hatte er es nur sehr selten geschafft, trotz all seines Genies mal jemandem wirklich zu helfen. Und jede Niederlage nahm er mit dem arroganten, distanzierten Sphinxlächeln auf, das sein Markenzeichen war. Er biß sich an jedem hoffnungslosen Fall in immer der gleichen selbstzerstörerischen Manier fest und ließ erst los, wenn wirklich nichts mehr zu machen war. Und immer etwas zu spät. Und niemals ließ er sich anmerken, daß ihm die ständigen Niederlagen irgend etwas ausmachten. Er war das genaue Gegenteil ihres Vaters gewesen, der zwar einen genauso brillanten Kopf hatte, aber sich irgendwann auch mal mit seiner Karriere zufrieden gegeben hatte. Hermine zweifelte, daß Nick überhaupt über eine Wohnung verfügte, immer schlief er seiner Couch im Krankenhaus.

Und nun schien er sich am Rätsel Severus Snape festbeißen zu wollen. Er ging zum Whiskyregal, nahm eine Flasche heraus, zwei Gläser und setzte sich ihm gegenüber und bot ihm ein recht anständig gefülltes Glas an.

Snapes Augen verwandelten sich in zwei schwarze Schlitze. Er starrte Nick ungläubig an und Hermine wußte, daß er in seinen Geist eindrang. Sie wollte protestieren, doch Snape zog sich im selben Augenblick wieder zurück. Er wirkte seltsam bestürzt.

Nick sagte etwas und sah zu Harry, Hermine konnte es nicht hören, da der Kessel laute, zischende Geräusche von sich gab. Snape zögerte, nickte. Dann etwas über Hermine. Er zögerte wieder, nickte, atmete schwer. Nick saß da, seltsam wissend und Hermine raspelte sich mit der magisch verschärften Raspel die Fingerkuppe ab.

Sie schrie auf, steckte den Finger in den Mund und schmeckte Blut. Ziemlich viel Blut und ihr wurde übel so übel, daß sie sich setzen mußte.

Ihr Onkel stand sofort an ihrer Seite, begutachtete den Finger und redete von Fäden und verlorener Sensibilität. Hermines Blick flackerte zu Snape, der die Wunde innerhalb weniger Sekunden und ohne Narben und Fäden und Fingerkuppensensibilitätsbeeinträchtigung hätte behandeln können.

Nikolai entging dieser Blick natürlich nicht. Vielleicht hatte er es sogar genauso orchestriert, wahrscheinlich war er auch hier einen Takt voraus, man wußte es nie bei ihm.

Jedenfalls war es Severus Snape, der den Finger wieder in Ordnung brachte. Sie hielt ihren Blick die ganze Seit gesenkt, damit sie ihn nicht sehen mußte, atmete durch den Mund, damit sie ihn nicht riechen mußte.

Danach bereiteten die beiden zusammen wortlos Harrys Zaubertrank zu, dieses Mal ohne jegliche Zwischenfälle. Als der Trank fertig war und nur noch nachgaren mußte, standen Hermine und Snape unbeholfen herum.

Harry schlief und war momentan stabil. Es gab nichts zu tun außer zu warten.

'Wie lange dauert es ungefähr, bis der, äh, Zaubertrank verabreicht werden kann?' fragte Nick und warf einen Blick auf die angefangene Whiskeyflasche.

'Neun Stunden, sechzehn Minuten,' antwortete Snape unwirsch und verschränkte die Arme.

'Aber wer zählt schon mit.' Ihr Onkel Nick schien plötzlich vergnügt. Das bedeutete selten etwas Gutes. Er leerte ein weiteres Glas des Whiskeys, goß zwei Gläser für Hermine und Snape ein und setzte sich. Er blinzelte übertrieben erstaunt, als er sah, daß die beiden nicht vorhatten, es sich bequem zu machen und wohl verzweifelt nach einer Beschäftigung suchten. Das war natürlich fruchtlos, denn der Raum der Wünsche räumte sich von allein auf.

Nikolai deutete auf die beiden Sessel und die Gläser und lächelte.

'Magischer Whiskey ist extrem… Ich gehe mal davon aus, daß ihr ohne nicht zusammen in einem Raum existieren könnt?' Hermines Knie wollten ihr nicht so sehr gehorchen, plötzlich merkte sie, wie anstrengend der Tag gewesen war, also setzte sie sich. Gern hätte sie jetzt ein Buch gehabt, groß genug, um sich dahinter verstecken zu können.

Peinlicherweise wurde genau dieser Wunsch erfüllt und sie legte es nervös zur Seite und schaute zu Harry hinüber.

'Es bedarf schon sehr viel Gewalt, aus Hermine Granger ein dermaßen nervöses, depressives und selbstverachtendes Etwas zu machen.' Dann drehte Nick sich zu Snape.

'Ich gehe davon aus, daß du – entschuldige die Respektlosigkeit – ich pflege diejenigen, mit denen ich in magischen Räumen eingesperrt bin und dann herausfinde, daß sie Vater meines Neffen sind, zu duzen. Ich gehe davon aus, daß du… Teil dieser Gewalt warst?'

Nikolai war betrunken. Hermine hätte jetzt gern gewollt, daß der Sessel sie aufaß, aber diesem Wunsch wurde nicht entsprochen. Schweigen. In Hermines Hals schienen Insekten herumzukriechen, so fühlte es sich jedenfalls an.

'Mit einem Gesellschaftsspiel zur allgemeinen Erheiterung kann ich euch nicht locken? Und ich gehe davon aus, daß meine magischen Kartentricks unter den Umständen nicht wirklich beeindruckend wären?'

'Onkel Nick…'

'Entspannungsübungen vielleicht? Autogenes Training? Das Finden der inneren Mitte?'

'Hör auf!'

'Dann trinkt das verdammte Zeug!' wetterte er plötzlich. 'Es ist UNERTRÄGLICH hier!'

Hermine lehnte sich vor, hob ihr Glas und nahm einen Schluck. Tatsächlich, das Brennen in ihrem Hals und die sofortige Benommenheit die sie fühlte, halfen.

Snape leerte sein Glas auch und Nikolai lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

'Wißt ihr, ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob dies hier real ist, oder ob mir ein Patient einen Medikamentencocktail in die Graupensuppe geschummelt hat. Sie hat schon komisch geschmeckt…' Sein Gesicht verzog sich plötzlich schmerzhaft, aber nur wenig später hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt. 'Aber als ich das letzte Mal versucht habe, meinen Bruder zu erreichen, war das nicht möglich. Also gehe ich mal eher davon aus, daß dies hier die Realität ist und ich in einem Raum sitze, der mir wirklich gehorcht, mit zwei echten Zauberern. Und zwar welche, die sich auf einer Rutschbahn befinden, die in endlose Tiefen psychischen Kaputtseins führt.'

Nick machte eine entsprechende Handbewegung, leerte noch ein Glas und prostete Snape zu.

'Vertraut mir, ihr wollt auf keinen Fall unten ankommen.'

Hermines Blick fing nur für eine Millisekunde den von Snape, aber doch war dieses Bruchstück eines Augenblicks ganz bemerkenswert. Was sie sah, ließ sie noch einen weiteren Schluck nehmen, was er sah, ließ ihn das mittlerweile vierte Glas ganz leeren.

Nick betrachtete die Eltern seines Neffen, Zufriedenheit flackerte für einen Augenblick in seinen braunen Augen, bevor sein Stuhl sich von allein zu einem Bett aufklappte und er einschlief.

In dem Blick war Einvernehmen gewesen. Nur über die kleine Tatsache, daß Nikolai Granger zu viel und zu gefährlich redete, es war nicht einmal eine Sekunde lang, aber es war da gewesen und _das_ war unter den gegebenen Umständen ganz monumental.


	11. Die Agonie

So Ihr Lieben, nach einer Ewigkeit geht es weiter. Ja, es hat gedauert, ja, viele Dinge sind passiert, nur weniges davon unkatastrophal (nein, ihr müßt das Wort nicht nachschlagen).

Viel Spaß, ich hab ja gesagt, daß es dramatisch wird :)

**Die Agonie**

„_Vergiß die Toten, die du hinterlassen hast, sie werden dir nicht folgen."_

(Bob Dylan)

Hermine sank tiefer in den Sessel, sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Snape sich noch mehr Whiskey eingoß und drehte sich zu Harry. Dessen einst so funkelnde, grüne Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und die Rippen stachen aus seiner Haut hervor. Sein Atem rasselte langsam und stetig und hätte sie nicht gewußt, daß es Harry war, der Voldemort getötet hatte, sie hätte so etwas nicht geglaubt. Es war so surreal zu sehen, wie sich der Held der magischen Nation in Haut und Knochen, in Schleim und Schmerz verwandelt hatte. Hermine drehte sich wieder zum Feuer, welches ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Sie zog die Knie an ihren Körper und beobachtete den schlafenden Nick, irgendwie tröstete sie das, als sei ihr Vater nicht ganz gestorben, ein bißchen war von ihm noch übrig.

Ihre Augen wollten nicht aufhören zu tränen, also verfluchte sie das Feuer und sich selbst, und den Whiskey und Nick, sogar Harry und vor _allem_ Severus Snape. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben vermißte sie ihr Kind, und als ihr genau dies bewußt wurde, gab sie auf, sich ständig das Gesicht zu wischen, es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn und zog ihre Knie noch näher an ihren Körper.

Snape stand auf und schaltete den Wasserkocher an. Als das Brodeln lauter wurde, erlaubte Hermine sich ein leises Schniefen und wischte sich verstohlen die tropfende Nase. Wenige Minuten später, vollkommen unerwartet und doch willkommen, stand eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor ihr, genau wie sie ihn mochte. Stark, mit viel Milch und etwas Zucker. Hermine überlegte, ob sie ablehnen sollte, fand sich dann irgendwie kindisch und trank einen Schluck.

Es ging ihr etwas besser.

Niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort, doch das Schweigen war weniger unangenehm, weniger drückend.

o o o o o O O o o o o o

Ein paar Stunden später, Hermine war sitzend auf ihrem Sessel eingeschlafen, hörte sie laute, aufgeregte Stimmen. Ihr Körper fühlte sich steif und wund an, _alt_. Nick gab Snape Anweisungen, doch alle Bemühungen schienen erfolglos zu sein. Hermine sprang auf, ihr wurde schwindlig und sie stolperte. Als sie an Harrys Seite stürzen wollte, hielt Nick sie mit starken Armen zurück. Harry war über Nacht noch dünner geworden, sein Atem war flach und die schmale Brust hob sich kaum. Harrys Augen waren weit aufgerissen und feuerrot. Sie hörte jemanden jammern und betteln und stellte dann fest, daß es sich um ihre eigene Stimme handelte.

Harry bewegte sich weniger und weniger, seine Lippen begannen, sich grünlich blau zu verfärben. Snape ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Links von ihm auf einer staubigen Kommode stand Dumbledores Portrait und murmelte irgendwas, Hermine konnte es nicht verstehen. Snape zischte zurück, hielt seinen Zauberstab auf das Portrait des ehemaligen Schulleiters und binnen einer Sekunde war es in tausend Stücke zersplittert.

Aus Harrys Mund lief grauer Schaum.

‚Avada Kedavra,' sagte Snape, sanft, mit fester Stimme, und grünes Licht strömte aus dem langen, schwarzen Zauberstab.

Und dann war Harry still, sein Brustkorb blieb gesenkt, die Augen waren nun dunkelgrün und leblos und tot.

Hermine sah auf zu Snape, der festgefroren dastand und Harry anstarrte, als hätte der etwas falsch gemacht. Dann drehte er sich um und ging ins Badezimmer, er stieß sich hart am Türrahmen.

Hermines Sicht verschwamm, ihre Knie wurden weich, aber sie zwang sich dennoch, bei Harry zu bleiben. Nick murmelte ein unverständliches Wort nach dem anderen und eine Batterie Hermine unbekannter medizinischer Utensilien erschien auf einem Metalltisch, den Nick heraufbeschworen hatte. Schläuche, Spritzen, seltsam anmutende Geräte lagen nun dort. Nick öffnete Harrys Mund, fluchte, nahm ein Messer und schnitt ihm den Hals auf. Hermine wußte nicht recht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Ja, sie verfügte über ein immenses Allgemeinwissen, doch Muggeltracheotomien gingen nun doch über ihre Kenntnisse. Nick schob einen langen Schlauch in die Wunde am Hals, immer tiefer, schloß dann etwas daran an. Hermine hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der eine Kanüle im Hals hatte.

Nick schien ganz in seinem Element zu sein, ließ sich durch nichts stören, schloß Harry an eine Maschine an, hielt zwei Metallgeräte gegen seinen Brustkorb, die Hermine bekannt vorkamen. Harrys Körper bäumte sich auf, dann massierte Nick sein Herz, spritzte wieder etwas und blickte dann zufrieden auf den Monitor.

Hermine konnte es kaum glauben, doch da war ein Herzschlag zu verzeichnen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Brustkorb, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, und ja, Harry lebte. Er konnte nicht allein atmen, diese beängstigend aussehende Maschine tat das für ihn, doch Nick schien das nicht sehr beunruhigend zu finden, also zwang sie sich, das auch nicht zu tun.

Nick überprüfte die Monitore, Harry, die Monitore, nahm Blut ab, überprüfte die Werte, die nur durch Magie so schnell gelesen und ausgewertet werden konnten und schien doch relativ zufrieden mit der Gesamtsituation zu sein. Irgendwann meinte er zu der paralysierten Hermine, daß Harry stabil sei, er nun auf eine Intensivstation gehöre, und _sie_ sich mehr Sorgen um Snape machen sollte. Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie wollte sich keine Sorgen um Snape machen, niemals.

Und wieder vergewisserte sie sich der Tatsache, daß Harry lebte, frei war von Voldemorts sogenannter „Besessenheit", wenn auch nicht unbedingt gesund. Harrys Augen waren grün, Nick überprüfte sie immer wieder. Sie sahen nichts, doch sie waren grün. Die verfluchte Zickzacknarbe auf seiner Stirn war blaß und stach gar nicht mehr hervor. Harry sah zwar nicht gerade gesund aus, doch er lebte. _Lebte_.

Hermine mußte sich auf den Sessel setzen, denn sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht gut. Ob sie nun lachen, schreien, weinen oder verrückt werden sollte, wußte sie nicht, doch etwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung mit ihr. Poppy Pomfrey betrat den Raum der Wünsche und hörte aufmerksam zu was Nick zu sagen hatte, Hermine konnte sich gar nichts davon merken.

Dann nahm sie Harry mit, Nick schien erleichtert und guter Dinge. Er sagte etwas zu Hermine, doch es war zu absurd zu wahr sein. Wiederholte wieder, daß er sich mehr Sorgen um Snape als um Harry mache? Einer der beiden konnte nicht mehr bei vollem Verstand sein, denn diese Aussage machte überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Hermine jedenfalls bekam mit, wie Harry samt Metallständer, an welchem Taschen mit Flüssigkeiten hingen, aus dem Raum befördert wurde.

Nick wagte sich in das Badezimmer, in dem Snape sich wohl immer noch befand, wer wußte das schon so genau. Hermine saß auf der Couch und starrte in das Feuer, das nicht aufhörte zu flackern.

Anfangs hörte sie nichts aus dem Nebenraum, dann konnte sie Nicks tiefe Baßstimme ausmachen. Wenige Minuten später schepperte es und Snape schien wütend und ungehalten. Dann wieder Nick, beruhigend, fast hypnotisch. Und eine ganze Weile war es still. Wenige Minuten später krachte es, irgendein Gegenstand wurde gegen die Wand geworfen. Snape schien ungehalten zornig und wie immer vollkommen unkooperativ. Dann war es wieder leise, Nick redete weiter auf Snape ein.

Hermine vernahm wieder den zornigen und haßerfüllten Bariton des Tränkemeisters, doch irgendwie schien dessen Stimme einen bittenden Ton anzunehmen, den Hermine gar nicht mochte, sie konnte damit nichts anfangen. Es gehörte genauso wenig zu Snape wie eine Vaterrolle.

Und wieder Nick, unerbittlich, was immer er sagte, es schien wichtig zu sein. Es wurde wieder lauter, etwas flog wieder gegen die Wand und zerschellte, Snape war aufgebracht und außer Kontrolle. Hermine ließ sich in den Ohrensessel fallen, ihre Glieder fühlten sich schwer und bleiern an. Sie wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten. Nick blieb ruhig, redete, und irgendwann nahm Snapes Stimme einen Ton an, der Hermine unheimlich war, fast bettelnd. Doch Nick redete weiter, immer weiter.

Sie wollte nichts davon hören und stand auf, um aufzuräumen, doch das war unnötig im Raum der Wünsche. Nicks Stimme war eindringlich, beängstigen und überzeugend, was immer er sagte, Hermine konnte die Worte nicht ausmachen, und wieder flog ein Gegenstand gegen die Wand.

Hermine konnte hören, wie Snape fluchte, doch seine Stimme war so anders, aufgelöst, zitternd. Hermine setzte sich wieder, raufte sich die Haare, trank einen Schluck Wasser, hielt sich nun doch die Ohren zu.

Doch beide wurden nun lauter, immer lauter. Irgendwann schrien beide, Snape war lauter und Nick verstummte. Stille trat ein, Snape fluchte wieder und Hermine vernahm ein Geräusch, das sie nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte, es klang gebrochen, fast wie… Nein, Severus Snape konnte zu so etwas nicht fähig sein, völlig unmöglich.

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und ein vollkommen ausgelaugt aussehender Nick stolperte heraus. Er ließ sich schwer auf die Couch neben Hermine fallen und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Wortlos. Hermine wußte auch nichts zu sagen, also saßen sie dort, schweigend, vollkommen überwältigt von den Geschehnissen innerhalb der letzten Stunde. Nick warf die Zigarette ins Feuer, er war immer noch zornig.

‚Wißt Ihr eigentlich, wie viele Leben man hätte retten können mit diesen… _zauberhaften_ Kräften? Ist niemand vorher auf die Idee gekommen, daß auch andere Menschen davon profitieren könnten?'

Hermine zuckte nur die Schultern, sie war zum debattieren so gar nicht aufgelegt.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf und verließ den Raum der (einiger) Wünsche.

Hermine zog die Knie an und vergrub den Kopf in ihren Armen. Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich gefaßt, hatte das Gefühl, daß man nun weiterleben sollte, weitermachen, es gab so viele Gründe (_Jack_) warum sie nicht aufgeben wollte.

Sie erhob sich langsam, das Feuer war ausgegangen, der Raum war viel kleiner geworden. Sie ging in das Badezimmer, ganz ohne Angst, dieses Mal, denn es gab nicht mehr so viele Dinge vor denen man sich fürchten mußte.

Severus Snape saß dort am Boden, es roch nach Erbrochenem und heißer Verzweiflung. Er blickte auf, überrascht, daß jemand sich überhaupt bemühte, ihn hier aufzusuchen. Seine dunklen Augen waren rot umrandet, die Schatten unter ihnen waren schwarz und sahen aus wie blaue Flecken.

Sie wollte wieder umkehren, doch sie wurde sich bewußt, daß das nicht richtig war und Hermine Granger war schon immer jemand gewesen, der alles richtig machen wollte, also streckte sie ihre Hand aus, auch wenn sie das selbst nicht glauben konnte.

Eine Weile passierte gar nichts, Hermine kam sich wie ein Idiot vor, doch irgendwann ergriff der dunkle Zauberer die Hand, zog sich hoch, stand auf.

Langsam strich er sich die verschwitzten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, und als sei Hermine gar nicht anwesend, drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte kaltes Wasser auf seine Augen und Wangen.

Er bewegte sich ungelenk, als hätte er Schmerzen (gut möglich). Dann zog er seinen Ärmel hoch, Hermine schien für ihn immer noch nicht wirklich anwesend zu sein. Er bedachte das Dunkle Mal, welches blasser und weniger geschwollen zu sein schien mit einem seiner: „Ich-hasse-dumme-Schüler-doch-dich-ganz-besonders" – Blicke.

‚Potter?' fragte er, unfähig einen Satz zu bilden.

‚Stabil. Der Horkrux ist… zerstört. Madame Pomfrey und Nick haben ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht, da die Magie hier die Monitore beeinflußt. Er wird es schaffen.'

Warum wollte sie ihn beruhigen? Warum sagte sie Dinge zu ihm, deren sie sich selbst noch nicht einmal sicher war?

Snape nickte und rieb sich gedankenverloren den Arm. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, sein Gang schwankte und er schien nicht Herr seiner selbst zu sein. Er fiel auf das Sofa und starrte ins Feuer, ohne es zu sehen, ohne irgendwas zu sehen. Das ganze war Hermine unheimlich, auch wenn sie das nicht zugeben würde, denn es war ihr doch ganz egal, was mit Severus Snape passierte.

Er hyperventilierte. Sie stand auf und wühlte in den Phiolen auf dem Tisch, der neben Harry gestanden hatte, nach einer halben Ewigkeit fand sie wonach sie suchte.

Sie bot dem keuchenden Zauberer den violetten Trank an. Der verwirrte, vollkommen perplexe Blick versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz, über den sie nicht nachdenken wollte, denn es handelte sich hier um Snape, den Mann, den sie (neben Voldemort) am meisten haßte.

Es war absurd.

Er leerte die Phiole in einem Zug und fiel in sich zusammen, das schwarze, völlig durchnässte Haar verdeckte sein Gesicht, seine Schultern hoben und senkten sich immer noch viel zu schnell.

‚Geh' verlangte er heiser. Hermine nickte und stolperte zur Tür. Bevor sie den Raum verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Snape sah sehr, sehr elend aus.

‚Woher wußte Dumbledore eigentlich, daß Harry den Todesfluch überleben würde?'

Schweigen. Dann räusperte sich der dunkle Zauberer und rieb sich die Stirn.

‚Er wußte es nicht. Es war wohl eine seiner _grandiosen_ Vermutungen. Albus kann froh sein, daß er schon tot ist.' Snape sah nicht auf und Hermine ging.

o o o o o O O o o o o o

Sie wanderte durch Hogwarts, es fühlte sich anders an als damals, vor hundert Jahren, als sie hier Schülerin war. Als hätte das Schloß sie betrogen. Sie schüttelte diese sinnlosen Gedanken ab, öffnete das große Tor und atmete die kühle, schottische Luft ein, begrüßte den Nieselregen und den Wind, denn beides ließ sie klarer denken.

Sie wollte zu Jack, sie vermißte ihn so sehr, daß es körperlich weh tat. Mit schnellen Schritten, fast rennend, bewegte sie sich auf den Verbotenen Wald zu und als sie Apparieren konnte, zog sie ihren Zauberstab schnell aus der Tasche und konzentrierte sich.

Das unangenehme, ziehende Gefühl in der Magengegend, das das Apparieren auslöste, ließ sie dieses Mal fast zu Boden gehen, doch sie stolperte zur Eingangstür der Weasleys und klopfte laut. Verzweifelt.

Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis sich jemand etwas sagte, es war entweder Freds oder Georges Stimme. Georges natürlich, fiel es ihr ein. Sie zitterte vor Kälte und Angst und Schock und Sehnsucht und wer weiß was noch.

‚Hermine,' sagte sie leise und die Tür öffnete sich sofort, George fragte nicht weiter nach und zog das blasse Mädchen ins Haus.

Es war gar nicht so spät, Jack war noch wach. Er spielte fröhlich mit einem kleinen Ball im Wohnzimmer. Hermine ließ sich direkt vor ihm fallen, beobachtete ihren kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Sohn und fühlte sich so viel besser. Tränten strömten unentwegt ihre Wangen herunter. Molly wärmte sofort eine Suppe auf, es roch himmlisch. Jack gurgelte und krabbelte auf Hermines Schoß, als sie ihre Arme ausbreitete, fühlte sich so warm und weich und wunderbar unschuldig an, daß Hermine aufpassen mußte, ihn nicht zu erdrücken.

o o o o o O O o o o o o

Zwei Wochen vergingen, ohne daß Hermine etwas von Snape hörte. Harry war heute von der Intensivstation in den Fuchsbau verlegt worden, er war stabil. Eine Krankenschwester war immer anwesend. Physiotherapeuten, Logopäden, Neurologen und Ergotherapeuten waren täglich anwesend um Harry das atmen, schlucken, fühlen, bewegen, wieder zu zeigen. Er machte winzig kleine Fortschritte, doch es waren Fortschritte. Manchmal schaffte er es, selbst einen oder zwei Atemzüge zu tun, er konnte seine rechte Hand etwas bewegen und folgte manchmal einem Gegenstand mit den Augen. Einmal hatte er geschluckt, alle hatten geklatscht und Molly war in Tränen ausgebrochen. Es gab keine Prognose für Harry. Der zuständige Radiologe hatte vor zwei Tagen erklärt, daß er junge Menschen mit größeren Läsionen im MRT gesehen hatte, die sich vollkommen normal entwickelten und dann wieder andere, mit kleinen Schädigungen, die sich völlig katastrophal ausgewirkt hatten und es kaum Besserung gab. Harry lag irgendwo dazwischen, es gab Hoffnung, doch keine Gewißheit.

Hermine beobachtete, wie Ginny Harry liebevoll die Stirn abwischte und seinen Mund mit einem kleinen Schlauch absaugte. Dann küsste sie seine Wangen, setzte sich neben ihn, erzählte etwas. All dies schien ihr zuzufliegen, Hermine bewunderte die junge Frau in diesem Augenblick. Ginny verlangte, daß Harry ihre Hand etwas drückte und nach ein paar Minuten konnte Hermine sehen, wie sich seine Finger etwas bewegten. Sie lächelte.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür.

Molly fragte nach der Identität des Besuchers und öffnete die Tür für Severus Snape. Jack saß auf Hermines Schoß und kaute an einer Brezel, die nicht wirklich weniger wurde, doch dafür immer durchweichter. Hermine war erleichtert, als sie Snape sah, doch wieder konnte sie das nicht für sich verarbeiten. Molly bot ihm an, sich zu Hermine an den Eßtisch zu setzen und Snape kam der Aufforderung nach, wenn auch nicht neben ihr. Molly kochte sofort Tee, es schien ihre Art zu sein, Spannungen aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Hermine strich Jacks Locken und reichte ihn hinüber zu Snape, stand dann auf, denn der Anblick von Snape mit diesem – ihrem – Kind war immer noch so ungewohnt und seltsam.

Sie entschuldigte sich, womit war eigentlich unwichtig und begab sich auf ihr Zimmer, es gab sicher etwas zu tun. Nach einer Stunde ging sie wieder nach unten, sie hatte keine rechte Ruhe. Snape war gerade dabei, Jack Molly zu übergeben. Hermine sah, wie er ihm einen Kuß auf den Kopf gab, etwas zusteckte, etwas in sein Ohr flüsterte. All dies kam ihr plötzlich sehr endgültig vor und Hermine bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

Ohne wirklich nachzudenken, entgegen mancher ihrer Gefühle brachte sie Snape zur Tür und bevor er in die Dunkelheit trat, sagte sie: ‚Paß auf dich auf. Jack braucht dich.'

Snape hielt inne, drehte sich noch einmal um und bedachte sie mit einem überraschten Blick.

Dann nickte er, zog den Umhang über seine Schultern und Apparierte.


	12. Die Hoffnung

**"Den Traum vom Unwahrscheinlichen nennen wir Hoffnung."**

(Jostein Gaarder)

‚Ja, also verpassen tust du nichts. Du kannst froh sein, daß du hier so schön faulenzen darfst und nicht jeden Tag ins Ministerium mußt.'

Hermine sah auf und mußte schmunzeln, als sie sah, wie Ron versuchte, Harry aufzumuntern. Molly hatte das Pflegebett ins Wohnzimmer neben das Feuer gestellt, damit er sich nicht so allein fühlte. Harry hatte in den letzten Wochen gelernt, den Kopf etwas zu heben, die rechte Hand besser zu benutzen und heute Morgen hatte es so ausgesehen, als würde er lächeln. Die Therapeuten waren guter Hoffnung, man ging davon aus, daß er sich mehr oder weniger vollständig erholen würde. Dies konnte jedoch Monate oder auch Jahre dauern. Und eine sogenannte _Defektheilung_ war immer noch möglich.

‚Nein, echt, Harry. Und das Essen erst. Gestern gab es Hammel… und ich hatte gedacht, das war der Käse.'

Harry gluckste. Es war das erste Geräusch, das er seit Wochen von sich gegeben hatte. Sogar Jack fand das ungewohnt und schaute Hermine erwartungsvoll an. Diese stand auf, ging zu Harrys Pflegebett und hielt seine Hand.

‚Mach das noch mal!' verlangte sie und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

‚So geht das doch nicht. Laß mich Mal.' Mit gewichtiger Miene schob Ron Hermine wieder weg und redete weiter. Er war mit sich selbst sehr zufrieden. ‚Außerdem schmeckt alles gleich. Oh… und findest du nicht auch… Knödel sollten niemals hüpfen. _Niemals_.'

Da war es wieder, das leise Glucksen. Hermine grinste über beide Ohren und Jack tat es ihr nach, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wußte, worum es ging, er lachte gern mit.

Von Snape hatte sie seit mehreren Wochen nichts gehört. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach war das ein schlechtes Zeichen, doch Hermine wollte sich darüber nicht auch Sorgen machen.

Sie _machte_ sich keine Sorgen.

Mr Weasley hatte vor zwei Wochen einen Anstandsbesuch gewagt, er sah danach ziemlich weggetreten aus. Molly hatte versucht, ihn auszuquetschen, doch es gab kaum etwas zu sagen.

Sie machte sich wirklich keine Sorgen.

Es war sowieso besser, wenn er von der Erdoberfläche verschwand. Besser für alle, vor allem für (_sie_) Jack. Sie hatte schon bereut, etwas nettes zu ihm gesagt zu haben, er verdiente das doch gar nicht.

Hermine seufzte und ihr Blick schweifte hinüber zu Ron. Dieser zeigte Harry gerade den neuesten Quidditch-Trick, animiert von zwei Actionmännern. Harry folgte dem Geschehen mit den Augen, was an sich ein großer Fortschritt war. Jack spielte mit einem Spielzeug, das Hermine in einem Muggel-Öko-Holzladen gekauft hatte. Ganz ohne Magie, denn sie wollte ihre Wurzeln auch nicht verleugnen. Hierbei sollten geometrisch geformte Bauklötze durch das passend geformte Loch gesteckt werden. Jack machte es fast jedes Mal falsch und vergaß immer sofort, wie es ging. Doch hatte er es einmal geschafft, strahlte er sie so stolz an, daß sie lächelte. Hermine wurde sich plötzlich der Tatsache bewußt, daß sie ganz natürlich lächelte, daß es ihr gar nicht schlecht ging. Es war so ein ungewohntes Gefühl, daß sie um ein Haar ihr eigenes Gesicht betastet hätte, nur um sich zu vergewissern.

Um Snape machte sie sich keine Sorgen.

Molly brachte pürierte Hühnersuppe für Harry und fand, daß er langsam das Schlucken üben könnte. Sie fütterte ihn mit einem kleinen Löffel und nach einer Ewigkeit, gutem Zureden schluckte er auch, allerdings war die Suppe dann schon wieder aus dem Mund gelaufen. Macht nichts, befand Ron, er sei auch kein Suppenfan. Er tat es Harry nach und nach wenigen Minuten rann allen anwesenden Weasleys Hühnersuppe über das Kinn. Jack kicherte und klatschte fröhlich Beifall.

Nur Ginny schien etwas verhaltener, sie sah gestreßt und besorgt aus.

Es war sehr voll und sehr laut und Hermine hatte das Bedürfnis, allein zu sein, also zog sie Jack warm an (Molly hatte ihm einen warmen, hellblauen Fleeceanzug mit Kapuze und wackelnden Hundeohren geschenkt), packte ihn in seinen Buggy und trat aus der Tür.

Es war mittlerweile November, die Luft war kalt und Jack war elf Monate alt.

Sie Apparierte direkt in die Winkelgasse, und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, daß jemand das Dunkle Mal an eine der Mauern geschmiert hatte. ‚_Erasio_,' sagte sie wütend und das Mal verschwand. Jack sah mächtig beeindruckt aus.

Immer noch aufgebracht, betrat sie Flourish and Blotts, nahm Jack aus dem Buggy und ging mit ihm nach oben in die Kinderbuchabteilung. Sie fand ein wunderschön gebundenes Kinderbuch mit dem Namen: _„Magische Geschöpfe für Kinder. Lern- und Fühlbuch."_ Ab neun Monaten. Perfekt. Für sich selbst wählte sie den neuen Band über die Theorie der Entwürfe von Zaubersprüchen. Gutgelaunt schob sie Jack die Winkelgasse hinunter. Es war nicht besonders voll an diesem Vormittag, es gab keinerlei Gedränge. Gerade als es anfing zu regnen, öffnete sie die Tür zur _Rätselhaften Rune_, ein kleines Lesecafé. Nachdem sie einen Platz für sich und Jack ausgesucht hatte, direkt am Fenster, Kakao für beide bestellt hatte, Jack aus dem Buggy gepellt und einen Hochstuhl verfrachtet hatte, setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber. ‚Ja… ja,' meinte Jack weise und eine ältere Dame am Nebentisch grinste. ‚Ist der niedlich!' sagte sie laut zu ihrer Tischnachbarin.

Hermine überreichte ihm das Buch und in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich himmlisch, als täte sie wirklich etwas wichtiges und richtiges. Jack war bezaubert. Er konnte die Seiten schon allein umblättern und bei jedem neuen Tier jauchzte er begeistert. Anstatt sich ihrem eigenen Buch zu widmen, beobachtete sie ihr Kind. Und war stolz. Er schien Bücher genauso zu lieben wie sie, das war doch etwas worauf man aufbauen konnte! Bei jeder neuen Seite meinte er: ‚Da!' und sah sie fragend an, wie denn das Tier nun hieß. Dann brabbelte er fröhlich vor sich hin, bis er zur nächsten Seite wechselte.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster und sah eine lange, schmale Gestalt die Winkelgasse hinunterlaufen. Nicht besonders schnell und irgendwie verkrampft.

Sie wandte sich wieder Jack zu, der wieder von vorn anfing und nun mehr Zeit mit jedem Tier verbrachte. ‚Ei!' meinte er, und fuhr mit der Hand über abgebildeten Flubberwurm.

Jemand spuckte die dunkle Gestalt an, die Person sah überrascht hoch, wickelte seinen Mantel enger um sich und lief etwas schneller. Da war etwas familiäres an seinem Gang, doch Hermine verdrängte es. Sie nippte an ihrem Kakao und versuchte, nicht nachzudenken. Dann sah sie doch wieder hoch. Die Gestalt war Snape, sie wußte es, auch wenn sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Und jemand hatte ihn angespuckt. Er sah viel dünner aus als vor noch vor wenigen Wochen (so wenige waren es gar nicht) und etwas an seiner Körperhaltung stimmte nicht, doch Hermine konnte nicht genau ausmachen, was es war.

Eine kleine Gruppe junger Zauberer lief gerade an ihm vorbei, sie riefen ihm etwas zu. Einer hob seinen Zauberstab und wollte Snape verfluchen, doch sein Freund hielt ihn davon ab. Snape selbst durfte seinen Zauberstab in der Öffentlichkeit gegen niemanden erheben, das war eine seiner Auflagen selbstverständlich wußte das jeder. Die Jungs riefen ihm etwas hinterher, das Hermine nicht verstehen konnte. Es regnete mittlerweile in Strömen. Snape lief schneller, er umklammerte seinen Oberkörper und jetzt konnte sie sehen, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Das Gesicht war verzerrt, er hatte ganz offensichtlich Schmerzen. Dem Café gegenüber lag eine kleine Apotheke, die Hermine noch nie aufgefallen war, dorthinein verschwand er nun. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er wieder heraus, mit einer Ansammlung kleiner Phiolen. Zwei leerte er sofort. Hermine konnte nicht erkennen, was die Flüssigkeit war, es interessierte sie auch nicht, doch sie konnte den Blick auch nicht abwenden. Irgendwann fiel auch Jack auf, wo ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag. Er drehte sich um, er saß direkt an der Scheibe und als er Snape sah, leuchteten seine Augen, er erkannte ihn sofort. Aufgeregt klopfte er an der Fensterscheibe, so lange bis sein Vater von ihm Notiz genommen hatte. Jack grinste breit, sein Grübchen trat hervor. Snape hielt inne, schien zu überlegen, ob er nicht vielleicht doch wegrennen sollte.

Er tat es nicht.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, um ihm zu bedeuten, daß es ihr ganz egal sei, ob er nun im Regen stehen bleiben und vor seinem Sohn angespuckt werden sollte, sich zu ihnen gesellte.

Der (erste) perfekte Nachmittag mit ihrem Sohn war nun sowieso versaut.

Als Snape eintrat, versah sie ihn mit einem wärmenden Trockenzauber, nur damit er hier nicht alles naß machte. Er bedankte sich nicht, sondern setzte sich wortlos zu ihr und Jack an den Tisch. Als die Kellnerin erkannte, wer er war, tat sie so, als hätte sie ihn nicht gesehen und machte gar keine Anstalten, ihn zu bedienen, sondern starrte weiter ins Leere. Hermine regte das auf, doch sie analysierte diese Empfindung nicht weiter. Sie wußte, daß Snape schwarzen Tee trank, also winkte sie die Kellnerin übertrieben auffällig an den Tisch und bestellte. Als diese dann wortlos den Tee vor ihm plazierte und wieder davonstakte, richtete Snape seine Aufmerksamkeit zuerst an sie. ‚Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht, Granger,' zischte er wütend. ‚Ich bin kein Hauself.'

Sie ignorierte ihn und nippte an ihrem Kakao. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihm, diese war im Raum der Wünsche verflogen.

‚Da!' meinte Jack zu Snape und zeigte auf sein neues Buch. Dann blätterte er weiter darin und Snape betrachtete ihn genauso verzaubert wie Hermine es vor wenigen Minuten getan hatte.

Hermine hatte etwas Zeit, ihn zu betrachten. Er sah ungepflegt aus, hatte schwarze Stoppeln am Kinn und… er roch irgendwie muffig. Der Umhang war nicht sauber, und außerdem war er wirklich mager. Die dunklen Augen lagen tiefer als sonst, mit Schatten so blau, daß es aussah, als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen. Tief in ihr rührte sich ihr Helferinstinkt, der vielleicht eher ein Syndrom war, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Um ihre Gedanken noch zu unterstreichen, verzog sich Snapes Gesicht wieder kurzzeitig zu einer Grimasse und er führte eine Hand zu seiner Magengegend. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt immer noch seinem Sohn, welcher das Buch freudig wieder von vorn begann.

‚Was ist los mit dir?' fragte sie unverhohlen, wenn auch nicht wirklich in der Hoffnung, daß er ihr antwortete. Ihr Mund fühlte sich plötzlich sehr trocken an, ihre Hände kribbelten nervös, als hätte sie sie in einen Ameisenhaufen gesteckt. Er zuckte nur mit einer Schulter und blickte nicht einmal auf. ‚Nichts.'

Diese Aussage ärgerte sie nun, es war doch sehr offensichtlich, daß Jack etwas an seinem Vater lag, also sollte der auch gefälligst auf sich selbst achten. Sie erinnerte sich an den Zusammenbruch im Raum der Wünsche und ihr Zorn legte sich ein wenig, wenn auch nicht signifikant.

‚Du hast Schmerzen,' stellte sie fest, unwillig, das Thema ruhen zu lassen. ‚Irgend etwas stimmt nicht und du scheinst auch nicht zu essen…'

Snape seufzte, öffnete eine dritte Phiole und leerte sie. Hermine erkannte nun, was es war. Ein Trank gegen starke Schmerzen. Die Tatsache, daß Hermine fragte, was mit ihm nicht stimmte schien ihn zu überraschen und irgendwie auch zu entwaffnen. Was scherte es sie eigentlich? Merlin, er hatte doch jeden Schmerz auf dieser Welt verdient, er war Todesser gewesen und… Sie atmete tief ein, dachte hier nicht weiter.

‚Es geht dich nichts an,' sagte er und wendete sich wieder Jack zu, der sehr konzentriert versuchte, die Tiere aus dem Buch zu befreien. Etwas unendlich warmes flog über Snapes Gesicht, es war so schnell weg, wie es gekommen war, und Hermine sah eilig in eine andere Richtung. Sie schlürfte an ihrem Kakao, sah irgendwo hin, nur nicht auf den schmalen Mann vor ihr. Dieser fing irgendwann aus heiterem Himmel an, zu keuchen und dann hatte Hermine genug.

‚Was ist denn los?' fragte sie genervt, als dieser sich etwas krümmte und es nicht wirklich schaffte, den Schmerz zu verbergen. Sie wollte sich das nicht länger mitansehen, denn er sah wirklich erbärmlich aus, und er war der Vater ihres Kindes und die Leute spuckten ihn an und er war so dünn, so dünn…

Entschlossen stand sie auf, packte einen protestierenden Jack in den Buggy, bezahlte und verließ das Café. Mit langen, schnellen Schritten ging sie in eine kleine Nebenstraße und Apparierte vor den Fuchsbau.

o o o O O O o o o

Stunden später, Jack war schon im Bett, Arthur sah in seinem Zimmer fern und alle anderen schliefen schon. Harry lag im Wohnzimmer, Ginny war im Sessel neben ihm eingeschlafen. Sein Beatmungsgerät stieß ein rhythmisches, beruhigendes Geräusch aus, das Feuer knisterte und Molly und Hermine saßen auf der Couch. Sie hatte ihre Füße hochgelegt und schien ihren Feierabend zu genießen. Molly bewegte sich den ganzen Tag, nie saß sie still, nie hörte sie auf zu kochen, zu waschen, Ratschläge zu geben, mit Arthur oder einem ihrer Kinder zu schimpfen. Hermine fielen fast die Augen zu, doch das schlechte Gewissen nagte an ihr, sie konnte es verdammt noch mal nicht abschalten.

‚Ich habe heute Severus getroffen,' stellte sie in den Raum, wohl wissend, daß Molly daran interessiert war. Sie machte sich immer Sorgen um ihn.

‚Und?' fragte sie, setzte sich hin und schien auf einmal hellwach.

‚Er hatte Schmerzen.'

Molly sagte eine Weile nichts. Dann fragte sie weiter, eine senkrechte Falte hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet, die gleiche, die man dann sah, wenn sie sich um Harry oder eines ihrer Kinder sorgte.

‚Und er sah… sehr schmal aus.'

Molly lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück, nippte an ihrem Tee, sie hatte eigentlich immer eine Tasse Tee zur Hand.

‚Severus ist mit Fabian und Gideon zur Schule gegangen.' Fabian und Gideon Prewett, wußte Hermine, waren Mollys jüngere Brüder. Gewesen. Beide waren im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort gefallen, gerade zwanzig und einundzwanzig Jahre alt. ‚Damals hat er mir immer leid getan. Severus meine ich. Ach, er hat mir immer leid getan. Weißt du, Severus hatte es auch nicht einfach.'

Hermine räusperte sich, doch sie sagte nichts. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich belehrt und unwohl.

‚Er war immer so… ungelenk und dürr, gehörte zu den Kindern, die nie nach Hause wollten und nach den Sommerferien voller blauer Flecken in die Schule kam. Einmal, er vielleicht zwölf, ein schmales kleines Ding, habe ich meine Brüder vom Hogwarts Express abgeholt, es war Weihnachten. Severus saß auf einer Bank und wartete. Ich bin dann nach Hause und Stunden später bin ich nach King's Cross gefahren, um meine Mutter vom Bahnhof abzuholen. Severus saß da immer noch, es war kalt und… Er saß da immer noch. Und ich bin nicht einmal hingegangen. Vier Stunden, und er saß immer noch da. Er hat nicht viel Glück gehabt im Leben, weißt du. Der Orden wollte ihn nicht haben, Sirius und James haben sich immer dagegen ausgesprochen und Albus nicht dafür, als hätte er andere Pläne für Severus gehabt, ja vielleicht war das auch so. Und na ja, Slytherins haben nicht gerade die besten Chancen auf der Karriereleiter, weißt du.'

Hermine nickte unbestimmt. Eigentlich wollte sie das nicht hören, _sie_ war doch das Opfer.

‚Malfoy war wohl sehr schlau, er wußte genau, wo er bei Severus ansetzen mußte.'

Hermine zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

‚Oh, ich entschuldige seine Entscheidungen nicht, aber man kann manches erklären.'

Oh ja, sie wußte. Sie war nicht dumm.

‚Severus war mit Lily befreundet, weißt du. Auch wenn er es vielleicht dachte, für mich war es kein Geheimnis, er mochte sie sehr. Immer rannte er hinter ihr her und er hat James so sehr gehaßt.'

Molly lehnte sich nach vorn und trank etwas mehr ihrem Tee. Sie schien mehr mit sich selbst als mit Hermine zu geredet zu haben, doch jetzt wandte sie sich ihr zu. Molly sah müde und… alt aus.

‚ich weiß, daß du das eigentlich nicht hören willst, und du hast auch recht, Hermine. Aber er wird wirklich gedacht haben, daß er dich vor etwas viel schlimmerem bewahrt.'

Hermine senkte den Kopf und wollte, daß Molly wegging.

‚Ich werde nach ihm sehen. Willst du mitkommen?'

‚Äh, wenn Jack aufwacht würde ich lieber hier sein,' sagte sie hastig und wurde rot. ‚Und vielleicht wegen Harry, also…'

Molly erhob sich und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. ‚Ist schon gut,' sagte sie sanft. ‚Ist gut.'

Hermine nickte, seufzte leise und als Molly aus der Tür war, griff sie nach dem Buch vor ihr, welches erstaunlicherweise immer wieder in ihrer Reichweite lag.

* * *

Askaban hat dich ausgehöhlt. Am Anfang hast du dort gesessen, in dieser winzigen, nassen, kalten, übelriechenden Zelle, und hast es gar nicht bemerkt. Doch Stück für Stück wurde dein inneres Leben, das bißchen an Gefühlen, das du noch hattest, ausgeschabt, abgetrieben. Du hast erst noch versucht, dagegen anzukämpfen, doch funktioniert hat es nicht. Irgendwann gab es nur noch Horrorszenarien in deinem Kopf, keine Hoffnung, alle guten Erinnerungen wurden schal und grau und die schlechten lebendiger. Du hast nicht einmal mehr geglaubt, daß man Dir Essen bringen würde, vor jeder Mahlzeit warst Du absolut überzeugt, daß diese nun ausfallen würde. Es wurde sogar schwer, Gedanken von Stimmen zu unterscheiden. Askaban ist ein menschenverachtendes Gefängnis, man wünscht es nicht einmal dem Dunklen Lord selbst. Schon ein kurzer Besuch hinterläßt Spuren, eine kurze Haftzeit hinterläßt eine tiefgreifende Persönlichkeitsstörung, eine lange Haftzeit raubt Deinen Verstand. Du wirst wohl irgendwo dazwischen liegen.


	13. Der Stolz

„**Die meisten Leute machen sich selbst bloß durch übertriebene Forderungen an das Schicksal unzufrieden."**

(Wilhelm von Humboldt)

* * *

Schon als sie aufwachte, wußte sie, daß es heute kein guter Tag werden würde, sie war sich so sicher, daß Professor Trelawney stolz auf sie gewesen wäre.

Jack stand schreiend in seinem Gitterbett. Seine Nase lief, sein Gaumen war rot und geschwollen, die dunkelrote Haut zog sich nur dünn über den Schneidezahn, der sich da durchbohren wollte. Hermine wickelte ihn, und bemerkte nun auch, daß er richtig wund war. An mehr Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, so sehr sie ihn auch brauchte. Gähnend schleppte sie das schniefende Bündel die schmale Treppe hinunter und ging in die Küche. Glücklicherweise fand sie die kleine Flasche mit der säuberlichen Aufschrift: _Flüssiger Segen. Leichter Trank gegen Schmerzen und Fieber beim Zahnen_.

Die Anzahl der Tropfen entsprach dem Alter des Kindes in Monaten, also zählte sie sorgfältig bis elf und fragte sich, wo die Zeit eigentlich geblieben war. Er wurde bald ein Jahr alt, war dann ein Kleinkind, würde vielleicht sogar schon laufen können und beginnen zu sprechen. Nein, sie sehnte sich ganz und gar nicht nach der Zeit zurück, in der er so winzig war, doch sie bereute, daß es keine schöne Zeit gewesen war. Sie gab ihm die kleine Trinktasse mit den Tropfen und etwas Tee, machte sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich zu Jack an den Tisch.

Mit dem Kaffee kamen auch die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht, gleichzeitig hörte sie ein seltsames Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer. Plötzlich hellwach, neugierig und so nervös, daß ihr Herzschlag in ihrem Hals saß.

Im Wohnzimmer weinte jemand.

Sie sprang auf und dort auf der Couch saß Arthur, er warf einen Gegenstand nach dem anderen ins Feuer. Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, daß sie einen Gameboy ausmachen konnte, ein kleines Taschenradio, einen Füller.

‚Arthur!' sagte sie geschockt und nahm seine Hände, setzte sich neben ihn. ‚Das sind deine besten Stücke!'

Das machte Arthur noch wütender. Es roch nach geschmolzenem Plastik, ein paar Kopfhörer verwandelten sich in heiße, stinkende Flüssigkeit.

‚Meine Kinder sind meine besten Stücke,' stellte Arthur fest. Es gab nichts mehr zu verbrennen. Hermine sprach schnell einen Zauber, der den Gestank und den zweifellos ungesunden Rauch verschwinden ließ.

‚Merlin, ich vermisse ihn so, und das alles...' Er deutete auf den schwarzen Klumpen im Kamin, ‚das alles hilft einfach nicht!'

Jack heulte in der Küche, Hermine hatte ihn fast vergessen. Sie hob ihn vorsichtig aus dem Hochstuhl und trug ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Arthur schien sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

‚Tee?' fragte sie schüchtern, denn etwas besseres fiel ihr nicht ein.

‚Bitte,' antwortete Arthur höflich in britischer Manier, und wischte sich das Gesicht.

‚Sind Snape und Molly wieder da?' erkundigte sich, versuchte beiläufig zu klingen. Jack zog an einer ihrer Locken.

‚Nein. Molly hat mir geeult, es kann etwas dauern. Ich werde mal nach ihnen sehen.' Er leerte seinen Tee so schnell, daß Hermine überzeugt war, er hätte sich den Gaumen verbrannt. Und dann ging er hinaus, es war noch nicht einmal hell.

Hermine war nervös, sie gab das zwar nicht zu, aber es war so. Nervosität, gemischt mit Ungewißheit war eine schlechte Mischung, man fühlte sich unwohl, fast fiebrig und krank. Ihr Herzschlag hopste wie ein schüchternes Fohlen. Ein kalter Schweißfilm bildete sich auf ihren Handflächen, ihre Kopfhaut juckte. Sie merkte gar nicht, daß sie immer hin und her lief. Jack fand das wohl langweilig, er war schon wieder mit seinem Buch beschäftigt, wenigstens war er ruhig.

Sie machte sich Tee, dann noch mehr Tee. Gab Jack sein Frühstück. Warf eine Wäsche an, hing eine auf, Molly sollte das alles gar nicht allein bewältigen, Magie hin oder her. Putzte das Waschbecken in der Küche, auf Muggelart. Irgendwann hatte sie die großartig Idee, einkaufen zu gehen, also versah sie Jack mit seinem Hundeohrenanzug und Apparierte in den Keller unter Tesco, dem Handel, in dem ihre Eltern immer einkauften. Eingekauft hatten.

Nach einer Stunde war sie wieder da, es war mittlerweile fast Mittagszeit und nur Harry und Ginny waren da. Harry lag vor dem Feuer und quetschte einen kleinen Stoffball, Ginny rieb sich die Augen und legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Bett. Der hob dann irgendwann seine linke Hand, es sah anstrengend aus, und legte sie auf Ginnys rotes Haar. Ein müdes Lächeln, und wenig später schienen beide zu schlafen.

Hermine setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa, Jack neben sich. Nach einer weiteren Stunde öffnete sich die Wohnungstür. Molly und Arthur traten ein, beide sahen erschöpft aus, und da war Snape. Schmal und weiß, und ganz offensichtlich rasend wütend. Molly bedeutete ihm, nach oben zu gehen und seltsamerweise kam keine Widerrede. Es sah eher als, als hätte er Probleme, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Von oben raunte es nun, polterte und Hermine hatte in seltsames Gefühl des Déjà Vu, oder wohl eher ein Flashback. Mollys strenge Stimme ließ keine Widerrede zu, nicht einmal Hermine würde es wagen, sich diesem Ton zu widersetzen.

‚Kannst du vielleicht kurz auf Jack aufpassen?' fragte Hermine, als sie bemerkte, das Ginny wieder wach war. Diese nickte verschlafen, stand auf und hob Jack vom Boden auf, ging mit ihm in die Küche.

Wahrscheinlich, um Tee zu kochen.

Hermine stürzte die Treppe hinauf, wie schnell war ihr gar nicht bewußt. Molly und Snape waren in Rons Zimmer, denn dieser schlief die meisten Nächte sowieso bei George im Laden.

Molly und Snape waren sich ganz offensichtlich uneinig, allerdings hatte sie ihn schon dazu gebracht, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und niemandem gefiel, was man sehen konnte. Rippen, Narben und milchweiße Haut.

‚Er hat ein Magengeschwür!' sagte Molly aufgebracht, ‚Sowas muß man doch behandeln lassen, Zaubertränke allein helfen da nicht… Man muß doch auf sich aufpassen, wenn man Kinder hat. Severus, und ich dachte immer, du wärst intelligent.'

Hermine war erleichtert. Sie verweigerte die Introspektion dieser emotionalen Reaktion, aber sie war erleichtert. Nun war sie schon immer ein Mensch, dem jedes Gefühl auf dem Gesicht geschrieben stand. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte sie ein schwarzes, überraschtes Augenpaar auf sich ruhen. Zischend stieß sie einen Atem aus und stürzte eilig die Treppe hinunter, es gab ganz sicher viel zu tun da unten.

o o o O O O o o o

Am nächsten Morgen, Jack war in dieser Nacht stündlich erwacht und hatte Trost gebraucht, oder einen Schluck Tee, oder eine neue Windel, oder… Hermine gähnte. Sie war gar nicht dazu fähig, sich aufzurichten und mit dem nun hellwachen Jack aufzustehen (es war noch nicht einmal fünf).

Jack begann erst zu brabbeln, dann zu nölen, doch es gelang Hermine immer noch nicht, ihre bleiernen Glieder aus dem Bett zu hieven.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und helles Licht fiel auf Jacks gerötetes Gesicht. Hermine fror ein, sie schloß schnell die Augen.

‚Shush…,' hörte sie Snapes tiefen Bariton sagen und Jack wurde leiser. Er sagte nun ‚Da!' und zeigte wohl auf die irgendwas, Hermine konnte es nicht sehen. ‚Sh…' sagte er noch einmal, und Jack gehorchte. Als es wieder dunkel wurde, öffnete Hermine die Augen und Jack war nicht mehr in seinem Bettchen. Düstere, zartbittere Erschöpfung überkam sie, und sie gab nach und sank in einen tiefen, unruhigen Schlaf, durchsetzt von erstickenden Alpträumen.

Nach gar nicht zu langer Zeit, es war noch nicht einmal hell, wachte sie schreckhaft auf, denn ihre Eltern starrten sie im Schlaf an, mit großen, runden, toten Augen. Hermine kleidete sich an (so einfach und schlicht wie nur irgend möglich) und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter, sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und wollte einen Kaffee trinken.

Sie schlich lautlos in die Küche, sie war gut darin. Als sie einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer warf, hielt sie überrascht inne und beobachtete Snape und Jack. Ihr Sohn kaute an einem Brötchen und bot alle paar Sekunden seinem Vater etwas an, dieser biß sogar ab.

Sie hatte Menschen schon immer gern beobachtet, als kleines Mädchen hatte sie manchmal mit offenem Mund unverhohlen Leute angestarrt, irgendwann hatten ihre Eltern ihr gesagt, daß sich das ganz und gar nicht gehöre.

Später war sie oft die Straßen in London entlanggelaufen, und da ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Menschen und nicht den Straßenschildern galt, hatte sie sich so manches Mal verirrt.

‚Da!' meinte Jack und fasste Snapes Nase an, welcher offensichtlich keine Schmerzen mehr hatte.

‚Nase,' bestätigte dieser ruhig und fuhr fort. ‚Ich weiß, meine ist zu groß geraten, aber es sieht so aus, als hättest du sie nicht geerbt.' Jack grinste. ‚Jaja!' sagte er begeistert und kaute an seiner Schrippe.

‚D-Dase,' murmelte Jack dann und griff an seine eigene kleine Stupsnase. In dem Gesicht des dunklen Mannes konnte Hermine Stolz sehen, und das Gespenst eines Lächelns und… ein kleines Grübchen an der Seite seiner linken Wange, genau da, wo Jacks war.

Hermine räusperte sich und Snape drehte sich zu ihr, sein Gesicht verwandelte sich sofort in die versteinerte Maske, die sie nun zu gut kannte und der sie nicht mehr glaubte. Snape wollte wohl etwas sagen, vielleicht sogar etwas nettes, daß er sie hatte schlafen lassen wollen, doch er schwieg.

‚Wie geht es Potter?' fragte er stattdessen, sein Ton schien wahrhaft interessiert.

‚Er kann seine Hände bewegen und schlucken, fühlt seine Zehen und tagsüber atmet er unabhängig,' antwortete Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen, als wäre sie wieder seine Schülerin und wollte so schnell wie möglich eine Frage beantworten. Snape nickte zögernd.

‚Und die kognitiven Funktionen?'

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

‚Er ist in der Lage, einfachen Anforderungen folgen.'

Snape hob amüsiert eine Braue. ‚Das konnte er vorher nie.'

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, sie wußte nicht recht, ob sie Snape richtig verstanden hatte. Dieser redete unbeirrt weiter, ‚Ich gehe nicht davon aus, daß Potter jemals den Unterschied zwischen einem Habsburger und Cheeseburger verstehen wird.'

Hermine prustete und hustete dann, um es zu überspielen, war sich aber doch relativ sicher, daß Snape nicht überzeugt sein würde. Auf dem Herd stand ein großer Topf voller Gemüsesuppe und Hermine verspürte plötzlich großen Hunger, auch wenn es gerade erst Zeit zum frühstücken war. Sie zündete den Herd an und stellte den Topf darauf, wendete sich dann ab und dann ging alles sehr schnell, auch wenn es sich wie Zeitlupe anfühlte.

Snape war binnen eines Sekundenbruchteils in der Küche, er hatte wohl die alte Geschmeidigkeit nicht ganz verloren. Er griff sie grob an ihrem Oberarm, da würde später ein blauer Fleck sein, zog sie aus dem Weg, sie stolperte, und dann drückte er sie hart gegen das Küchenregal. Die Kante bohrte sich schmerzhaft in ihre Hüfte, sie konnte nicht atmen und sich nicht wehren, und… und… Dann knallte es, der Topf auf dem Herd explodierte, Snapes Arme schlossen sich um sie, schlossen sie ein, nahmen ihr die Luft.

Dann war es vorbei, ein kleiner, heißer Tropfen öliger Flüssigkeit brannte sich in ihren Handrücken, es tat höllisch weh. Sie sah hoch, schob Snape von sich weg, sein Blick war fragend, sie nickte. Ja, sie war okay. Seine Hand hielt immer noch ihren Unterarm, krallte sich an ihm fest, auch das tat weh. Dann wusch die Erkenntnis über sie, eiskalt und sie konnte wieder nicht atmen, im gleichen Augenblick ging Snape zu Boden, ein gurgelndes, hilfloses Geräusch entfuhr seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Oh verdammt. Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott." Zu mehr war sie in diesem Augenblick nicht fähig, als sie seinen Rücken sah, alles war verbrannt, sein Hemd klebte an der Haut, arbeitete sich brodelnd und brutzelnd in seine Haut, es roch nach frittiertem Essen. Die Übelkeit, die sie überkam war so gewaltig, daß sie ihr auf der Stelle schwindlig wurde.

„MOLLY!" schrie sie, so laut, daß es in ihren Ohren fiepte, als sie den Mund schloß. „HILFE!"

Es fühlte sich gut an, um Hilfe zu schreien, zu wissen, daß jemand kam, der helfen konnte. Die Schlafzimmertür oben öffnete sich und Molly kam heruntergepoltert. Snape hatte Jack in sein Laufgitter gestellt, dieser schrie jetzt voller Panik, doch Hermine vermochte nicht, ihn zu trösten, wenigstens sah er nicht, was passiert war.

Molly verwandelte den Küchentisch in eine Liege und hob Snape mit einem Zauberspruch darauf, er war kaum bei Bewußtsein.

‚Bring mir den Whiskey,' befahl sie, und Hermine gehorchte. Merlin, sie wollte ihn doch wohl nicht auf seinen Rücken schütten? Molly füllte ein Glas ab und gab es Snape zu trinken, der tat das auch, als sei es Wasser. Es war ein großes Glas. Danach füllte Hermine es mit Wasser und gab es ihm.

Molly entfernte das Hemd von dem – _aus_ dem Rücken. Es war in die Haut hineingeschmolzen und bei jeder Bewegung entrang sich dem Mann ein leises, verzweifeltes Keuchen, jeder andere Mensch hätte hier laut geschrieen. Er war wieder bei vollem Bewußtsein. Arthur war mittlerweile auch im Wohnzimmer und beruhigte Jack, so einfach schien das gar nicht zu sein. Beschämt sah Hermine nun, daß der Topf nicht der Suppentopf war, sondern ein Metallkessel für Zaubertränke. Und er hatte dort gestanden, um abzukühlen.

Die Suppe stand wohl noch im Kühlschrank.

Mittlerweile hatte Molly es geschafft, jedes Stück des Hemdes zu entfernen. Sie warf es achtlos über den Stuhl und aus der Innentasche (normalerweise hatte diese Art Hemd nicht einmal eine Innentasche) fiel ein Bild, es war beschädigt worden, doch Hermine konnte Lily Potters feuerrote Haare und ein grünes Auge ausmachen.

Snapes roter Rücken starrte sie an, es bildeten sich schon dicke Blasen, die schnell größer wurden und so aussahen, als wollten sie platzen. Molly trug Hermine auf, verschiedene Salben aus dem Medizinschrank zu holen, Hermine tat alles automatisch. Sanft trug Molly die Salben auf, ab und zu konnte man ihn keuchen und zischen hören, dann bewegte sie ihren Zauberstab langsam und immer wieder über den Rücken und die linke Brust, den linken Arm.

Die Stellen wurden etwas weniger rot, die Blasen kleiner. Dann trug sie dick die letzte Salbe auf, hob ihn magisch hoch und chauffierte ihn in Rons Zimmer, paßte auf, daß sein Kopf nicht gegen die Wände stieß, ein kleines Detail, auf das in ihrem dritten Schuljahr niemand geachtet hatte, als sie Snape ausgeknockt hatte.

Hermine seufzte und blieb in der Küche, säuberte den Boden und verwandelte den Tisch zurück.

‚Die Salbe muß alle zehn Minuten aufgetragen werden,' sagte Molly ruhig, und stand plötzlich in der Küche und drückte ihr die Tube in die Hand. ‚Ich habe keine Tränke gegen Schmerzen mehr, ich wollte sie von Arthurs nächstem Gehalt kaufen…'

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, Mollys Unwillen, von irgendwem Geld anzunehmen, und gleichzeitig so viele, die nicht zur engsten Familie gehörten, zu verpflegen, war ihrer Meinung einer der Gründe, warum sie es nie schafften, etwas zu sparen.

‚In meiner Tasche sind fünfzig Galeonen. Ich möchte, daß du damit die Tränke und Salben und was weiß ich aufstockst. Nein lasse ich nicht gelten.'

Sie nahm ihre Tasche, holte das Geld aus ihrem großen Portemonnaie (es war schon seltsam, daß Zauberer Papiergeld nicht benutzten, Galeonen waren schwer und unhandlich und mittelalterlich) und drückte es fest in Mollys Hand, mit steinernem Blick, der dem angebrannten Mann über ihnen alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Molly seufzte und tätschelte Hermines Arm, genau da, wo sie einen blauen Fleck hatte. Dann schickte sie sich an, zu gehen. Während sie ihren Mantel anzog, gab sie Hermine unentwegt Anleitungen, drückte ihr Whiskey in die Hand, nahm vorher selbst noch einen gehörigen Schluck, auf den Schock und trat dann zur Tür hinaus.

Diese hatte schon über Verbrennungen gelesen, sie wußte eigentlich, was zu tun war. Zwar war sie der Meinung, daß Verbrennungen dieses Ausmaßes in das St Mungos gehörten, doch da war Snape ganz sicher dagegen.

Langsam ging sie die Treppe hinauf, Salbe, Whiskey und Wasser in den Händen. Wäre sie religiös gewesen, hatte sie sich wohl bekreuzigt, schoß es ihr irre und zusammenhangslos durch den Kopf bevor sie eintrat. Von unten hörte sie Jack und Arthur, sie schienen miteinander Spaß zu haben.

Ohne sich dessen wirklich bewußt zu sein, atmete sie vorsorglich noch einmal tief ein, als bekäme sie in Snapes Gegenwart nie genügend Sauerstoff und trat dann in Rons kleines Zimmer ein. Snape lag auf dem Bauch, bewegungslos.

Die weiße Salbe war ganz eingezogen und die Haut spannte sich über die Rippen, sie sah zum Zerreißen dünn aus. Snape war wach, stöhnte leise, und fluchte, er schien orientierter zu sein als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Als erstes bot sie ihm den Whiskey an und Snape akzeptierte, grollend. Sie half ihm dabei, sich aufzusetzen, eine Stelle am Rücken riß und durchsichtige Flüssigkeit suppte heraus, dennoch gab der Mann keinen Ton von sich, sondern leerte ein weiteres Glas.

‚Mehr?' fragte Hermine vorsichtig und interpretierte das Schweigen als Zustimmung. Nun wurde auch das nächste Glas geleert und Hermine stellte den Whiskey bestimmt zur Seite, von jetzt an gab es Wasser.

‚Ich muß die Salbe auftragen,' sagte sie leise, das Schweigen machte ihr ein wenig Angst.

Mit langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen, wie sie es bei Molly gesehen hatte, trug sie die kühle, heilende Salbe auf, es mußte höllisch wehtun. Als sie fertig war, stieß er zischend einen Atem aus und lehnte sich gegen das Kissen.

Anstatt ihrem Instinkt zu folgen und sofort aus dem Zimmer zu rennen, setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm, reichte ihm das Glas Wasser.

‚Ich sollte mich bedanken,' brachte sie hervor und lukte schüchtern durch eine wild gewordene Locke. Die nächsten Worte mußte sie aus ihrem Mund zwingen.

‚Es war sehr dumm von mir, nicht in den Topf zu schauen, bevor ich das Feuer anzünde.'

‚In der Tat.'

Nervös pulte sie an ihrem Finger. Es war seltsam, mit ihr und Snape. Sie hatte ihn so gehaßt, so sehr, daß sie manchmal träumte, wie sie sich an ihn heranschlich und ihn verfluchte, oder wie sie ihm den verdammten höhnischen Ausdruck von Gesicht schlagen würde, mit einem Gegenstand, oder wie sie ganze Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares herausriß. Dieses Gefühl des Hasses war ihr früher fremd gewesen, doch als es ihr s schlecht ging, war es einer der Dinge, die sie wissen ließ, daß sie noch lebte. Und jetzt… jetzt ist sie fast froh, daß er am Leben ist. Hermine lächelt fast.

‚Ich hasse dich nicht mehr,' sagte sie plötzlich, unvermittelt, irgendwie erstaunt.

Snape hob kritisch eine Braue.

‚Du kannst dir das unsägliche Gewicht, welches du mir gerade von den Schultern genommen hast, gar nicht vorstellen,' antwortete er sarkastisch, doch in seiner Stimme lag kein Gift.

Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte Hermines Mund, und sie drehte sich schnell um und ging hinunter.


	14. Das Verständnis

**Kritisiere nicht, was du nicht verstehen kannst. Die Zeiten ändern sich.**

_(Bob Dylan)_

Aus Herbst war Winter und aus Snape war Severus geworden.

Dies geschah an einem ruhigen, kalten Samstag, Anfang Dezember. Zu Beginn des besagten Tages stapfte sie sehr früh, sehr müde die Treppe hinunter, einen schreienden Jack im Arm. Dieser hatte einen Ausschlag im Gesicht und am Rücken, seine Nase lief unentwegt und sein Gesicht sah geschwollen aus. Unten angekommen stellte sie fest, daß Harry den gleichen Ausschlag im Gesicht hatte, doch er schlief noch. In der Ecke des Wohnzimmers, so weit vom Feuer entfernt wie möglich, stand Severus Snape und braute fieberhaft einen Trank. Als er sah, in welchem Zustand Jack war, kam er sofort auf sie zu und nahm ihn ihr ab, untersuchte ihn gründlich und sah sehr besorgt aus. Hermine fing an zu zittern und zu frieren.

„Ist es sehr schlimm?" fragte sie mit bebender Stimme und Tränen in den Augen.

„Vollkommen harmlos", lautete die kühle Antwort, in einem herablassenden Tonfall, und vor lauter Erleichterung wurden ihr die Knie weich. „Aber warum siehst du dann denn aus, als läge er im Sterben?" Snape hob eine Braue und seine schwarzen Augen durchbohrten sie. „Merlin, Snape", wütete sie und mußte sich kurz setzen. Als sie _Snape_ sagte, fast fluchte, starrte Jack sie – nur für einen Moment – so traurig und nachdenklich an, daß Hermine sich schämte. Vielleicht sollten sich Eltern doch mit dem Vornamen anreden?

Jack saß vor Snape – Severus (?) auf einem gerade heraufbeschworenen Untersuchungstisch und ließ alles geduldig über sich ergehen. Sein Vater murmelte etwas zu ihm, es klang tief und beruhigend und Hermine fühlte sich, als verletzte sie seine Privatsphäre, stand auf und ging in die Küche.

„Kaffee?" fragte sie höflich und drehte sich noch einmal um. Die Frage wurde nur von eisiger Kälte beantwortet, sie war offensichtlich noch nicht einmal ein Schulterzucken oder Kopfschütteln wert.

Und dann, am Vormittag dieses Tages hatte er einen Trank für Harry gebraut, um die Heilung zu beschleunigen und die Schmerzen zu nehmen, das Atmen zu erleichtern. Als der Trank fertig war, ließ Snape sich schwer und erschöpft auf die Couch fallen.

„Müde?" fragte sie, als er sich die Stirn rieb. Sie reichte ihm Tee (Molly hatte ihn gemacht, irgendwie war es ihr wichtig, das zu betonen) und er schien so überrascht von der Geste und der Frage zu sein, daß er nickte. „Wie lange ist es her, seit du zum letzten Mal geschlafen hast?" fragte sie nun, doch etwas besorgt.

(Zwei Tage und vier Stunden.)

Er hob eine Schulter, als wüsste er das nun wirklich nicht, als sei es auch vollkommen unwichtig und trank etwas von dem Tee, die Augen auf Jack und Harry fixiert, die beide vor dem Feuer schliefen, beide in Gitterbetten, damit sie nicht hinausfielen. Sie hatten sogar denselben Infekt, das Feuerkrabbenfieber. Eigentlich eine eher undramatische Kinderkrankheit, die meisten Zauberer bekamen sie früher oder später. Bei Jack hatten die Symptome einiges an Freude ausgelöst, denn es wurde als Zeichen gesehen, daß das Kind kein Squib war. Allerdings mußte das Fieber ständig durch Tränke und Wickel reduziert werden, da es sonst gefährlich hoch werden konnte. Molly hatte darauf bestanden, daß Severus die ganze Zeit blieb und dessen Protest war wohl eher eine Formalität um seine Würde zu wahren. Er braute sowieso unentwegt, in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers. Für Jack, für Harry, für das St Mungos, für den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Nach einer sehr kurzen Pause stand er wieder auf und machte weiter. Hermine betrachtete die langen, schmalen Finger, deren geschmeidige und bestimmte Bewegungen sie einst so bewundert hatte.

„Leidest du an Schlaflosigkeit?" fragte sie an diesem Morgen mutig und ließ sich auf dem Sessel nieder. Snapes Blick war wieder so überrascht, bevor das Gesicht zur altbekannten Maske wurde, doch dann nickte er. „Gelegentlich", lautete die abgehackte Antwort.

„Das überrascht mich aber", sagte Hermine sarkastisch und stand auf. „Hätte ich gar nicht erwartet, bei deinem sonnigen Gemüt…"

In diesem Augenblick stapfte Ron in das Zimmer und setzte sich neben Harry. „Du glaubst gar nicht, was heute im Ministerium passiert ist", begann er und senkte seine Stimme.

„Da kam heute ein Memo von der Muggelkrimalpolizei in Südostlondon. Also, die riefen an, weil ein Mann tot aufgefunden wurde, die Muggel wußten natürlich nicht, mit wem sie da sprechen. Wir kriegen immer dann Anrufe, wenn wieder jemand mit einem Dunklen Mal gefunden wurde, weiß ich, was Shacklebolt den Muggeln erzählt hat. Also, dieser Typ, der Muggelauror - Pullizist heißen die - also sagt doch zu mir:

‚Wir haben hier einen toten Mann gefunden, er hat dieses Tattoo, was Sie immer so interessiert. Er hatte allerdings keinerlei Verletzungen.'" Ron seufzte theatralisch. Snape horchte auf und unterbrach für einen Moment das Zerhacken. „Und da sag ich: ‚Der Mann ist tot, also ich nenne das schon ernst.'"

Heute kam nur ein kleines, dünnes Lächeln über Harrys Gesicht, doch das war besser als nichts.

„Um wen handelte es sich denn?" fragte Snape, scheinbar unbeteiligt.

„Einer Ihrer guten Kumpels", sagte Ron kalt und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Walden Macnair."

Hermine konnte sehen, wie sich ein Mundwinkel des schmalen Mannes triumphierend nach oben bewegen wollte und die Bewegungen seiner Hände, die Körpersprache wurden leichter, geschmeidiger. Er ignorierte sogar Rons Anspielung.

Beim Essen, Jack ging etwas besser, nachdem das Fieber gesenkt worden war, saßen alle zusammen. Molly zwang Severus förmlich, teilzunehmen, immer mit der Trumpfkarte Jack in der Hand.

Aus ihrem Augenwinkel sah Hermine, wie Jack sich mit der Geduld eines Erwachsenen hochkonzentriert Kartoffelbrei in die schwarzen Locken schmierte. Snape und Hermine bemerkten es im selben Augenblick, und Hermine grinste und sah dann, daß auch er nicht sofort eingriff, sondern das Bild einzusaugen schien. Dann lag sein dunkler Blick auf ihr, es war ein tiefer, bedeutungsvoller Moment, für eine Weile schien die Welt um sie herum zu flackern wie eine Kerze im Wind, die dann ausging. Es gab nur die schwarzen Augen in denen etwas wie Akzeptanz lag, fast Freude über die Tatsache, daß Jack ihr Vergnügen bereitete.

Das Stew schmeckte viel besser, intensiver und würziger und sie konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, es sich nicht in die Haare zu schmieren. Snape tupfte Jacks Kopf ab, doch dieser verlangte nach Magie, zeigte unentwegt auf seinen Zauberstab. Kopfschüttelnd und verweigernde, verneinende Worte murmelnd, gab der Tränkemeister seinem Sohn nach.

Jack klatschte begeistert in die Hände, als er seinen Kopf betastete und merkte, daß er vollkommen sauber war. „Gut gemacht", sagte Jacks Blick und seine Gestik war wohlwollend.

Am Abend dieses Sonnabends war sie dann – obwohl sie vollkommen erschöpft war – unfähig einzuschlafen. Sie wälzte sich hin und her, so lange, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, das Bett wollte sie ersticken, und der Raum war viel zu klein und überhaupt. Es war erst kurz nach Mitternacht, also beschloß sie, nach unten zu gehen und sich eine Tasse heißer Milch zu kochen. Mit Honig. Man mußte ja nicht immer gleich zu Tränken greifen.

Unten angekommen, ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, um nach Jack und Harry zu sehen. Beide lagen vor dem Feuer, in weißen Metallpflegebetten, Jack sah fast wie eine Mini-Version von Harry Potter aus. Beide lagen auf dem Bauch, an Monitore angeschlossen, die piepten, wenn etwas schief ging. Hermine schaute auf Harrys Sauerstoffsättigung. 95, ohne Beatmungsgerät. Sehr gut. Am besten waren zwar Werte zwischen 98 und 100, doch 95 war akzeptabel. Harry machte Fortschritte, wenn auch wirklich langsam.

Auf der Couch saß Snape, der Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, die Augen geschlossen. Hermines Blick klebte an ihrem ehemaligen Professor, schlafend war er seltsam anzusehen. Er sah so jung aus und unglaublich erschöpft, die Schatten unter seinen Augen hätten genauso gut Veilchen sein können.

Seine rechte Hand hielt ein Weinglas, welches umgekippt war. Ein dunkelroter Fleck hatte sich auf der Couch ausgebreitet. Sein Gesicht verzog sich etwas, als sie das Glas aus seiner Hand nahm und mit einem stummen _Tergeo_ die Couch säuberte. Dann trat sie schnell zurück, als hätte sie etwas Verbotenes getan.

Plötzlich öffneten sich die schwarzen Augen und durchbohrten sie forschend. Sie stolperte, fiel fast hintenüber als sie einen Schritt zurück trat. Snape erhob sich langsam von der Couch und bewegte sich auf sie zu, wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute gesichtet hatte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr ausgeliefert, sie ließ das Glas fallen. Er stand nun vor ihr, starrte sie an, Furcht war ihr ins Gesicht und in die Körpersprache geschrieben.

„Merlin", flüsterte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar und starrte auf die Scherben als läge dort sein zerschelltes Leben. „Ich werde dir nichts tun, verstehst du nicht?"

Sie antwortete nicht, aber versuchte sich nun zu beruhigen.

„Dir fehlt vollkommen die Selbstkontrolle. Das ist einer der Dinge, die an Gryffindors zu sehr… _frustrierend_ ist." Blanker Hohn lag nun in seiner Stimme.

Mit einem schnellen _Reparo_ reparierte er das Glas, Hermine fühlte sich bei diesem Zauberspruch immer an zurückgespulte Muggelvideos erinnert. Aus einem Glas wurden zwei und Snape füllte sie großzügig auf. Der Wein sah aus wie flüssiges Samt. Wortlos bedeutete er ihr, sich zu setzen, ihm gegenüber auf die Couch. Zögerlich nahm sie platz, das Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins ließ sich jedoch nicht abschütteln, also nahm sie einen Schluck Wein.

„Es gibt einen Weg", begann Snape in seiner Lehrerstimme, „um diese spezielle Erinnerung…" er schien nach einem passenden Wort zu suchen, „…_erträglich_ zu machen." Hermine spielte mit ihrem Glas und ihr fiel ein, daß man dem Glas ein bestimmtes Geräusch entlocken konnte, wenn man mit dem Finger am oberen Rand entlangfuhr. Sie sah erstaunt auf.

„Wie denn?" fragte der neugierige Teil in ihr. Gedächtniszauber faszinierten sie, und sie hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, daß sie relativ belesen war, wenn es um sie ging, denn bevor sie die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern manipuliert hatte, hatte sich gut recherchiert.

„Es ist derselbe Zauberspruch, der Erinnerungen extrahiert." Sie wollte sofort Einspruch erheben, doch er hob eine Hand, welche sagte, daß er nicht unterbrochen werden wollte.

„Die Erinnerungen gehen nicht verloren, ganz besonders nicht, wenn sie traumatischer Natur sind. Sie verlieren nur an… Dringlichkeit und Plastizität, sie sind nicht mehr ständig im Vorbewußtsein, dominieren nicht jeden Gedanken…" er schweifte ab und sah plötzlich aus, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen, tat dann einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Machst du von dieser Methode oft Gebrauch?" fragte sie neugierig und wieder fühlte sie sich dem prüfenden Blick unterzogen, doch er antwortete trotzdem.

„Du weißt doch von Farbe und Konsistenz extrahierter Erinnerungen?"

„Aggregatszustand bei Raumtemperatur ist eine eher seltene Mischung aus flüssig und gasförmig", antwortete die Schülerin in ihr und Snape hob amüsiert eine Braue.

„Korrekt", _Miss Granger_, schwang in seinem Ton beiläufig mit und sie mußte fast lächeln. Fast. „Die Substanz besteht zum größten Teil aus Myelin, also vor allem der weißen Substanz des Gehirns. Jede Extraktion zieht eine leichte Atrophie nach sich, also ist der sensible Umgang ratsam."

Hermine hob unsicher eine Schulter hoch. Warum war sie eigentlich nicht vorher auf die Idee gekommen, das zu recherchieren? Sie war es nicht unbedingt gewohnt, daß jemand mehr wußte als sie und es war jedes Mal wie eine neue und nicht besonders angenehme Erfahrung.

Sie nahm noch einen großzügigen Schluck Wein und nickte dann.

Snape holte eine Phiole mit einem etwas breiteren Rand aus seiner Tasche, und bedeutete ihr, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Sie gehorchte.

„Ich gehe davon aus, daß dir der Spruch bekannt ist?" Sie nickte wieder. _Memento_ – Erinnerungsstück. Es war nicht besonders schwer. Schwieriger war es, sich auf genau die Erinnerung zu konzentrieren, die man entnehmen wollte. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab an die Stirn, sah sich noch einmal in dem Wohnzimmer um, klein und etwas dunkel, mit zwei Betten am Feuer, sie betrachtete Jack, als sei es das letzte Mal, daß sie ihn sehen würde, und erinnerte sich an genau diesen Tag.

o o o O O O o o o

_Hermine fand sich im vollkommen überdekorierten Salon des Manors wieder, als sei in ein Denkarium gestürzt, sie sah von außen zu, was passierte. Die Erinnerung war so plastisch, daß sie ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm, sie erdrückte. Hätte sie gewußt, daß sie alles derart nah würde durchleben müssen, hätte sie abgelehnt. Nun war sie wütend auf Snape und diese Wut ließ sie bei klarem Verstand bleiben. Sie atmete tief durch, beruhigte sich, es war nur eine Erinnerung. Langsam sah sie sich im Salon um. Die violett gestrichene Wand, die Kerzen überall, der riesige Kronleuchter, der diesen Abend nicht überleben sollte, waren alle in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt, denn Hermine Granger merkte sich Details, das war schon immer so gewesen. _

„_Das Schlammblut ist deins", sagte Lucius Malfoy zu Snape und zeigte auf Hermine. Malfoy war es wirklich vollkommen egal, wer diese ‚Aufgabe' nun übernahm, er schien mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein._

_Bellatrix warf Snape einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Vielleicht solltest du mal deinem Recht gebrauch machen? Ist ja nicht gerade so, daß die Frauen sich um dich reißen… Oder willst du Fenrir das Mädchen überlassen? Laut der Regeln ist er der nächste, er hat sie gefunden." Sie kicherte dümmlich. _

„_Halt den Mund, Bellatrix", antwortete Snape, doch sein Ton klang etwas resigniert, überhaupt schien er emotional nicht besonders involviert. Er warf einen Blick auf Greyback, der seine Zähne bleckte, die Schultern rollte und ein knackendes Geräusch mit seinem Nachen machte. Dann öffnete der Werwolf seinen Gürtel und verspottete Severus gleichzeitig leise und sehr sehr abfällig. Vor lauter Vorfreude leckte er sich die Lippen und Bellatrix jauchzte freudig, schleuderte Beleidigungen in Hermines Richtung und war ganz außer sich. Sie war auch vollkommen betrunken. _

_Greyback stieß Hermine unsanft vor sich her, um in eine der schlafzimmergroßen Garderoben des Manors zu gelangen. Noch bevor er an seinem Ziel angelangt war, warf er den Kopf zurück, lachte wild und entblößte ein unnatürlich großes Geschlechtsteil, etwas worauf er sehr stolz war. Speichel tropfte sein Kinn herunter. Severus Snape hätte genauso gut in Stein gemeißelt sein können, er war vollkommen unbewegt, die schwarzen Augen stumpf und irgendwie unfokussiert. Er schien gar nicht richtig anwesend zu sein. Langsam hob er eine Hand, setzte seine Todessermaske auf und bedeutete Fenrir inne zu halten, Der drehte sich um und schleuderte einen beleidigten Blick in Richtung Snape, es sah fast so aus, als wollte er mit dem Fuß aufstampfen. _

„_Ich habe es mir anders überlegt", schnarrte Snape, seine Stimme zitterte, doch das fiel niemandem auf, es hätte ja Erregung sein können. Doch Hermine kannte dieses Zittern mittlerweile, hatte absolut nichts mit Erregung zu tun. Er schob sich an Fenrir vorbei, setzte seine Todessermaske auf und in den folgenden Minuten konnte sie sich nicht bewegen, sie sah einfach nur auf die Szene vor sich. Ihre Augen klebten an dem dunklen, verzweifelten Blick des Tränkemeisters, alles, was sie dachte damals dort gesehen zu haben, war falsch. Da war nur Haß, Selbsthaß, das wußte sie jetzt. Alles fühlte sich taub an, besonders ihre Zunge, sie schien anzuschwellen und sie konnte nicht sprechen. Das letzte was sie sah, war Fenrir Greyback, der sich die Hose zuknöpfte. Er hatte mit zugesehen und wohl auch so seinen Spaß gehabt. _

o o o O O O o o o

Schwallartig übergab sie sich auf den Teppich der Weasleys, immer wieder, bis nur noch grüne, stinkende Galle auf den Teppich tropfte. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab, ihr Magen verkrampfte sich immer wieder. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und während sie verzweifelt versuchte, Luft in ihre Lungen einzusaugen, japsend und schluchzend, hyperventilierte sie.

„Es wird gleich besser." Snapes Stimme schien wohl aus Erfahrung zu sprechen, bitterer _galliger_ Erfahrung. Sie wollte die Stimme neben sich nicht hören, holte aus und schlug Snape mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht, auf die Schulter, hämmerte auf ihn ein. Er zog zischend seinen Atem ein und wiederholte denselben Satz noch einmal, seine Stimme klang fast bettelnd. „Es tut mir so leid…" Sie hörte die Worte immer noch auch weiter Entfernung, doch sie brannten sich trotzdem in ihr Gedächtnis ein. Langsam fand sie wieder in die Realität zurück, sie konnte wieder besser atmen.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, wischte sich das Gesicht und bemerkte beschämt, daß das Erbrochene nicht mehr da war, nur der saure Geruch lag noch in der Luft. Die beiden Jungen schliefen immer noch fest.

Es ging ihr plötzlich besser, auch wenn sich ihr Mund und ihr Hals anfühlten, als wären sie mit Sandpapier behandelt worden. Doch Hermine fühlte sich so gut, ungemein erleichtert und als könne sie wieder klar denken. Snape hatte die Erinnerung in eine Phiole abgefüllt und warf sie ins Feuer. Erst jetzt traute sie sich zu, zur Seite zu sehen.

Der Mann neben ihr war in ziemlich schlechter Verfassung. Seine Unterlippe war geschwollen, das linke Auge war blutunterlaufen. Er atmete genauso schwer wie sie, seine rechte Hand krallte sich an der Lehne fest, die Fingerknöchel waren weiß, die langen, schmalen Finger gruben sich tief in den Stoff. Und die Schulter, die sie wohl auch getroffen hatte, war die gleiche, die sie verbrannt hatte. Auf seinem schwarzen Hemd, unter der Schulter, war ein nasser Fleck.

„Zeig her!" verlangte sie und bemühte sich, streng und gefaßt zu klingen. „Das suppt." Sie stand auf und holte die Salbe aus der Küche, kam wieder zurück und baute sich erwartungsvoll vor ihm auf.

„Muß ich mich auf ein neuerliches Attentat gefaßt machen?" fragte er, fasste sich an die geschwollene Lippe und sah auf seine Hand. Da war ein wenig Blut. Fragend zog er eine Braue hoch.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Locken flogen wild umher. Dann ging sie am Spiegel vorbei, um einen Stuhl zu holen.

„Oh Merlin, wie furchtbar", säuselte der abfällig und Hermine mußte fast lachen, als sie sich selbst sah. Ihre Haare waren derart verworren und standen weit von ihrem Kopf ab, es sah grotesk aus. „Halt den Mund", sagte sie, nahm den Stuhl und stellte ihn neben das Feuer, wo die Jungs lagen und bedeutete Snape, sich zu setzen. Widerstand war zwecklos.

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein", versicherte sie ich und deutete auf die lächerliche Anzahl der Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

Er öffnete sie sogar, setzte sich auf den Stuhl, es mußte wirklich wehtun. Als sie seine Schulter sah, war sie eigentlich positiv überrascht, es war relativ gut verheilt. Doch da war ein Streifen, ein Riß unterhalb des Schulterblatts, an einer Stelle, die er wohl immer versehentlich ausgelassen hatte beim Einsalben.

„Falls du vorhast, mich umzubringen, jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt." Dann drehte er sich weg und hielt ihr die Wunde entgegen.

In diesem Augenblick mußte sie darüber nachdenken, daß er wohl viele Jahre, vielleicht sogar sein ganzes Leben damit hatte rechnen müssen, daß jemand ihm weh tun wollte, sobald er den Rücken kehrte.

„Hast du Angst vor dem Sterben?" fragte sie unvermittelt und rieb die dicke, weiße Salbe auf die Stelle. Er schnaubte abfällig.

„Nein. Solange ich nicht dabei sein muß."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, dann endlich fiel ihr auf, daß es sich wohl um einen Scherz gehandelt hatte. Hermine gluckste, warf dann den Kopf nach hinten und lachte laut, es war befreiend, das Lachen schüttelte etwas von ihr ab, etwas Dunkles und Unangenehmes. Als sie sich entschuldigend die Tränen aus den Augen wischte, war die Welt um einiges bunter, farbenfroher, sie lebte und fühlte sich gut.

Als sie wieder auf die Schulter sah, bemerkte sie eine Anzahl große, verspannter Knoten zwischen den Schulterblättern und der Wirbelsäule. Mit gekonnten Bewegungen und ganz ohne Vorwarnung setzte sie an und massierte sie mit kreisförmigen Bewegungen. Er schauderte und grunzte überrascht.

Ihr Onkel Nick hatte ihr gezeigt, wie man massierte und sie dann oft dazu angehalten, es doch an seinem Rücken zu praktizieren, er war auch immer furchtbar verspannt gewesen, doch dies hier übertraf alles. Sie massierte kreisförmig, langsam, immer an den richtigen Stellen.

„Gott, bist du verspannt", sagte sie. War ja auch kein Wunder. Ihr Blick fiel auf die fast geleerte Flasche Wein neben der Couch. Das erklärte wahrscheinlich vieles…

„Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte sie leise, als sie an diesem Samstagabend ins Bett ging.


	15. Die Schwäche

„_Ich weine nicht, weil ich schwach bin, sondern weil ich so lange stark war."_

(Mutter eines krebskranken Kindes)

* * *

_Da sitzt Du nun, auf dem feucht-schimmeligen Boden deiner kleinen Zelle in Askaban. Du hast dir einen Wärmezauber erkauft, was du dafür tun mußtest, wirst du nie irgendwo reinschreiben. Dein Sohn besucht Dich heute, warum, weißt Du auch nicht. Verdient hast Du es nicht. Er sieht auf Dich herunter, das merkst Du. Merlin, _Du_ siehst auf Dich selbst herunter. Dein Junge setzt sich nicht, er ekelt sich wohl, Du kannst es ihm nicht verdenken. Sein einst goldblondes Haar ist nun mausgrau, er bläst es nervös aus seinen Augen. Früher haben sie immer blau geleuchtet, bei jeder noch so kleinen Überraschung. Jetzt sind sie dunkel geworden. Seine Nase zieht sich kraus von dem widerlichen, vergammelten Geruch und überhaupt ist das schmale Jungengesicht alles andere als schön. Es liegt zu wenig Frohsinn darin. Ihr redet kaum, nur Lappalien, Dir fällt auch gar nichts ein, die Dementoren machen Dir das Reden schwer, die Worte kommen Dir nicht mehr so leicht in den Sinn. _

_Vielleicht ist das auch besser so, denn Dein Sohn würde mit einem tränenreichen Geständnis und einer Fülle hohler Entschuldigungen wohl wenig anfangen können, die bringen seinen Vater auch nicht wieder zurück. Du erinnerst Dich an den so fröhlichen kleinen Jungen, Du hast ihn nie genug zu schätzen gewußt, das merkst Du erst jetzt. Früher konnte er über alles lachen, konnte jedem Mißgeschick etwas Amüsantes abgewinnen. _

_Du hast ihn versaut, Deinen eigenen Sohn und es sieht nicht so aus, als ließe sich das noch rückgängig machen. Er steht dort wie der Fremde, zu dem er geworden ist. Wie dumm Du warst, wie unendlich blöde und nicht zum ersten Mal wünschst Du Dir, Du hättest auf der anderen Seite gekämpft und nicht überlebt. Du wendest Dich ab, er geht, und als die Tür zuschlägt, weißt Du mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, daß es das letzte Mal war, daß Du ihn siehst. Verwirrt schaust Du nach oben und fragst Dich, ob es jetzt auch noch reinregnet, und erst dann merkst Du, daß Du weinst. _

* * *

Hermine klappte das Buch zu und ließ ihren Kopf auf das Kissen sinken, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken, und das, obwohl sie so offensichtlich erschöpft war. Nachdem sie mehrere Stunden in ihrem Bett gelegen und Jack beim Schnarchen zugehört hatte, (er war immer noch nicht ganz gesund, und jedes Mal, wenn er für ein paar Sekunden nicht atmete, blieb ihr das Herz stehen, jedes Mal, wenn er hustete, setzte sie sich auf und wartete nur darauf, von ihm gebraucht zu werden) war es genug.

Nein, an Schlaf war nicht zu denken.

Sie stöhnte leise und stand auf. Es war kalt im Hause Weasley, und es zog, also warf sie ihren warmen Wollumhang über und schlüpfte in ein paar selbst gestrickter Socken. Sie wollte eigentlich die Treppe hinuntergehen, doch aus dem Zimmer neben ihr – Bill und Charlies Zimmer, in dem nun Severus schlief – drangen seltsam keuchende, irgendwie bedrohliche Geräusche. Sie öffnete leise die Tür, die Neugier überwog einfach und spähte auf das schmale, durchgelegene Bett. Es roch nach Kräutern und Zaubertränken, und Pergament. Ein kleines Licht flackerte auf dem Schreibtisch, der voll von Snapeschen Dingen, wie Büchern und Phiolen war. Das Gesicht des ehemaligen Tränkemeisters war verzerrt von einer Emotion, die Hermine nicht zu identifizieren wußte. Sie trat etwas näher, vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja helfen. Der Mann murmelte etwas, es klang gefährlich und Hermine wollte schon wieder gehen, als ihr Kopf plötzlich gewaltsam gegen die Wand hinter ihr geschmettert wurde, eine Faust ihr linkes Auge traf und schmale, starke Hände sich eng um ihren Hals legten.

„Severus!" würgte sie heraus, ihr war plötzlich schwindlig und schlecht. Sie war gefangen und sie konnte sich nicht wehren und… Die Hände ließen von ihr ab, Snapes Zauberstab schepperte auf den Boden, das Geräusch schien seltsam bedeutungsvoll, und er stürzte aus dem Zimmer. Hermine fluchte. Massierte ihren Hals und stand wie festgefroren in dem kleinen Zimmer, ratlos und überfordert. Sie fluchte wieder und ging langsam die Treppe herunter. Blut tropfte ihre Wange herunter, doch sie bemerkte es nicht. Um nicht zu fallen, hielt sie sich krampfhaft am Treppengeländer fest. Die Tür stand weit offen, der Wind blies eiskalt in das Wohnzimmer, in dem Harry lag. Hermine ging hinaus, ohne ihre Schuhe anzuziehen, für solch profane Dinge war keine Zeit.

Eisiger Dezemberwind blies durch ihre Haare, es fühlte sich an, als ob das Blut auf ihrer Wange am Gefrierpunkt angekommen war. Sie stellte fest, daß sie Snapes Zauberstab in der linken Hand hielt, ihren eigenen in der rechten. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn aufgehoben zu haben, oder ihren eigenen aus der Tasche gezogen zu haben.

„Weise mir die Richtung," flüsterte sie leise und ihr Zauberstab stupste sie in Richtung des Wäldchens. Ihre Zähne klapperten und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, daß sie keine Schuhe trug und ihre Socken vollkommen durchnäßt waren.

Sie stapfte durch das Feld, ein Stein bohrte sich schmerzhaft in ihre Hacke. Snape (oder war es immer noch Severus) stand gegen einen Baum gelehnt und durchsuchte seine Tasche, ihm war wohl nicht aufgefallen, daß er seinen Zauberstab fallen gelassen hatte. Auch er fluchte, auch er zitterte. Hermines Herz hämmerte gewaltsam gegen ihren Brustkorb, zu schnell, viel zu schnell. Ein bitterer, galliger Geschmack lag in ihrem Mund, in ihren Ohren rauschte es und für einen Augenblick fragte sie sich, ob das hier nicht ein Alptraum war, doch die Kälte in ihren Knochen nahm ihr diese Hoffnung. Hermine trat näher an den Mann heran, vorsichtig, wie ein Tier, das noch nicht zahm ist, aber dennoch Kontakt suchte.

„Severus?" fragte sie leise, zaghaft und ohne große Hoffnung.

Er hob den Kopf und Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund als sie sein Gesicht sah. Es war weiß, schneeweiß, die schwarzen Augen waren ausdruckslos (_tot_) und er sah nicht so aus, als ob er sie erkannte.

„Komm," sagte sie leise. „Es ist kalt."

Die Worte schienen keinen Eindruck auf den Mann zu machen, also trat sie einen Schritt nach vorn, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Rühr mich nicht an, Granger!" bellte er, doch es klang nicht wie eine Drohung.

Hermine hatte auch gar nicht das Bedürfnis, erneut gewürgt zu werden, doch sie wollte den Vater ihres Kindes hier auch nicht erfrieren lassen, es würde schwer sein, das Jack zu erklären.

Sie überlegte, und ihre so hoch geschätzte Geistesgegenwart stellte sich endlich ein.

„Winky!" rief sie, so laut sie konnte und binnen weniger Sekunden kam die großäugige Hauselfin zu Hilfe. „Bring mir Onkel Nick, sofort!"

Dann sprach sie einen Wärmezauber, doch nicht einmal der konnte den eisigen Wind davon abhalten, sie bis auf die Knochen durchfrieren zu lassen,

Ein lautes _Plopp_ ließ beide durchzucken und sie beruhigte sich, als sie Nicks warme, besorgte Augen auf sich spürte. Wie immer fragte er nicht sofort, sondern wartete, bis ihm die Situation erklärt wurde. „Es war ein Unfall," stammelte sie und befummelte ihre Wange und ihr zugeschwollenes Auge. „Ich bin in sein Zimmer gegangen, er hat… geträumt oder so und plötzlich…" Hermine brach in Tränen aus. „Ist gut… ist gut… Shhhh…"

„Komm," sagte er mit strenger Stimme zu Severus. Nicht böse, aber auch nicht freundlich.

Hermine ging zurück, ihr Gesicht war naß und eisig kalt, ihre Füße fühlten sich langsam taub an, und sie war müde, so so müde.

Sie schlossen die Tür hinter sich und trafen auf eine aufgeregte Molly, die Jack auf dem Arm hielt. Er hatte Schluckauf. „Was ist denn… um Merlins Willen…!" Sie stürzte auf Hermine zu. „B-b-beruhigungstrank," stammelte sie und Molly eilte in die Küche und wieder zurück.

Hermine fühlte sich sofort besser, doch sie wollte niemanden sehen, also ging sie ins Badezimmer und ließ sich eine heiße, dampfende Wanne ein. Sie ließ laut den Atem entweichen, als sie in das heiße Wasser sank, sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben so gefroren.

Dann hörte sie, wie Molly und Jack nach oben liefen und Molly blieb vor der Badezimmertür stehen. „Alles in… ich meine… Hermine?"

Sie stammelte, daß es ihr soweit gut ging, ihr war nur kalt.

Unten brummte die beruhigende Stimme von Onkel Nick auf Snape ein. Dieser, anstatt zu antworten, zog es wohl vor, zu schweigen. Verdammte Hellhörigkeit. Dann hörte es sich an, als ob er das gesamte Mobiliar der Familie Weasley in Stücke schlug.

Hermine tauchte den Kopf unter das Wasser um nichts hören zu müssen, doch auch das half nicht wirklich.

Irgendwann zwang ihr Körper sie, wieder aufzutauchen. Unten polterte es, Snape brüllte etwas (es klang wie: _hör auf, hör auf_), eine Tür knallte.

Hermine tauchte wieder unter, sie konnte es nicht ertragen… wie lange könnte eine Hexe es aushalten, nicht zu atmen? Sicherlich länger als Muggel.

Jack weinte im Zimmer neben ihr, Molly versuchte ihn zu trösten, doch es mochte ihr nicht gelingen. Snapes Stimme wurde lauter, eindringlicher, Nicks wurde noch tiefer, Hermine hörte nur noch ein beruhigendes Brummen, sie konnte kein Wort ausmachen. Ein dumpfes, rhythmisches Pochen ließ sie wieder untertauchen. Ihre Augen fühlten sich an, als brannte Seife darin, warum konnte Nick nicht endlich aufhören? Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters hatte nichts mehr von seiner bedrohlichen Öligkeit, Überheblichkeit, Schärfe. Sie klang eher (Hermine tauchte wieder unter) bettelnd.

Dann tauchte sie wieder auf, fuhr sich wild durch das nasse Haar und berührte ihr puckerndes Veilchen. Jack schluchzte leise und bitterlich, Molly sang ein ihr unbekanntes Lied über Elfen und Feen.

Unten polterte, dann hörte sie Snapes hohle, resignierte Stimme, dann ein Wust wilder Flüche. Das Badewasser war inzwischen kalt, sie war froh, heißes Wasser nachlassen zu können und für ein paar Sekunden nichts zu hören. Als das Wasser heiß genug war und die den Hahn ausdrehte, hörte sie ein Geräusch, das sie fast erstickte. Es klang wie der verzweifelte Schrei eines sterbenden Tieres. Es schnürte ihr den Hals zu, ließ die Haare auf ihrem Nacken hoch stehen.

Also faßte Hermine Granger einen Entschluß.

Sie entschloß sich endlich zu vergeben. Langsam und sorgfältig zog sie ihren dunkelblauen Schlafanzug an, warf einen warmen Umhang, flocht einen schnellen Zopf und durchsuchte das Tränkekabinett im Badezimmer auf und schmierte etwas Blutergußbeseitiger auf ihr Auge und ihren Hals. Es wurde schlagartig besser, auch das Puckern hörte auf.

Sie ging lautlos in die Küche, setzte Wasser auf und bereitete eine (nur eine, irgendwie war das wichtig) Tasse Tee zu, stark, wenig Milch, kein Zucker. Dann brachte sie den Tee ins Wohnzimmer, Merlin es war verwüstet. Harry lag noch immer dort, er tat wohl so als ob er schliefe, doch Hermine konnte sehen, wie sich eine Träne ihren Weg auf das Kissen bahnte. Nick stand am Feuer und rauchte, er sah schrecklich alt, besorgt und ernst aus. Die Grangerschen Locken standen in alle Richtungen ab, sie waren noch grauer geworden. Hermine lächelte ihm ermunternd zu und nickte, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, daß es ihr gut ging.

Severus saß auf dem Boden, neben dem umgeworfenen Sofa. Die Regale zitterten, ab und zu fiel ein Bild oder eines von Arthurs Sammlerstücken auf den Boden. Seine Magie war vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten, er hatte nicht einmal einen Zauberstab. Als sie näher kam, blickte er erstaunt auf und als er die Tasse in ihrer Hand sah, hob er reflexartig seinen Arm, als erwarte er neue Verbrennungen, doch Hermine ignorierte das, setzte sich neben ihn und reichte ihm die dampfende Tasse.

Severus starrte die Flüssigkeit an als habe die ihm Merlin weiß welche Ungerechtigkeit zugefügt. „Es ist nur Tee," sagte sie leise. Der Mann neben ihr atmete heftig, als bekäme er nicht genug Luft, Hermine verstand. Sie saß eine Weile so da, betrachtete den verstörten (zerstörten) Mann neben ihr und überlegte sogar, ob sie vielleicht ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legen sollte, doch sie ließ es lieber. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, der Tee war alle, ihr Hintern war eingeschlafen, erhob sie sich und bot ihm ihre Hand an, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

Leise begab sie sich nach oben, Jacks Tür war etwas offen, er schlief. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als sie sanft seine Wange streichelte und flüsterte: „Wir schaffen das schon, hörst du?"

o o o o o O O o o o o o

Harrys Physio-Hexe, ein knochiges Fräulein Ludmilla Beinstaub (oder Beintaub, wie Ron sie nannte) hatte exzellente Arbeit geleistet. Mithilfe eines Zaubers, der Harry bei sämtlichen Bewegungen unterstützte und diese leichter machte, konnte sich der junge Held wieder frei bewegen, wenn auch etwas langsam und noch nicht flüssig. Der Zauber würde in den nächsten Monaten mehr und mehr an Wirkung verlieren, während Harrys Muskeln nach uns nach stärker wurden. Eine geniale Erfindung, fand Hermine. Auch schien er an anderer Front wieder besser zu funktionieren, er schlief jetzt in Ginnys Zimmer, deren Laune sich plötzlich und schlagartig verbessert hatte.

Jack zog sich an allem hoch, was auch nur annähernd stabil genug schien, verschätzte sich oft und landete wieder. Sein kleines Umph brachte das ganze Haus zum Lachen. Bis auf eine Ausnahme. Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee und schob den Teller mit Keksen von sich. Severus war seit zwei Tagen nicht aus dem Zimmer gekommen, Nick hatte ihn eigentlich einweisen wollen, doch hatte davon abgesehen, unter der Bedingung, daß er nicht allein das Haus verließ und keine gefährlichen Gegenstände in seinem Zimmer hatte.

Von oben hörte sie Harrys Stimme, er versuchte wohl, mit Severus zu reden.

Die Neugier überwog wieder und Hermine schlich nach oben und blieb vor der Tür stehen und lauschte. Es ging sie schließlich auch etwas an. Das war ein seltsamer Gedanke, also schob sie ihn sofort beiseite.

„Severus..." sagte Harry leise, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Hermine spähte in den kleinen Raum. Severus lag auf dem Bett, den Blick starr nach oben gerichtet, die Hände lagen über dem nicht vorhandenen Bauch.

„Lily wäre stolz auf dich. Ich weiß, das klingt kitschig, aber es ist so. Nicht nur wegen dem, was du für uns alle getan hast… sondern weil du, nach all den Jahren, nach allem was passiert ist, diese Sache mit Hermine vor zwei Tagen… trifft dich dennoch _so_ hart. Doch, Lily wäre stolz. Und abgesehen davon, wir haben alle zu ausgeprägte Reflexe. Es hätte jedem von uns passieren können."

Severus drehte sich in Richtung Wand. „Raus!" donnerte er plötzlich. „Verschwinde Potter und rede _nie_ wieder von…" Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Harry schlich sich aus dem Zimmer, kam an Hermine vorbei und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Hermine hatte genug, wirklich. Jetzt war auch Jack von seinem Mittagsschlaf erwacht und Hermine nahm ihn aus seinem Bettchen heraus, trug ihn auf der Hüfte zu seinem Vater.

„Severus?" fragte sie laut und hob ihren Zauberstab. Der rührte sich gar nicht.

„AGUAMENTI!"

Eiskaltes Wasser spritzte aus auf den liegenden Mann. Jack begriff, was geschehen war und jauchzte fröhlich, zeigte wieder auf Hermines Zauberstab und bedeutete ihr, weiterzumachen.

Jack kicherte, als sein Vater sich tropfnaß umdrehte und versuchte, ihr einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Genug hier mit dem Selbstmitleid, Harry hat recht, es hätte allen passieren können, und es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte nicht einfach reinkommen dürfen. Aguamenti!" sagte sie wieder, das Wasser war jetzt noch kälter. Jack kicherte so sehr, daß er einen Schluckauf bekam, was wiederum Hermine zum Lachen brachte.

Severus, mittlerweile bis auf die Knochen durchnäßt, war (endlich) von seinem Bett aufgesprungen, und sah sich nach seinem Zauberstab um, welcher seit Tagen unbeachtet auf dem schiefen Schreibtisch lag. Arthur hatte wirklich kein Talent für das Zusammenbauen von Ikea-Möbeln.

Binnen weniger Minuten waren auch Hermine und Jack triefend naß, allerdings war das Wasser nicht ganz so kalt. Molly kam herein und betrachtete mit verschränkten Armen die Zerstörung eines weiteren Zimmers, allerdings konnte sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Irgendwann trocknete sie alle Beteiligten mit dem Wink ihres Zauberstabs (Jack zuerst).

„Geht raus!" befahl sie in ihrem mütterlichen Befehlston. „Die Sonne scheint, das Kind braucht frische Luft und Severus, du kannst sicherlich etwas Abwechslung vertragen."

Hermine begrüßte den Gedanken, entschuldigte sich halbherzig für das nasse Zimmer und murmelte etwas von therapeutischer Notwendigkeit.

Es war ein klarer, kalter Wintertag, Jack saß in seinem Kinderwagen und grinste abwechselnd von Hermine zu Severus und wieder zurück, nebenbei versuchte er sich, aus seiner Decke freizustrampeln, welche Severus immer geduldig wieder zurechtzog.

Sie schwiegen, doch es war ein angenehmes, einvernehmliches Schweigen.

* * *

So, meine Damen und Herren, es neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu, und ja, allen Erwartungen entgegen, sie wird beendet.

Reviews are love :)


End file.
